Clear Lake
by Cinderstar377
Summary: Life is starting to look up in ThunderClan when six kits are born, after a giant war that cost more than half of all four Clan's lives. But then WindClan starts acting up... and ShadowClan becomes nice... something is wrong, and Lilypaw, Gracepaw, Firepaw, Jumppaw, Hoppaw, and Amberpaw are going to get to the bottom of it. Please R&R!
1. Allegances and Prolouge

**I FINALLY UPDATED THIS!  
No more reviews saying 'Your braking the rules', 'I'm reporting you', 'UPDATE!'. Actually I like people saying ' UPDATE!'**

**If this is your first time reading Clear Lake, hello! This is about six siblings facing a troubling time that only they can stop. Please Read and Review, and send in OC's only AFTER you have read all chapters. Thank you!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't do this before. I've just been too busy, too... lazy.**

**By the way...**

**There was a HUGE war that happened. Many cats were killed. The alleigances are for BEFORE THE WAR and AFTER. You may want to count the cats I killed :).**

**My Pen name is Cinderstar377, a cat I created. All usernames I have end in 377... Candy377, Snowstar377. Dulvan377(Don't ask).**

**Cinderstar(tail) is a black she-cat with gray stripes on her legs, ears, and tail. She has green eyes. She is NOT Cinderheart/pelt. She is the leader of Sunclan, a fanfic I'm working on... but haven't posted yet. I wont for a few months.**

**Snowstar is a white she-cat with green eyes and the tip of her tail is brown. She is the leader of Snowclan, and is part of a four-book comic I made up.**

**These two she-cats fight a lot. Expect them to. And expect randomness(maybe not humor), Tigerstar, and Heather.**

**Don't say the name Heather. That isn't my name. Th-thats...**

**Nevermind. All you need to know is she is the sibling of Sawn(tom), Jasper(tom), Leelo(she), and Flower(she). Plus she is five moons old.**

**Don't say her name out loud.**

**Please don't.**

**Allegiances Before War**

**Thunderclan**

Leader, Scorchstar- red tom with orange tail and yellow eyes

Deputy, Yellowheart- gray tom with yellow eyes and black paws

Medicine Cat, Grasslace- light gray she-cat with vivid green eyes

_Apprentice, Gorgepaw(brown tom)_

Warriors:

Heatherfang- tan she-cat

_Apprentice, Pinepaw(red tom)_

Jaggedfur- spiky black tom

Slowwing- black she-cat

Brighttail- tortishell she-cat with brith blue eyes

Drufffur- bushy tom with black tail

_Apprentice, Whitepaw(pure white she-cat)_

Eggtail- cream tom with pure white tail, Laurelclaw's mate

Mudwing- dark brown tabby with long bushy tail

Raventooth- skinny black tom with gray stripes on his pelt

_Apprentice, Sorrelpaw(brown she-cat with white stripes)_

Orangefoot- light red tom

_Apprentice, Patchpaw(white tom with black patches and green eyes)_

Purpleheart- blue-gray she-cat with unusaully purple eyes

Queens:

Laurelclaw- light gray- she-cat with white paws and brown stripes

_Kits, Fuzzykit, Thornkit, and Robinkit)_

Elders:  
Lightfur- creamy she-cat with white muzzle

Ashfoot- gray tom, oldest cat in Thunderclan

**Shadowclan**

Leader, Darkstar- gray tom with black ears, paws, and tail

Deputy, Amberrain- pretty light orange she-cat with blue eyes, Darkstar's mate

Medicine Cat, Wildgarlic- dark gray tom with white stripes

_Apprentice, Stripepaw(black tom)_

Warriors:  
Redwing- red tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Runningpaw(brown tabby tom)_

Thickear- large brown tom

Thorntree- brown tom, Deadheart's mate

Silverstalk- pretty silver she-cat, Amberrain's sister

Dirtfoot- white tom with dark brown-black paws

Queens:

Deadheart- small black she-cat with white underbelly

_(kits, Bluekit and Jawkit)_

**Windclan**

Vinestar- Large gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy, Dapplefoot- speckled black she-cat

Medicine Cat, Sunear- yellow she-cat

Warriors:  
Whitefoot- fast white she-cat

Pheasentclaw- lithe brown tom with cream underbelly and red tail, Whitefoot's mate

Curvebelly- small dark she-cat

_Apprentice, Runningpaw(dark cream tom)_

Graystreak- dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes on ears, back, tail, and legs

_Apprentice, Crosspaw(black tom with a brown tail)_

Elders:

Hareclaw- creamy tom

Daisypelt- Brown she-cat, formerly of Thunderclan

**Riverclan**

Bluestar- gray she-cat with vivid blue eyes

Deputy, Sharpeye- brown tom

_Apprentice, Hawkpaw(dark brown tabby tom)_

Medicine cat, Darkwing- soft brown she-cat, Sharpeye's sister

Warriors:

Longjump- white tom with one brown stripe from his tail to his head

Skyleap- pretty blue-gray she-cat with brown and creamy stripes on her pelt

_Apprentice, Soarpaw(white she-cat)_

Hugefoot- large heavy creamy tom with brown paws

_Apprentice, Reedpaw(light brown tabby, Hawkpaw's brother)_

Conebird- yellow she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens:

Onefoot- brown tom with one black paw

Ashwhisker- light gray with black whiskers

_(kits, Blackkit and Frogkit)_

**After the War Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader, Yellowstar- gray tom with yellow eyes and black paws

Deputy, Heaterhfan- tan she-cat

Medicine Cat, Grasslace- light gray she-cat with vivid green eyes

_Apprentice, Gorgepaw(brown tom)_

Warriors:

Jaggedfur- spiky black tom

Slowwing- black she-cat

_Apprentice, Fuzzypaw(white tom with one eye missing)_

Mudwing- dark brown tabby with long bushy tail and scars on flanks

_Apprentice, Thornpaw(brown tom with red paws)_

Laurelclaw-light gray she-cat with white paws and brown stripes

Raventooth- skinny black tom with gray stripes on his pelt, Brighttail's mate

_Apprentice, Robinpaw(red she-cat with green eyes)_

Patchfur- white tom with black patches and green eyes

Muskrat- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes, Patchfur's mate and formerly a rouge

Whitepelt- pure white she-cat with no tail

Queens:

Brighttail- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

Elders:  
Lightfur- creamy she-cat with white muzzle, oldest cat in Thunderclan

**Shadowclan**

Leader, Darkstar- gray tom with black ears, paws, and tail

Deputy, Amberrain- pretty light orange she-cat with blue eyes, Darkstar's mate

Medicine Cat, Wildgarlic- old dark gray tom with white stripes

Warriors:  
Redwing- red tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Runningpaw(brown tabby tom)_

Deadheart- small black she-cat with white underbelly and one ear missing

Dirtfoot- white tom with dark brown-black paws

_Apprentice,Heatherpaw_

Blueheart- black she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Amberrain- pretty light orange she-cat with blue eyes, Darkstar's mate

**Windclan**

Vinestar- Large gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy, Graystreak- dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes on ears, back, tail, and legs

Medicine Cat, Sunear- yellow she-cat

Warriors:  
Whitefoot- fast white she-cat

Pheasentclaw- lithe brown tom with cream underbelly and red tail, Whitefoot's mate

Runningclaw- creamy brown tom

_Apprentice, Icepaw(white she-cat with cream underbelly)_

Crosstail- black tom with a brown tail

_Apprentice, Sparrowpaw(lithe brown she-cat with a red tail)_

Elders:

Hareclaw- creamy tom

**Riverclan**

Bluestar- gray she-cat with vivid blue eyes

Deputy, Sharpeye- brown tom

Medicine cat, None

Warriors:

Skyleap- pretty blue-gray she-cat with brown and creamy stripes on her pelt

Conebird- yellow she-cat with bright blue eyes

Askwhisker- light gray she-cat with black whiskers, Skyleap's sister

Hawkfur- dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Eaglepaw(brown she-cat)_

Soarheart- white she-cat

Reedfur- light brown tabby, Hawkfur's brother

_Apprentice, Talonpaw(dark brown tom with black paws)_

Blackclaw- huge mean black tom with gray paws

Queens:

Onefoot- brown she-cat with one black paw

_(Second litter, Applekit and Rockkit)_

_**Outside the Clans:**_

Ivy- gray she-cat

Braveclaw- black tom

Braceclaw- black tom, Braveclaw's brother

Snug- fast white she-cat

Longjump- fomerly of Riverclan, a traitor

Stripepaw- formerly of Windclan, a traitor

Frogpaw- formerly of Riverclan, a traitor

**Have you said Heather's name out loud yet?**

**Don't... here's a result of that: *Shows picture of a mangled beaten up kitty).**

**Here's the Prolouge!**

The battle had been dreadful. Around the island, cats were crying over lost ones. Starclan cats were grouping the bodies next to the oak where leaders would hold gatherings.

One cat trailed off. Her mate had died today. So did many others, and one of her kits were maimed. Laurelclaw could not stand the pressure any longer as she threw herself into the lake, hoping to kill herself. _I wish I could see my mate one last time... _she thought. Then she realized if she died she could see him, and walk the stars with him forever.

Thrusting her head into the lake, Laurelclaw waited for it to be over. Suddenly someone rammed into her side, sending her collapsing onto the sand.

"Mouse brain! What are you doing?" it was her mate!

Laurelclaw forced open her eyes. "I want to join you...please don't leave me!"

Her mate stood over her as a cat of Starclan, with stars dancing around his paws. "Don't worry! I will be with you forever! Just bid your time, and soon you will be with me and then our kits will join us. I will love you forever!" he started to fade.

Laurelclaw's eyes widened. "Don't leave! Please! No!" she begged, crying. But her mate shook his head. "I have to go now. Don't kill yourself! I love you Laurelclaw! Take care of our kits!"he disappeared.

Laurelclaw got to trembling paws and surveyed the area. No one had seen them. Good. Still sobbing, she made her way over to the clearing, where Thornpaw raced up to her. "Mom!" he exclaimed. "No one could find you! I thought you were...dead."

Laurelclaw shook her head. I'm fine."

Thornpaw smiled. "Our whole family survived! Yay! Wait- where is Dad?" Suddenly downcast and worried he stared at his paws. "Did you see him?"

Laurelclaw's legs almost gave away. "I'm sorry, Thornpaw. He... he didn't make it."

Thornpaw stared at her for a moment and then let out a huge wail. "Nooo! Dad! Eggtail!" he yowled and he ran off to where Robinpaw and Fuzzypaw were waiting. As he talked to them Laurelclaw saw that the two's happy faces turned into sadness, and Robinpaw padded to Laurelclaw and pressed her muzzle against the she-cat's fur, tears running down her face.

"I...I know, Robinpaw. But Eggtail will be with us, in our hearts, forever. Then we will see him in Starclan! Right, Robinpaw?"

Robinpaw nodded dully. "R-right," she murmured.

The two walked around the oaks looking for Thunderclan cats that had died. Then, helping carrying Eggtail, they padded back to camp.

**Later**

At camp Robinpaw still looked unhappy so Laurelclaw camp over to her to speak to her.

"Just remember that he loves you and that he will be with us, and he wants me to take care of you. Robinpaw, you will talk to him again. He might even come down from Starclan to see you!" Laurelclaw tried to smile at Robinpaw, who's face lit up the tiniest bit.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so." Laurelclaw answered. Their family may be ripped apart, but now they knew they were really together. And Eggtail would watch over them until it was their time to walk among the stars with him, and even forever after that.

**I think you might see Tigerstar and Heather next chapter.**

**07/28/12**

**For those who send in OC's, they don't appear on this simply because then the allegiances would be... REALLY long.**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	2. Chapter One: Windclan Defeat

**So... this is Chapter One.**

**Tigerstar: Big deal!**

**Cinderstar: Grr...I'm getting fed up with you! And stop appearing in my Fanfic!**

**Tigerstar: But I can!**

**Cinderstar: Leave before I let Heather take care of you!**

**(Heather is a 5 moon-old kit that is very...aggressive.)**

**Tigerstar: AH! Goodbye!**

**Cinderstar: After him.**

**Heather: My pleasure.**

**Snowstar: We still don't own Warriors. Just Cinderstar, Snowstar, and Heather.**

**Heather: I ain't owned by anyone!**

**Snowstar: Keep thinking that, honey.**

Brighttail sweeped her eyes over her kits. "Now, I want you to behave when you meet the clan, okay?"

Her kits chorused, "okay!" and scampered out of the nursery and out to the clearing.

Brighttail sighed. "How can I deal with all of you," she murmured, "only Starclan knows."

Lilykit turned around. "I heard that!" Then she raced after her siblings.

By the warrior's den was a large stump they usually ate at. When no warriors were there it turned into the kit's play stump.

Firekit, the biggest, got there first as yowled, "I win!" and jumped onto the stump. "Gather around, Thunderclan, for a clan meeting to hear what the great leader Firestar has to say!"

Jumpkit frowned. "That isn't fair!" he huffed. "You're the largest so you always get to be leader! I want to be leader for once!"

Firekit grinned. "'Jumpstar'? What kind of name is that? Firestar sounds much better. A star so hot its on fire!"

Lilykit sniggered. "Your too self conceited to listen to others Firekit," she chided.

Firekit's smile vanished as he leaped onto Lilykit and the two disappeared into a tiny know of fur.

"Get off of me!" Lilykit managed to drag herself away from Firekit and the red kit glared at her.

"I'll beat you next time," he vowed.

Lilykit shuddered- Firekit could beat her most of the time. And now that she had made him look weak he would stop at nothing to get back at her!

"Anyway, it's time to chose a new deputy!" Firekit yelled. He looked down at the few kits spread below him- Lilykit, Jumpkit, Gracekit, Amberkit, and Hopkit. Lilykit was a tiny brown and white she-kit, Jumpkit was a brown tom, Gracekit was a long legged calico, Amberkit was orange and delicate she-kit, Hopkit was a big brown and black tabby tom, and Firekit was a red fiery tom. Three she-cats and three toms.

Firekit paused. "I choose... Hopkit!" and the tabby kit jumped in surprise. "What- me?" he asked.

"Of course, mouse brain!" Firekit chuckled. "You are the next strongest and biggest!"

Lilykit narrowed her eyes. How dare Firekit chose on size and strength rather than speed and skill! He was one to speak himself- a big huge mouse brain he was. Lilykit decided that when she was an apprentice she would stop at nothing but to beat him every time they faced.

"Well, I thought you should have chosen Gracekit- she _is_ the prettiest and smartest," Hopkit reasoned, which made Lilykit even madder. "That isn't fair at all!" she protested. Jumpkit nodded. "I can't believe you would choose like that!"

Firekit and Hopkit leaned over the two other kits and growled. They were about to attack when they were pushed to the side by Amberkit and Gracekit. "Stop it!" the two yowled at the same time.

Lilykit purred. "Thanks Gracekit and Amberkit!"

Amberkit nodded. "Anytime!"

"But what Hopkit said _is _true. I am the most pretty!" Gracekit giggled.

Lilykit rolled her eyes. "In your dreams! Everyone knows I am!" Gracekit gave a pretend angry look at bowled her over. The two were still tussling when a patrol of cats rushed into camp.

Lilykit broke apart from her sister and looked at the three cats. Jaggedfur, Slowwing, and Fuzzypaw still bore the marks of the war that elders and queens whispered to the kits. Apparently it went on forever, starting when Fuzzypaw and his siblings were kits. Now they were almost warriors. No one knew how it had happened or started, but all four clans suffered badly and there where halves of clans wiped out completely. Brighttail said a lot died, including the great Thunderclan leader Scorchstar. But now they had a new leader. His name was Yellowstar and he was the best leader ever! … or at least Lilykit thought.

Yellowstar was right now resting on the Highledge by his den, but bounded down when he saw the patrol of cats heaving for breath.

"Its Windclan- they invaded!" Slowwing gasped.

"Where is Heatherfang? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

The patrol exchanged looks and Jaggedfur explained, "She is trying to stall them with words so we can get a patrol out. We need to hurry!"

Yellowstar nodded and rushed to the Highledge. "All warriors and apprentices come here! Now!" he barked.

Brighttail, Robinpaw, Mudwing, Whitepelt, and Thornpaw raced to the Highledge and sat down.

"Stand up! We need to go to the Windclan border now- they are invading! Everyone but Brighttail, lets go!" Yellowstar ordered, and the cats selected ran out.

"That isn't many cats!" Amberkit fretted.

Brighttail shook her head as she padded over to her kits. "Actually, that may be enough to scare them off. After the battles recently there aren't much Windclan warriors left. I just wish I got to go."

"Cheer up! Maybe you can go next time!" Hopkit pressed against her fur.

Brighttail frowned. "There may not be a next time. Plus I have you six. I can't just rush out to battle without thinking about you guys. And I don't want to leave you."

"What about Raventooth? Dad?" Firekit asked.

"He can go into battles because he is stronger,and more experienced, and he doesn't have much of a worry. Fathers are not usually attached to their kits as much."

"Oh." Firekit sounded sad and disappointed. "Where is he now?"

Standing up and starting to walk away to the fresh kill pile, calling over her shoulder, "I don't know because he went on a hunting patrol. You'll see him soon!"

Firekit pouted. In the distance the six kits could hear the sounds of cats fighting with Windclan. Firekit hoped they won. And that he could fight in the next battle.

"I wish I could beat Windclan up!" he growled. "Now!"

"There will be future battles soon!" Lilykit pointed out as she played moss ball with Gracekit. The two were best friends.

Then they heard the sound of paw steps. Lilykit abandoned her game with Gracekit. Hopkit and Amberkit stopped fighting. Jumpkit walked back from where he was sneaking up on an elder.

The patrol was back!

The Thunderclan medicine cat, Grasslace, and her apprentice, Gorgepaw, raced out of the medicine cat den with jaws full of herbs. Placing them down Grasslace mewed, "what injures are worse? Come on, show them to me!"

Yellowstar padded forward first. "I have a cut on my neck!" and Grasslace nodded. "Gorgepaw, you do the other warriors. I'll start with Yellowstar."

Firekit saw that Raventooth, Laurelclaw and Muskrat were in the patrol. He tipped his head to the side. Why were they? They had been hunting!

"Raventooth!" Firekit turned to see a very angry Brighttail stride forward. "Why did you fight? You still have that gash on your flank that hasn't healed yet!"

"It's okay, Brighttail. I wasn't hurt badly. Just a scratch on my back." The skinny tom replied. "I'll live."

Brighttail still looked trouble. "Just don't push yourself," she warned.

"I will, I promise."

Firekit bounced around his parents. "lets play a game!"

Raventooth shook his head. "can't, sorry Firekit. I have to get my scratch patched. Maybe later." he turned around and left.

Firekit hung his head. "Did I do something wrong?"he asked.

"No," resounded Brighttail. "He's just busy and hurt. Let's go back to the nursery."

That night Firekit was awoken by a strange noise. The scuffling of paws.

He crept outside the nursery and ducked behind a small scraggly bush that provided just enough cover for him. Looking he saw Yellowstar and Grasslace standing side by side, in deep conversation.

"...Thank you Grasslace. But our defeat bothers me. How did Windclan manage to beat us?"

Grasslace whispered, "I don't know. But Windclan took that stretch of land beyond the river. How can we live with out that? Or with Windclan's threat?"

"I don't think we can! Our clan could die out! I thought Windclan was done with fighting when the war ended. And it's _Windclan_, for Starclan's sake!" Yellowstar ranted.

"Shh, you'll wake the kits! Go back to bed, and maybe Starclan will speak with you. Now go."

Yellowstar nodded and padded to the Highledge, jumping up with his powerful hind legs. After he disappeared into his den Grasslace walked back to hers. Moments later there were quiet snoring noises from the leader's den.

Firekit slid out of his hiding place and was about to go to the nursery when he heard yet another noise. _The leader or Grasslace? _He wondered but it was only Jaggedfur cursing as he scrambled back up to the guard post, a bleeding scratch on his leg. The sight made Firekit snigger.

Creeping back into his nest the news her heard crashed down on him. They had lost against Windclan? What would they do now?


	3. Chapter Two: Out of the Stone Hollow

**Cinderstar: I'm going to do the POV's in this order: Lilykit, Firekit, Gracekit. And the other three siblings will come along later. **

**Snowstar: Cool. Good thinking, Cinderstar.**

**Cinderstar: It's actually both of our thinking, as we are the same person.**

**Tigerstar: I'm not.**

**Cinderstar: Quit appearing!  
*Sounds of fighting can be heard in background***

**Snowstar: Um... We don't own Tigerstar or Warriors.**

**Cinderstar: We don't...?**

**Gracekit's POV**

Gracekit heard a faint mew in her dreams. Waking up, she saw Firekit standing over her.

"Wake up! I need to tell everyone something." Gracekit knew that by 'everyone' he meant all of the kits.

"Okay," replied a very tired Gracekit. She forced herself up and padded to the entrance.

They met in the back of the nursery, six kits crowding up the small space where only two cats could easily fit. "Why can't this space be any bigger?" Amberkit grumbled.

"It doesn't matter!" Firekit growled. "Did you know Thunderclan lost the battle yesterday? He could have let us fight! Were almost six moons old!"

Hopkit frowned. "I don't think so. Are you sure...?"

Firekit nodded and mewed, "I _know _so!"

"I think Yellowstar didn't make us apprentices yesterday for a reason," Gracekit meowed.

"Why?" Lilykit asked.

Gracekit gulped. "We're too young to battle aren't we?" She shifted her paws uncomfortably, knowing what Firekit's answer was about to be. And she was right, of course.

"No! I'm not too young! Let me-" Angry Firekit was cut off by Amberkit, who said, "I _still _can't believe we lost the battle yesterday! Still!"

Firekit's ears turned red. "Let me speak, Amberkit!" He yowled, "I can fight! I can fight in the battles against Windclan right now!" Dropping his voice a little, he mewed, "I hope Yellowstar makes us apprentices today. Wont that be the best? Then we can kick Windclan's butt before they take over more land!"

"What?" Gracekit and Lilykit hissed. "They took territory?" Jumpkit and Amberkit cried out. Hopkit was the only calm one. "I still don't think Yellowstar was very happy about that, now was he?" the tom mused.

Firekit shook his head. "He wasn't!"

Gracekit still had a question. "How did you find out about this?" she asked. Firekit gave her a smirk. "I overheard the leader, Yellowstar, and our medicine cat, Grasslace, talking about it yesterday night- I mean, last night."

"Okay. Now I'm going to go get some fresh kill..." Jumpkit padded away.

Amberkit and Gracekit murmured agreement and followed their brother, with Lilykit right behind them. Turning her head, Gracekit saw Hopkit and Firekit talking quietly behind the nursery. _What are they planning? _She wondered.

**Sunhigh- Hopkit's POV**

As soon as their siblings left, Firekit and Hopkit got right down to business.

"What should we do to get Yellowstar impressed? It has to be so big, he'll have to make us apprentices!" Firekit mewed excitedly.

"We could find an enemy like a fox and beat it," Hopkit suggested. "wait- no, we couldn't do that. Yellowstar would just get mad at us!"

"Yeah," Firekit agreed. "That's why we should _create _a problem, and save a warrior or kit or apprentice!"

Hopkit was troubled. He thought that they would definitely get in trouble if they did _that_. What could they do? Then it came to him. "Windclan!" he burst out. "Our problem right now is Windclan, so we should help fight them or something! We could spy on them!"

"That's perfect!" Firekit exclaimed. "We will spy on them! Should we let in the others on our plan?"

Hopkit shook his head. "Of course not. They would get in the way, or cause trouble, or tell Brighttail about the plan. No, we need to do this on our own."

"Okay. Lets go now, after we eat."

"Sure."

**Jumpkit's POV**

Jumpkit shared a mouse with Gracekit that morning as Amberkit shared a tiny vole with Lilykit. Jumpkit had just finished when he saw a dashing Firekit. He was running to the thorn tunnel that led out of camp. Following him was Hopkit, slightly slower but catching up fast. "Firekit! Hopkit! Where are you going?" Jumpkit asked the pair of kits. But they ignored him.

_Where are they going? What are they doing? _He wondered.

"Gracekit! Amberkit! Lilykit! Firekit and Hopkit are leaving camp!" he breathed.

"What? They can't be!" Amberkit gasped. But it was true and as the three she-kits could see the edge of Hopkit's tail disappearing through the thorn tunnel.

"We have to go after them!" Lilykit announced.

"Go after who?" another voice questioned. The four kits spun around to see their mother, Brighttail. "Who are you going after, Lilykit?" she repeated.

"I-um, we want to go after Hopkit and Firekit b-because they left camp. Hopkit and me and Amberkit and Gracekit saw them leave th-through the thorn tunnel, momma, Brighttail! We wanted to s-see what they were doing!" Lilykit just managed to stutter to her mother. Brighttail nodded. "Okay then, Lilykit. But shouldn't you tell Yellowstar, or me first before you go off on your own? And through the forest! That's a big no-no."

The four kits hung their heads. "We are very sorry, momma!" Gracekit meowed solemnly. "We wont try to go off on our own again!"

"Good. Now, we need to tell Yellowstar. Lilykit, please go and do that. Jumpkit, go tell Raventooth. Amberkit, tell Grasslace just in case the two run into trouble. And Gracekit, wait here with me."

The four kits nodded and ran off to their specific duties. Jumpkit ran to the warrior's den and saw a dark shape curled up in the far corner nest. "Raventooth!" he hissed.

Raventooth got up groggily and shook his head to wake himself up. "What is it...Jumpkit?"

"Um, well Firekit and Hopkit are missing! They left through the thorn tunnel."

Raventooth was up at once. "What do you want me to do?"

"Brighttail wants you. You could go on the patrol to help find them?" Jumpkit offered as father and son walked out of the warrior's den and to where Brighttail, Gracekit, Yellowstar, Lilykit, and Amberkit where waiting.

"Where is Grasslace?" asked Brighttail. "She is getting herbs ready." Amberkit replied.

Yellowstar sat down, eating a mouse. "Good. Now, Raventooth, Brighttail, Grasslace, and... Mudwing. You'll go." When his name was called Mudwing padded over to the group. "I heard. Lets go."

"Wait- we want to go too!" Amberkit whined. "Pleeeaasseee?"

Brighttail shook her head. "Not until your apprentices, you can't."

Yellowstar looked up from his mouse. "Hm... Actually, it looks like they _are _six moons. But are there six available mentors?"

Raventooth nodded. "Yes, yes there is."

Jumpkit exchanged an excited look with Lilykit. They were about to become apprentices!

Yellowstar jumped onto the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a clan meeting!"

Brighttail jumped up and hissed in his ear, "not now! We don't have the time!"

"OK OK!" replied a very angry and annoyed Yellowstar. "All warriors without apprentices come here right now!"

Jaggedfur, Laurelclaw, and Heatherfang came out of the warrior's den while Muskrat padded out of the elder's den- she must have been chatting with the only elder of Thunderclan- Lightfur.

"Great Starclan!" Jumpkit heard Yellowstar mutter. "We need one more mentor!"

Then, emerging from the thorn tunnel came Robinpaw, Thornpaw, Patchfur, and Whitepelt. They all looked sweaty and tired because they had just come back from training.

"Good!" Yellowstar announced. "Who would like to be a mentor?"

All of the warriors came forward but Muskrat. Jumpkit sighed- Muskrat might have been a good mentor for him.

"OK then, Jaggedfur and Laurelclaw, come up!"

The two came forward and dipped their heads. "This is rushed but is needed. Jaggedfur, you will mentor Jump_paw_. He is energetic and so were you as a kit and apprentice. Teach him everything you know."

The rest of the cats called out Jumppaw's name a few times, and made Jumppaw so happy he could have done a back flip. He was an apprentice now!

Gracekit got Laurelclaw, Amberkit got Whitepelt, Hopkit was chosen to mentored by Patchfur, Firekit by Heatherfang, and then-.

"Lilykit, come forward. I shall mentor you, and channel your energy and spirit to use of a warrior. You are now Lilypaw!"

"Wow!" Lilypaw exclaimed as the clan called out, "Lilypaw! Lilypaw!"

"This meeting is over. The ones I selected for patrol, come here. And Mudwing, bring your apprentice." Mudwing nodded and took Thornpaw, and they joined the patrol.

Jumppaw's heart sank. He was made an apprentice, had a great mentor... and _still _didn't get to go rescue his brothers.

_At least they are going to be apprentices when they get back, _he thought as the search patrol left. But he would still be a warrior! _This is the best day of my life!_ And aloud, he mewed, "So, Jaggedfur, what are we going to do now?" But he kept wondering, _Where is Hopkit and Firekit? Are they safe?_

As if answer to his question, there was a screech above the hollow.

**Cliffhanger! Well, maybe not _exactly, _since I'm writing the next chapter right aft er this. But still, what will happen to Hopkit and Firekit? Will they ever make it to Windclan?**

**Cinderstar: Read on to find out!**

**Snowstar: Waiting to read Fanfics. The story of my life.**

**Cinderstar: No it isn't...**


	4. Chapter Three: Prophecy

**Snowstar: I'm talking and writing this chapter since Cinderstar isn't here today...hee hee hee...**

**Tigerstar: Um, yeah...she isn't behind me tied up with a gag in her mouth! Um, yeah!**

**Cinderstar: Mmmph! Mmm!**

**Snowstar: Anyway, we don't own Tigerstar or Warriors. Just Cinderstar and me, since Heather 'isn't own by anyone'.**

**Heather: It's true!**

**Cinderstar: Mpmm memph!**

**Firekit's POV(see I told you it would be messed up sometimes!)**

Firekit and Hopkit raced through the forest, following what they hoped was the scent of the moors Windclan lived on.

"Aren't we almost there?" asked a tired Hopkit.

"No," Firekit panted. "But we have been traveling for a really...long...time...how do patrols do this?"

Suddenly a deep voice meowed behind them. "We rest as we go along, not run until we can't run anymore." It was- _Yellowstar_!

"Uh-oh," muttered Firekit. "We're in loads of trouble, aren't we Yellowstar?"

"Yes," the gray leader replied. "Your mother and father has been worried sick about you." As on cue, some bracken rustled behind them and Brighttail and Raventooth came stumbling out. When Brighttail saw her missing kits she raced over to Firekit and Hopkit and licked them fiercely.

"I thought you could have died, or been caught by Windclan!" the tortoiseshell queen cried out.

Firekit hung his head. His mom thought he and Hopkit had died. Then he realized just how feather-brained their idea had been. There was no way they could have made it to Windclan and back without being caught.

"Firepaw, Hoppaw, what exactly were you thinking when you left camp?" asked Raventooth.

"W-we wanted to spy on Windclan, and figure out their plans, sir, because you lost the battle."

Brighttail gasped, and Raventooth looked stricken. Mudwing and Thornpaw, who had been behind Yellowstar the whole time, waited for their leader's reply.

"How exactly did you figure that out?" Yellowstar asked calmly. His face showed no emotion.

"We j-just knew, sir!" Hopkit bravely said as Firekit thought about what Yellowstar had said. _Firepaw, Hoppaw, what exactly were you thinking when you left camp? _Then it hit Firekit- _Firepaw _and _Hoppaw_! They were apprentices!

"Wait!" Firekit burst out. "We are apprentices now?"

Yellowstar stopped what he was saying, and Firekit suddenly realized that he had interrupted his leader. _I'm going to be in so much trouble! _Firekit thought. _I'm so embarrassed!_

Yellowstar stared at him. "...yes. Now, as I was saying, You two are in a lot of trouble for trying to spy on Windclan. It's hard enough for us _warriors _to spy on them because of their open moor. So why do you think kits can do it?"

"I-um, I don't know, Yellowstar." meowed Hopkit. "I'm really sorry for what we did."

"Good," Yellowstar smiled briefly before turning to Firekit. "And you, Firepaw?"

"I'm also sorry, sir. We shouldn't do that ever again!" Firekit replied.

"Also good. Now lets go back to camp. Firepaw, Hoppaw, your mentors are... Heatherfang for Firepaw, and Hoppaw has Patchfur. Okay?"

Both young apprentices nodded, and Firepaw was filled with joy.

_I'm an apprentice! Finally! _

But he was so exhausted that he didn't see where he was putting his paws, and as they approached camp, he was so tired he put one paw over the edge... and tripped, falling into the hollow. _I'm falling! _He was filled with horror as he plummeted down, Brighttail's terrified screech filling camp and the forest that surrounded.

**Amberpaw's POV(Back to normal! Next will be Lilypaw, and then skipping over to Gracekit since Firekit just had his turn)**

Amberpaw ran over to where Firepaw's lifeless body was near the medicine cat den. Was his neck snapped? His back bone broken? His face smashed?

_No! _He was fine, other than ragged breathing, and a few scratches. Amberpaw was filled with joy as she looked at him. He would survive! Then she realized her judgment might be wrong- after all, she was no medicine cat.

She turned around to see Grasslace carrying a wad of leaves in her jaws, with Gorgepaw trailing behind with cobwebs.

"Where is he hurt?" Grasslace put down the herbs and asked Amberpaw.

"He-he has a scratch on his leg and a bit of fur is missing on his tail and back, and his breathing isn't normal," Amberpaw stuttered. "And a scratch on his neck."

"Good," Grasslace slowly nodded. "Gorgepaw, hand me those cobwebs."

Gorgepaw obeyed and looked down at Firepaw. _Is he okay? _Amberpaw wondered. She knew cobwebs were for bleeding, but could also be used to support the leg a little. Like a cast.

"Is he okay?" Amberpaw asked the question aloud.

"Yes, he just needs some rest and a couple days of doing nothing," Grasslace replied. She put some of those leaves she had been carrying onto his leg, and then plastered the cobwebs on.

Seeing Amberpaw's confused look, Grasslace explained, "This is comfrey, which will mend any hurt bones, and the cobweb is to make sure it doesn't fall off."

"Cool!" Amberpaw squeaked as she looked at Firepaw. "So are any bones broken?"

Gorgepaw shook his head. "No, or else Grasslace would make him stay in the medicine den longer. He needs to stay there so his scratch on his neck will heal. No rough training for him!"

"_Wow_,'' Amberpaw mewed in awe. "You guys know a lot!"

"It takes time to," Gorgepaw smiled. "I don't even know everything yet!"

"Yes, he doesn't. But soon he will..." Grasslace trailed off, to Amberpaw's confusion. What did she mean by that? _She's talking like she's about to retire or something, _Amberpaw thought. It made a little sense, since Grasslace looked like she was getting older. _Maybe I can be Gorgepaw's apprentice then! _

Amberpaw shook her head out of her fantasy. She was training to be a _warrior_ now, not a medicine cat. She would never be a medicine cat. Her mentor would never allow it. _Neither would Yellowstar, _she thought sadly as she watched Brighttail's patrol come in the stone hollow. And as Raventooth demanded, "Will he be okay?" she knew Grasslace couldn't retire anytime soon. She had to work with Gorgepaw to make Firepaw better.

**Lilypaw's POV(BTW, Lilypaw is the runt of the litter. Out of six. She's also the calmest.)**

Lilypaw was finding it hard to get to sleep that night. She get tossing and turning around in her nest in the apprentice's den. _What if Firepaw never got better? _

She remembered what Amberpaw had told her about him just needing a few nights, and then he would train to be a warrior- after his punishments. She also remembered Amberpaw's eyes when she talked about the cobwebs, and how Grasslace knew so much about herbs. Lilypaw knew that Amberpaw wanted to become the next medicine cat of Thunderclan.

Hoppaw and Firepaw's punishment was that they had to clean out the elder's den and the nursery everyday. Slowwing was going to the nursery with her first litter- Mudwing was very proud, and the whole clan was buzzing with news that Mudwing and Slowwing were together. Their tasks would still be easy- cleaning out Brighttail's old nest once, Lightfur from the elder's den had her nest, and then Slowwing's when she went there tomorrow. So they really didn't have anything to do.

_At least it makes it easier for the other apprentices! _She thought excitedly. Jumppaw and her and their mentors took them on a tour of the territory. Amberpaw didn't get to go because- who was going to guard camp when most warriors were out? She would get to go tomorrow.

When she finally got to sleep, Lilypaw had a crazy dream- in her view at least. She was hunting in her dream- perfectly normal. But then a huge orange tom came and said something like this:

_Leaves of amber will not go to waste_

_if the Three go to a certain place_

_The graceful heart is facing trouble_

_and if the jumping hare comes there'll be double_

_A orange soul must glow bright_

_in order for the pond lilies to see the light_

_The Three are coming, they will destroy,_

_what matters most to the flying raven loves_

_And beware, for the hopping hare_

_will hold more pain than it can bare_

Then the tom raced away, leaving a small pile of lilies. _Me? _Lilypaw thought in her dream.

Then the tom reappeared, whispering in her ear, "_This will happen in order._"

**Sunhigh**

Lilypaw woke up sweating. What did the cat mean when he said, "This will happen in order"? And was that a prophecy from Starclan?

Thinking about it, she realized that her siblings were mentioned in it- _Leaves of _Amber, _the _Grace_ful heart, and if the _Jump_ing hare, pond _lilies. But 'flying raven'? Ravens were prey! And why wasn't Firepaw in it? Who were the three? How could she 'see the light' and why would a 'graceful heart' face trouble?

Wait- 'flying raven' could mean Raventooth. Firepaw could be the 'orange soul'. Gracepaw was facing trouble...but she still had the 'Three' and the 'See the light' questions unanswered.

Lilypaw thought of the Moon pool. Could her answers lie there?

"Lilypaw! Hunting patrol! Come on!" called out Amberpaw.

Lilypaw crawled out of her nest, still thinking about the prophecy. She was very worried, because it said that Amberpaw would go to waste very soon unless the 'Three' went to a certain place.


	5. Chapter Four: Jumping Hare

**Gracepaw: Cinderstar, I don't like the prophecy...  
****Cinderstar: Why, sweetie? I loved it!  
****Gracepaw: But its Lilypaw's prophecy! I hate it! Why does Amberpaw have to go to waste?  
****Cinderstar: *Grits teeth* She doesn't have to, sweetie. Get the three to the Moon pool!  
****Snowstar: Um, We don't own Warriors or Firestar or TIGERSTAR! Just Cinderstar and me.  
****Tigerstar: Why is my name all caps?  
****Firestar: Why isn't my name all caps?  
****Cinderstar: STOP APPEARING IN MY FAN FICS TIGERSTAR AND FIRESTAR!  
****Firestar: Thanks for the all caps!  
****Tigerstar: Grr...**

**Gracepaw's POV(Back on track!)**

Gracepaw noticed that Lilypaw seemed very tired on their hunting patrol that day. What had she been doing all night?  
"Okay, when you hunt a mouse, you'll want to creep slowly towards it. Keep your paws light- a mouse will hear or feel your paw steps before it scents or sees you." Laurelclaw instructed.  
Gracepaw nodded. "Okay!"  
"Now, Gracepaw, why don't you practice on that clump of ferns over there? Lilypaw, try on that fallen branch." ordered Heatherfang, the last member of the patrol. Firepaw couldn't come since he was in trouble, and Yellowstar was busy, so Heatherfang instead went.  
Gracepaw focused all of her strength into her hind legs as she did the hunting crouch Laurelclaw had just taught her. Carefully stepping forward, she creeped over to the clump of ferns, making sure she was down wind from it. Leaping, she crushed the ferns and scrabbled at a- a-  
"I caught a mouse!" she exclaimed. Laurelclaw raced over to see the apprentice's catch.  
"Congratulations, Gracepaw!" praised the warrior.  
Gracepaw smiled. "I can't believe it!" She then turned to watch Lilypaw, who was also stalking the stick. Jumping, Lilypaw missed the stick by a tiny mouse-length.  
"Bad luck," Gracepaw meowed sympathy. "Maybe next time." But to her surprise, instead of nodding, Lilypaw gazed at Gracepaw worriedly. _Is she upset because she missed? _Gracepaw wondered. But no, there was something else that had darkened the young she-cat's gaze.  
_Um, weird. _Gracepaw thought. Lilypaw wasn't acting like her normal shy, timid self. Well... she was being timid. _What is bothering her?_

**After the patrol**

In the end, Gracepaw had her mouse, Heatherfang caught two squirrels, and Lilypaw just managed to scent and catch one tiny vole. Laurelclaw was carrying a fat juicy rabbit and clinging on to another vole.  
"That was great!" Heatherfang exclaimed. "You two are good hunters. That was your first time, and no apprentice usually gets anything. You two are brilliant."  
Gracepaw was warmed-and moved- by Heatherfang's praise. "All I caught was a mouse!" she pointed out. "And I only got a small vole." Lilypaw frowned.  
Heatherfang's smile didn't disappear. "But you did catch _something_, and that is what counts."  
Laurelclaw nodded. "You two will make great warriors someday," she meowed. Staring at her, Gracepaw saw that something was wrong. When they got to camp she confronted her mentor by the fresh kill pile. "What's bothering you?" she asked.  
Laurelclaw looked sharply away. "I, well, my mate... Eggtail. He died in the great war, and he was with me when I caught my first piece of prey. And I had also caught a mouse." she sighed. "But I can't live in the past forever... bye, Gracepaw. We can do a border patrol tomorrow."  
Gracepaw stared at her until the warrior entered the warriors den. She realized it must be sad, losing the one that you love most of all. _I hope no one in my family ever dies, _she thought. Then she realized that that was mouse-brained. Of course someone would die one day!  
_All the more reason to share more time with them! _She though determinedly, and she picked up her mouse and dropped it by Lilypaw. "Want to share?" she offered.

**Hoppaw's POV**

"The cats going to the gathering are...er... myself, of course, Heatherfang, Gorgepaw, Raventooth, Lightfur, Mudwing, Laurelclaw, Gracepaw, Lilypaw, Jumppaw, Amberpaw, Robinpaw, and Jaggedfur. And Patchfur. That is all." Yellowstar announced.  
Hoppaw gritted his teeth. He knew already that he wasn't going to the gathering, but he still wanted to go! His sibling's first gathering, and he was excluded.  
_Well, at least not Firepaw, _he realized.  
He thought about Lilypaw's dream she had. The small tortoiseshell had told her five siblings right before Yellowstar's announcement, and now Hopkit was worried. Why did _he, _out of all of his siblings, have to keep pain?  
Hoppaw growled to himself, "Starclan will have to _force _me to endure pain or whatever, because this is enough hurt and pain for me right here!"  
Right now the tom was cleaning out Brighttail's old nest, which was so big to hold all of him and his littermates that it was taking _forever. _He had started right after sunhigh, gathering moss, and as Lilypaw and Gracepaw came back he started to clean out Brighttail's old moss. Now Hoppaw was almost done, and it was almost moon high. _I've been doing this all day! _He thought unhappily. And he wanted to know what Yellowstar would say about Windclan taking Thunderclan's land.  
_If I was there, Windclan would wish they had never been kitted! _As soon as he thought that Hoppaw wanted to take it back. For one, he was too small to cause a lot of damage on a full grown Windclan warrior. Another reason was that he would get into even _more _trouble if he attacked Windclan! Starclan would be furious with him!  
Finally, Hoppaw had finished weaving in the last feather, and rested in it for a second. _Slowwing will love this nest... _he stood up to admire his work. Where Brighttail's nest used to be was now a slightly smaller nest made for Slowwing. It could hold her and maybe three or four kits, since she was expecting three. _At least, that's what Gorgepaw told me.  
_Hoppaw took out a small pile of unused moss, rolled it into a ball, and carried it over to the medicine cat den. Padding behind the bramble screen, he called out, "Grasslace?" Gorgepaw wouldn't be there since he left for the gathering.  
The old medicine cat walked out of the cave, her eyes brightening when she saw the moss. "Thanks!" the she-cat mewed. "I need moss for sick cats."  
Hoppaw dipped his head and went to the apprentice den. He could sleep for a moon! Crashing in his nest, Hoppaw fell asleep right away.

**All you may have gotten from that was that all the siblings know about the prophecy, but there's also the news of cats going to the gathering! Yay gatherings! Anyway, here's Jumppaw for you. **

**Jumppaw's POV**

Jumppaw slowly gripped his claws into the log and padded forward. _Please don't let me fall in, Starclan! _He begged silently. Looking down, he saw the harsh, cold lake beneath him.  
He carefully padded across, and gleefully jumped down onto the soft sand after crossing. _I made it!  
_He looked back behind him and saw Gracepaw walking across. She was going steady... steady...  
_Phlfffffffph! _Jumppaw gasped- Gracepaw had fallen into the lake  
"HELP!" Jumppaw cried out. "Gracepaw fell in!" Jaggedfur, who was next to cross the log, was going steady but was too far away. Without thinking, Jumppaw splashed into the water and tried to swim in after her.  
He finally reached the calico apprentice and grabbed her scruff. "I-I have you!" he chattered. He was freezing.  
Gracepaw gazed at him with wide, scared eyes as she tried to paddle. But though her name was Gracepaw, she was anything _but _graceful in the water. It was a little easy swimming without Gracepaw's dead weight.  
_We're going to sink! _The tired and horrified tom thought.  
Suddenly Gracepaw's weight lifted and Jumppaw was left to swim with only himself. His eyes barely open, he saw a blue-gray she-cat pulling his sister to the island. _Who is she? _Jumppaw thought. But he wasn't even trying to hold himself anymore- he was too tire.  
Jumppaw let his paws stop working and he began to sink. _I'm never going to be a warrior...  
_The thought jerked him awake. If he gave up, he would never be a warrior!  
Jumppaw used his paws to propel his body up and his head broke the surface.  
"Jumppaw!" "Jumppaw! Jumppaw!" "Jumppaw sweetie! Where are you?"  
Though very tired, Jumppaw's ears turned red. He knew exactly who that last shout belonged to. Brighttail.  
Then he felt a patch of fur brush him. _Jaggedfur._ He recognized the spiky black fur. "I wont let my first apprentice die," the tom muttered as he grabbed Jumppaw's scruff and dragged him to the shore of the island.  
Heaving for breath, Jumppaw flopped himself onto the moon- lit sand. "T-thanks, Jaggedfur," he breathed. "No problem," the large tom replied. "Now lets go to the Gathering. You'll be amazed. Wet, but amazed."  
Jumppaw just managed to nod, and when he was ready, he stood up and followed his mentor to the island. Glancing back, the lake seemed to suddenly became clear. A clear lake? Jumppaw shook his head- he must be seeing things. But as he padded to his mentor, he heard a clear voice whisper in his head: _Take heed of what you have seen, Jumping hare! _

**Amberpaw's POV**

Amberpaw trotted to where Gracepaw was huddling by her mentor, Laurelclaw. "Hi Gracepaw. Why are you so wet?"  
Gracepaw turned around and glowered at you, ears red. Taken aback, Amberpaw frowned. _Whats wrong with her? Who fed her crow food?  
_"I'm j-just going to go sit over by Jumppaw then." Amberpaw strutted away to Jumppaw, who was talking to her mentor. But when she looked at him closely, she saw that he was also soaked. "Jumppaw, what happened to you and Gracepaw?" Amberpaw demanded.  
Jumppaw turned to her and explained the lake experience. "And then a strange voice whispered in my head, 'Take heed of what you have seen, Jumping hare'. Come on, what does 'Jumping hare' mean?" he finished in a rushed whisper. "And if Gracepaw is unhappy it's because of her falling into the lake!"  
Amberpaw's eyes widened. "Wow!" she breathed as she sat down beside her brother. "I think 'Jumping Hare' meant you!"


	6. Chapter Five: Gathering

**Cinderstar: Gathering Time! Yay!**

**Tigerstar: Yesh! Its time to kill some cats!**

**Snowstar: You realize that you can't kill at a gathering, right?**

**Tigerstar: Come on, women, since when I have followed the Warrior Code?**

**Cinderstar: I'll leave you to your fight. Anyway, I -nor Snowstar- own Warriors. Just ourselves.**

**Snowstar: ATTENTION: This chapter is going to rotate _really _quickly. Or is it just me...?**

**Lilypaw's POV **

Lilypaw ran to Heatherfang, who was wandering around the crowds of cats. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

Heatherfang turned around. "Hey, Lilypaw!" the deputy smiled. "Would you like to meet the other deputies?" she offered. Lilypaw nodded eagerly. "Yes please!"

Heatherfang padded over to a brown tom with clear yellow eyes. "Sharpeye, hey." she mewed happily. "How is the prey running?"

"Good," the brown tom's mew was a deep rumble, almost a growl. "We have a new warrior."

"Great! What's his name? Or hers?" Heatherfang asked. "Blackclaw. He's huge and already one of our strongest warriors." came the reply.

"Wow!" Heatherfang gasped. "Anyway, this is Lilypaw. She's one of our new apprentices." Lilypaw ducked her head shyly until Sharpeye meowed, "hello, young one. Welcome. I take it this is your first gathering?"

"Yep!" Lilypaw nodded.

"Yes. I'm showing her all of the deputies." Heatherfang mewed impatiently. "Lets go now, Lilypaw."

"Good bye, Heatherfang. Lilypaw. Let's hope we never meet in battle," Sharpeye rumbled. "May Starclan light your path."

Heatherfang took Lilypaw the Great Oak and pointed with her tail to a pretty orange she-cat that was staring at a large gray tom with black paws, ears, and tail. "Whoa..." Lilypaw breathed. "Who are those?"

"That's Amberrain," Heatherfang meowed harshly. "Deputy of Shadowclan, mate to the _great _Darkstar. The ignorant furball!"

Lilypaw stared at the she-cat. "Are you sure? She looks very nice!"

Glaring, Heatherfang veered away from the giant oak and near the edge of the clearing where a dark gray tom not unlike Darkstar was sitting contently.

"Graystreak!" Heatherfang called.

The dark tom walked to Heatherfang. "How's the prey running?"

While Heatherfang talked to Graystreak, Lilypaw wandered over to Jaggedfur and Jumppaw and Amberpaw. "Hi!" she smiled.

Jumppaw and Amberpaw quickly inched closer to her and both said at the same time, "Guess what happened!"

After they told her Lilypaw mused over it. It had _nothing _to do with her first prophecy. It didn't even rhyme!

Suddenly a yowl jerked Lilypaw from her thoughts and she saw Yellowstar standing at the edge of a branch on the Great Oak.

"Let the Gathering began!" Yellowstar announced.

**So what's up with Amberrain, huh? Who knows what Jumppaw's warrior name is going to be?**

**Firepaw's POV**

Firepaw hated this. Laying in a patch of moss, waiting for his scratches to heal. They were _scratches_, for Starclan's sake!

Suddenly he heard paw steps. A nest a fox-length away held Gorgepaw- or at least a few moments ago it did. Now the small tom was walking to were Raventooth was waiting next to a swath of moonlight. Where he was he was concealed in a patch of shadows. Gorgepaw met him and sat down next to the warrior.

"...You sure he'll be fine?" asked the wiry black tom.

Firepaw tipped his head to the side. _Wasn't Raventooth supposed to be at the gathering? _But here he was, staying behind. If he was Raventooth, Firepaw would go in a heartbeat.

"Yes, of course, Raventooth!" replied the exasperated Gorgepaw.

Firepaw groaned inwardly. For the second night in a row, he was _spying._

"Good. If he doesn't... Gorgepaw, you know the deal I made. I can't afford to break it. Windclan had given me three days..."

Firepaw leaned closer. What did they mean by 'deal'? And why was his honorable father dealing with _Windclan_? Confused, he accidentally stepped on a bramble. _Ow! _He thought, and tried to stifle a squeak of pain.

"Who's there?" Raventooth demanded. When no one answered, he meowed, "Goodnight Gorgepaw. I'm going back to the Gathering."

Gorgepaw muttered something and the two toms separated. Trying his best to look asleep, Firepaw felt Gorgepaw's fur slightly touch his shoulders. Gorgepaw soon fell asleep, but Firepaw was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Raventooth's shady meeting.

**Gracepaw's POV**

Gatherings. They seemed great to Jumppaw, and Lilypaw and Amberpaw but Gracepaw was in a really bad mood.

"Cheer up, Gracepaw, because Windclan wont attack us here. The full moon is a truce." Laurelclaw mewed.

Gracepaw nodded. "I know." She mewed as she licked a soaking wet paw.

She remembered when she fell into the lake. Jumppaw had saved her then. She flash backed quickly...

_Gracepaw tried to hold her balance but the warrior waiting behind her, Jaggedfur, was moving the log. Gripping her claws, she looked at the island. She was halfway! _

_Then she glanced down and stifled a mew of fear. Falling in, she tried to swim like she had once seen Laurelclaw demonstrate to Robinpaw, but was too weak. She let herself float down, ignoring Jumppaw's yowl of surprise as he hit the water and grabbed her._

_But then another cat- a warrior that smelled of fish, so most likely Riverclan- grabbed her scruff and pulled her to shore. Gracepaw was alive!_

_After panting for a few seconds Gracepaw looked up at her mentor. "Th-thanks," she panted. "But wh-who are you?"_

_It was a pretty blue-gray she-cat that replied. "My name is Skyleap, of Riverclan."_

"_Thanks aga-again." When Gracepaw's health was fully restored she easily padded to the Great Oak and sat down next to a small fluffy tom. He was probably also Riverclan, and also an apprentice._

"_Hi!" she mewed, trying to be friendly._

"_Hello," he replied. "What's your name?"_

"_Gracepaw. Yours?" he said his name was Rockpaw, which was sounded cool to the other apprentice. "So, your Riverclan?" she had asked. He had also nodded to that._

"_Yep. And you smell of mice, so I'm guessing you are Thunderclan. Newest apprentice too, from your soft fur."_

_Gracepaw had stared at him in surprise. "Your preceptive. But no, I'm not the newest apprentice. My siblings and I are almost all here tonight."_

"_Who are they?"_

_Gracepaw had easily pointed them out- Jumppaw, Amberpaw, Lilypaw- then told her new friend about Firepaw and Hoppaw._

"_You have a lot of siblings!" Rockpaw had exclaimed. "I only have Applepaw, and she couldn't come because she got in trouble for crossing the Shadowclan border."_

"_Wow. Who are your parents?" Gracepaw had asked. "Mine are Brighttail and Raventooth."_

"_Ah... you look a lot like that tortoiseshell over there." Rockpaw had pointed with his tail to Brighttail. "Mine are Onefoot and Sharpeye."_

_Then Laurelclaw had dragged Gracepaw off to another spot, telling Gracepaw that 'she should not talk to random cats, you might offend some senior warriors!'_

_Gracepaw was in a bad mood._

Rockpaw was on the other side of the clearing and as she glanced over at Rockpaw, he nodded friendly to her.

Happier, Gracepaw tuned in to hear what everyone else was saying. Brighttail was asking about Shadowclan's fox problem. Lightfur and another elder were talking about the 'good old days'. And Yellowstar was yowling for the Gathering to begin.

Everyone fell silent as Bluestar stepped forward. "We chased off a young vixen into your territory, Darkstar. Sorry about that." she mewed dryly. "We also have two new apprentices tonight- Rockpaw. Applepaw couldn't come here today." Everyone called out Rockpaw's and Applepaw's name a few times and then the crowds grew silent as Darkstar raised his tail to speak. "Okay then, _we _chased off the _same _vixen yesterday. And we found a dog fox in our territory too. Other than that...oh, Amberrain, the deputy of Shadowclan, is expecting my kits."

The clearing called out Amberrain's name half heartedly and Darkstar silenced them with a glare. Then Vinestar padded to the edge of her branch, the wood moving and rustling as she spoke.

"Windclan is healthy! We are okay, and doing well. Windclan would also like to thank Thunderclan for the territory beyond the river that they gave us!"

Thunderclan growled, angry, and to Gracepaw's surprise, Riverclan joined in too. She saw Rockpaw's snarl leading the fishy cats. None to her surprise at all though was Darkstar looking curious at the prospect of gathering more land for Shadowclan. Then Vinestar contiued.

"Also, thank you Riverclan for the marshes. That was very generous of you!"

Gracepaw suddenly understood why Riverclan was mad too- Windclan was becoming a growing threat.

Yellowstar was next to speak. "We are doubling our patrols on both of our borders, _Vinestar _and _Darkstar. _And we are offering land- to no one. Take heed of my warning, Vinestar, we will not let you pass with the stream. Anyway, Thunderclan is very pleased to say that we have _six new _apprentices tonight. We have Lilypaw, Jumppaw, Amberpaw, and Gracepaw here today." he paused and Gracepaw's ears turned red as everyone stared at her and her siblings. "Hoppaw and Firepaw couldn't make it today either. But they are both apprentices too."Yellowstar continued. "Also, we very much regret saying that Slowwing is entering the new life..." everyone looked around, probably expecting that she was retiring to the elder's den. "...as a queen." Yellowstar finished.

The other three clans smiled breifly and then broke up into their own clans. The tortoiseshell apprentice hurried after her mentor. Suddenly Gracepaw felt a light tail tip on her shoulder. Whirling around, she spotted Rockpaw.

"Thanks for talking to me," he meowed. "I was worried I'd be all alone."

"Its cool talking to someone from another clan." Gracepaw replied.

"Yeah... but you never told me about what Firepaw and Hoppaw did to impress Yellowstar that they got in trouble for." Rockpaw's eyes stared straight into hers as he continued. "I want to know more about you, Gracepaw. Your family and your life in Thunderclan."

Gracepaw stuttered, "What do you mean?" but she fully knew what he meant.

"Meet me here. In two days," Rockpaw whispered. "Okay?" Gracepaw forced herself to nod. "O-okay then. I will!" then she turned around and ran after Laurelclaw, acting like the cats behind her had green cough.

Her paws tingling, Gracepaw quickly crossed the fallen tree and back to her own camp. That was when she remembered the prophecy- _The graceful heart is facing trouble, and if the jumping hare comes there will be double_.Jumppaw was the jumping hare, everyone already knew that. And she was the graceful heart. But why would Jumppaw- no, _how_- would Jumppaw come to the island in two days and catch her and Rockpaw?

Gracepaw's head was full of questions about the prophecy. Yesterday she was a kit. And here she was, already having a prophecy.

_Why me? _She begged Starclan. _Why me?_

**Cinderstar: Um, is this Chapter FINALLY over?**

**Snowstar:...**

**Please Review!**

**Poll: Who should Hoppaw, Firepaw, OR Jumppaw like?**

**Hop**x**Slow- Just an example.**


	7. Chapter Six: Badger

**Cinderstar: I don't own Warriors. As I say...every chapter!**

**Snowstar: We say that for a reason, Cinders. If we don't we can get SUED!**

**Cinderstar: What a load of fox dung. Every author on this website can't get sued, and every fanfic writer does not have to say that because NONE of them own Warriors!...unless one of the Erin Hunters came on and wrote FF's.**

**Snowstar: It's respect, Cinderstar! Something you never had!**

**Cinderstar:...:O how dare you!**

**Heather: Were drawing smily faces Cinders? I didn't know we were! Cat! =I-I=**

**Snowstar: How is that a cat?**

**Heather: Whiskers!**

**Hoppaw's POV**

The next morning Hoppaw was waken up by a rough paw. "Come one, Hoppaw! You need to clean out Lightfur's nest."

Hoppaw blinked and saw a dark shape leaving the apprentice den. _Who was that? _He wondered. The stranger had left behind a tangy scent. _Herbs? _

Stretching his stiff legs, the tabby apprentice padded out of the den and over to the medicine cat den where he collected a pile of moss. Taking the moss over to the elder's den, he spent until sun high- when he had started at dawn- clearing and replacing Lightfur's nest. At the end when he was almost done, Firepaw limped over to him and helped carry out the old nest.

"Thanks," Hoppaw huffed.

Firepaw glared at him but couldn't speak because of the moss in his mouth, which made Hoppaw grateful- he didn't need Firepaw's sharp tongue at this moment.

Later her grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and decided he would clean out the leader's den next. Firepaw was busy cleaning out Grasslace's and Gorgepaw's nest and Hoppaw wanted to be as far away from his brother as possible.

**Sunset**

It was sunset and Hoppaw saw Yellowstar pad to his den. _I hope I did good enough on it_ Hoppaw thought.

Then, for the first time that day, he saw Gracepaw and Jumppaw awake- he was in the elder's den when they left.

"Hi Gracepaw! Hi Jumppaw!" he meowed, walking over to them.

"Hey Hoppaw, I need to tell you about the gathering!" exclaimed Jumppaw. He told Hoppaw about Gracepaw falling in and what Vinestar said.

Hoppaw blinked. He hadn't heard about the news yet because he was so busy cleaning out nests, and fetching prey for Lightfur and Yellowstar. "Wow!" he breathed. "I can't belive she managed to take land from both us and Riverclan! And also... does anyone have like, a tangy scent or something in camp?" he asked carefully.

Gracepaw and Jumppaw both shook their head. "No, no one does," Gracepaw confirmed.

Unsetteled, Hoppaw shared a rabbit with his siblings and gave the rest to Amberpaw when she got back from the sunset patrol.

Then he heard a voice in his ear, and smelled the same tangy scent. _The hopping hare will have more pain than it can bare._

It paused and then continued. _You are the hopping hare._

**Jumppaw's POV**

The next day Hoppaw was allowed to leave camp and do a small border patrol on the Windclan border. Jaggedfur, Patchfur, and Jumppaw also tagged along.

"Hi Jumppaw! I can't wait for you to see the Windclan border! Its so cool!" he mewed.

Hoppaw grumbled, "no it isn't. We don't even get to see the _real _border."

Patchfur cuffed Hoppaw on the ears. "stop it! Your right, but we wont be attacking until all six of you get battle training. Then we will get the stream back."

They were now by the border, only a couple of fox-lengths away from it. "Look through those trees," Jaggedfur instructed. "What do you see?"

It wasn't very wooded, so it was easy for the two new apprentice to look. "Oh! I see a stream!" Hoppaw exclaimed. "Is that the real border?"

Jaggedfur nodded. "Yes. But not right now..."there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Vinestar is a fox-heart!" Patchfur growled. "She needs to be taught a lesson!"

Jumppaw replied, "Yeah! She does!" and Hoppaw murmered agreement.

They continued along the 'border' and walked in a straight line until Jumppaw could smell more scent marks- but this time, no Windclan. Just Thunderclan.

"This is the border to ward of rouges and loners," Patchfur explained. "This does not border Windclan at all."

"Yep," Jaggedfur agreed. "I remember chasing off a dog her as an apprentice! I was so proud of myself!"

"And if I remember the story correctly, you spent a moon checking the elders for ticks!" Patchfur growled. "I wasn't alive then."

Jaggedfur and Patchfur sprang into a mock fight battle, using really cool moves-at least, it looked cool to Jumppaw. Hoppaw looked bored.

"Wow!" Jumppaw exclaimed. "Did one of you do that jump and kick move Brighttail once taught Robinpaw?"

Jaggedfur nodded. "I did."

"So cool..."

Hoppaw only muttered, "yeah right." and Patchfur cuffed him again. "No disrespect!" the black and white warrior mewed. "Anyway... now we are going to the training hollow so we can practice some fighting moves. The stronger you two are, the better."

Jumppaw and Hoppaw followed their mentors to the soft and sandy training hollow, where they saw Lilypaw and Yellowstar there.

"Hello," Yellowstar grinned as he demonstrated a move to Lilypaw. "We are doing the belly rake. Patchfur, can you help me do that one? You be Shadowclan, and I'll be... myself."

After getting into positions, Patchfur yowled and sprang at Yellowstar, who in turn growled mockingly and charged under the other warrior's stomach. With sheathed claws Yellowstar batted at Patchfur's belly. Then Yellowstar shot out from beneath the tom's belly and to the other side of the clearing.

"That was awesome!" Jumppaw gasped. Lilypaw's eyes sparkled with admiration, but Hoppaw just grumbled, "Nice...?"

Yellowstar nodded and meowed, "Okay then. How about... Jumppaw, you use that move on Hoppaw. Lilypaw, when Gracepaw comes, use it on her."

Jumppaw turned to Hoppaw, who groaned. _What's wrong with him? _Jumppaw wondered. As he hesitated, Hoppaw raced at him, slid under his belly, and pummeled him with forepaws. Then Hoppaw rolled to the side, forcing Jumppaw to the ground as his two right legs were knocked out of the ground.

"Off!" Jumppaw huffed as Hoppaw sat up. "You beat me up well!"

"Good job!" Yellowstar praised as he watched them. Hoppaw grinned happily, and it seemed to Jumppaw that the apprentice couldn't be more proud of himself for executing a move properly and adding his own trick- then being praised by the clan leader.

"Can we try that again?" Jumppaw asked as Gracepaw entered. The calico apprentice ran over to Lilypaw and the two she-cats started trying the move out.

"Yes, just watch out for Hoppaw. I think that he is going to be one of the best fighters in the clan someday!" Yellowstar replied, and padded to watch Jumppaw's siblings.

**Sunhigh- Amberpaw's POV**

Amberpaw walked over to the medicine cat's den. "Grasslace? Grasslace?" she called out.

The old medicine cat stiffly responded by appearing from the bramble screen and with, "Yes, Amberpaw? What is it?"

Amberpaw began. "Well, I really want to become the medicine cat of Thunderclan...and I was wondering... when do medicine cats retire?"

Grasslace smiled. "You want to know when Gorgepaw can train you, eh, and for me to retire? Don't you?"

"I- um, no! I just really want to be a medicine cat..." Amberpaw was taken aback by Grasslace's resopnse. The medicine cat was smart!

"Well, the answer is that even when we get old, we still help our clan mates. So in a way, never. But we do retire at an old age. Is that what you want to know?" the medicine cat meowed.

"Err... so, even if your an elder you could still help?"

"Of course! It isn't good to just stand back and watch your clan mates die, and even more so when it is a very young medicine cat that has almost no experience." Grasslace nodded wisely. "So yes."

Feeling happeir, Amberpaw dipped her head. "Thank you Grasslace! And, um... when are _you _going to retire?"

Later, as she ate an afternoon meal with her sibblings, she still heard the echo of Grasslace's words: _Sooner than you think, youn' one._

Since Firepaw was checking Lightfur for ticks, Gracepaw and Lilypaw were out on a hunting patrol, Hoppaw was moody, and Jumppaw was resting, Amberpaw was bored. _What do you know- five siblings and I'm _still _looking for another friend._

She sighed. She felt like she was wasting away, and no use to anyone. Then it hit her- the prophecy! _The leaves of amber will waste away_! So the 'Three' or whatever had to take her to a specail place... but who where the 'Three'?

She remembered the legends of five cats -Thunder, River, Shadow, Wind, and Sky- who had mad the clans. But Windclan was anything but helping right now, and Skyclan was destroyed, so did that mean that the rest- Thunder, River, and Shadow- were supposed to help her?

Amberpaw shook her head. _Too much confusion and not enough information! I need to rest. _She padded to her nest nest and laid down.

_I need some answers. Before I waste away. _

**Lilypaw's POV**

"Go back to camp and fetch help!"

Yellowstar, Heatherfang, Robinpaw, and Laurelclaw were battleing a large badger, and Lilypaw knew that she only had one move she knew- and it was for fighting against cats, not badgers!

Lilypaw nodded and raced back to the stone hollow where she panted, "Badger! Hel-help!"

Raventooth and Jumppaw where in the clearing- the only ones- when she alarmed camp, so they jumped up and came to her aid. "Where is Brighttail and Mudwing?" Raventooth demanded.

"The-they went out with Firepaw to collect moss! Their by the Great Skyamore and Gracepaw already went off to warn them!" replied Lilypaw. She was really tired.

"Good! Now stay in camp, you two" Raventooth pointed with his tail at Jumppaw and Lilypaw. "You both can't fight well yet, so guard camp with Slowwing and Hoppaw. Though none of you will be much use, you can hold off the badger if it gets this far while another cat warns Shadowclan or Windclan."

Jumppaw growled, "but we want to help too! Robinpaw is fighting!"

"No!" Raventooth yowled. "Stay here! Robinpaw is older and had more experience!" and with that he ran off into the bushes by the edge of the stone hollow, following Lilypaw's scent of fear trail.

"I wish we could help!" exclaimed Lilypaw a few moments later. Jumppaw had just gotten Hoppaw back and the three were waiting by the thorn tunnel.

"You did help!" Jumppaw pointed out. "But all we are here for is to tell any warriors if the badger got close to camp or not."

"Yeah, but we can't! We have warrior instinct, we can fight!" Hoppaw bellowed.

"I know!" Lilypaw cried out. "But you two can't fight. How about Jumppaw and I circle around the stone hollow to make sure no one is about to attack?"

To her surprise, the distraction worked and Jumppaw turned right and padded on the rim, ears pricked.

"Well, I'll go around the other way," Lilypaw meowed, and walked the opposite way of her brother.

Twenty minutes later, Gracepaw appeared, exhausted but unhurt. "Hey! If you need me, I'll be in camp, looking out for Slowwing." The calico apprentice slid into a short part of the stone hollow where she couldn't get hurt.

Lilypaw nodded, and as she passed Hoppaw she told him about Gracepaw. Then Jumppaw.

"So she can guard Lightfur and Slowwing, and Gorgepaw and Grasslace are getting out herbs...all the warriors are fighting the badger...I'm so sick of waiting!" Jumppaw had complained to her.

"I know!" Lilypaw had repeated.

The tiny she-cat continued around the perimeter of camp, eyes alert.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes. She looked closer and saw a bleeding heavy paw. It was huge and black but something wasn't right about it..

Then a large snout poked out from behind a maple. Lilypaw stared in shock at it. _BADGER!_

She couldn't move- she was paralyzed with fear. And she was at the very back of the hollow, where no one could see her, in tiny clearing. She was trapped!

The giant badger rammed its paws at her and she was slammed against a tree. With a large _Thump! _She fell to the ground, stunned. She realized she was as small as a kit. The badger could kill her for food. _I'm done for_, she thought. Moaning, she tried to get up, but the badger smacked her again. She was bleeding on her head and her skull ached.

The badger opened its jaws and lunged for her. Yelling, "Help!" she closed her eyes and prepared for the blow.

There was pain, and there blackness.

**Firepaw's POV**

Firepaw was nervous as he stalked through the undergrowth. He was told to go back to camp but had lost his way. _Where am I? _He wondered. He was near some silver bushes and tall, thick trees with ivy growing on them. This was definitely _not _near camp.

The orange tom thought quick, closing his eyes and choosing a random direction. That's when he heard a shriek. "Help!" And it sounded close by. Firepaw sniffed.

Lilypaw. And badger.

**Firepaw is near camp when he hears Lilypaw, sorry if I didn't clarify. Heh. Anyway, please R&R! **


	8. Chapter Seven: Hero

**This is still Firepaw's POV. Just to let you know. Are my chapters too long/short?**

**Cinderstar: Please R&R! And I don't own Warriors.**

**Snowstar: Were you going to leave that last part out...?**

**Cinderstar:...No.**

**Firepaw's POV(Still!)**

Firepaw emerged into a clearing just in time to see the badger smack Lilypaw hard on the head. She screamed and fell against a tree. Then Firepaw saw the badger lift its giant paw up again. _I can't let her die! _Flamepaw thought.

He didn't care about being right, or smart, or brave. He didn't care if he died. He didn't care if Lilypaw didn't fetch help or not- if she was in any shape to, he didn't _know. _He just couldn't let the badger attack camp or kill Lilypaw.

Diving in the way of the badger's paw, he gripped it and clawed as fiercly as he could. "Lilypaw!" he screeched. "Get out of here!"

Lilypaw's eyes were half closed and she was bleeding a lot. _Is she still alive?_

The badger roared in anger and lumbered to Firepaw. Firepaw growled and swung to the side of it's jaws and snapped at the badger's back. Diffing his claws in, Firepaw realized that they were stuffed with moss he had been gathering. "Oh no!" he muttered as the badger shook him off.

Firepaw leaped at the badger again, this time landing on the shoulders. He rammed his paws into the badger's head but since he couldn't claw he had to bite it instead. _I can't get a grip because of this stupid moss... wait..._

Firepaw then had an idea. He used his paws to shake off the moss and dropped it in front of the badger's eyes. Already half-blind, the badger now couldn't see at all. "Yes!" Firepaw cheered, and Lilypaw smiled feebly.

The badger started stomping off as Firepaw clawed and bit it as hard and fast as he could, and in between fighting he would yowl for help. Finally the badger had enough, and quickly lumbered into the brush at the edge of the clearing.

"Firepaw... you did it..." Lilypaw mewed softly. "Th-thanks." Firepaw grinned and mewed welcome, and the orange apprentice started to lick where the badger had clawed him once.

Suddenly he heard a rustle. "B-badger?" Firepaw asked nervously. But instead it was Raventooth, Yellowstar, Heatherfang, Brighttail, Robinpaw, Laurelclaw, Gracepaw, and Mudwing.

"Your alive!" Brighttail cried out as she raced to them.

"H-how did you not beat the badger before?" Firepaw asked while being licked by Brighttail.

Yellowstar tipped his head to the side. "We _did _beat the badger, and it started heading to the border. I guess it smelled more cat again and decided to fight against you and Lilypaw." He padded over to his apprentice and looked at her closely. "Is she...dead?" Robinpaw mewed.

Firepaw shook his head. "No, she was torn apart by the badger. Then I heard her and I fought the badger."

Mudwing and Laurelclaw gasped in amazement while Heatherfang growled, "its a sign from Starclan! Firepaw, an apprentice with no fighting skill, beat a badger!"

Firepaw quivered, and Raventooth pressed against him. "Wow, Firepaw. When you were a kit I always said you were strong but... even a fully trained warrior can't beat up a badger alone without getting seriously injured. But- you only have one small gash!"

"And my scratches from the other day," Firepaw pointed out.

"That doesn't matter, Firepaw! Your awesome!" Gracepaw retorted happily. "Your a hero!"

Yellowstar nodded and ordered, "Heatherfang, Laurelclaw, Robinpaw- you have the least injuries. Follow the badger and make sure it leaves the territory. Though," he added, "I'm sure Firepaw and us certainly scared it off!"

The smaller patrol raced off while Raventooth and Brighttail gently picked up Lilypaw like a kit.

"Will she survive?" Mudwing asked carefully.

"She will if Grasslace and Gorgepaw see to her," replied Yellowstar. "I've seen cats look worse than this and they lived through it. Like Eggtail."

The cats around him looked at the leader in alarm, and he quickly continued, "When the two foxes came! I mean it!"

Firepaw remembered asking his mother that night, "who was Eggtail?" and Brighttail answering, "a noble warrior who died in the great War. Laurelclaw's mate."

He also remembered not being able to sleep in the medicine cat's den that night next to Lilypaw, because he was so worried that she would die in her sleep.

**Gracepaw's POV**

Gracepaw waited until Robinpaw, Thornpaw, Fuzzypaw, Hoppaw, Amberpaw, and Jumppaw were asleep before she crept out of the apprentice's den. Which took an hour. Robinpaw wouldn't stop telling Gracepaw's siblings about how Firepaw single-pawed took on a huge full sized badger- and lived.

Gracepaw just wanted to shut them up with poppy seeds.

Finally Fuzzypaw started snoring and Gracepaw was able to get up and silently leave. She padded out and looked around camp. Heatherfang was sitting guard, glancing at the stone hollow every once and a while to see who was in camp.

Right after Heatherfang looked away, Gracepaw ran to the dirt place tunnel and quickly scaled the short wall, and outside of camp.

There were no night patrols tonight, which suited Gracepaw just fine. She could go race as fast as she could. Speak as loud as she wanted to. Break any rules she cared to.

When she reached the shore, Gracepaw remembered her fall in going to the gathering. But she had to swim now. _I have to find the strength... _Gracepaw plunged in the freezing waters of the lake. Striking out her paws, she slowly and clumsy swam to the island. At least it was quicker than walking all the way around to the log.

Finally she reached the island and dragged herself onto the sandy shore. Then a thought struck her- _did Rockpaw even care to come? _For all she knew, Rockpaw just wanted to trick her. _He's my friend! _She thought determinedly and she padded to the clearing where the gatherings were held.

There he was, his coat silver from the moon light. When she pushed herself out of the bushes he turned around from where he was sitting, looking through the stars.

"You came!" he mewed excitedly. "I thought you couldn't!"

Gracepaw shook her head. "I had to wait a while before my denmates fell asleep. It took forever since Robinpaw wouldn't stop yapping about Firepaw."

Rockpaw tipped his head to the side. "Firepaw... your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, he beat up a badger today. By himself... but my sister Lilypaw was injured really badly." Gracepaw trailed off. "I don't know if she is going to live..."

Rockpaw's tail rested on her shoulder. "Lets do something fun," the tom ordered.

"Like what?"

"Like...this!" Rockpaw raced off and she met him at the shore where she bowled him over into the water. "Hah!" she mewed happily. Her mind was taken off Lilypaw for a moment.

"What- I'm not done for yet!" Rockpaw splashed her with water and pushed her in. "Whoa!" she yelped as she turned to the land and ran up to it. "You can't catch me, fish-breath!" she taunted.

Rockapw's face turned pretend angry as he sprinted over to her. He was fast for Riverclan. "What did you call me?"

Gracepaw waited a moment. Then another. "What did you call me...?" Rockpaw asked.

"...Fish-breath." Gracepaw whispered. "Can't catch me!" she quickly unsheathed her claws and climbed up a tree.

Rockpaw grinned. "What, think I can't climb?" he asked, yet at the same time it was just a statement.

"Yes!" but Gracepaw was proven wrong when Rockpaw scaled the tree's first fox-length in a few moments.

"Your fast!" she exclaimed as he climbed the tree.

He sat on a branch next to her and they watched the moon and the stars. "I wish there were trees like this in Riverclan territory," he huffed as he chatted.

"You don't have these there?" Gracepaw was confused. Even more so when Rockpaw replied, "Yep. We don't have many pines and oaks- most of those are by the green leaf Twoleg place. We have willows and alders mostly, and a few birch. But one day, me and Applepaw were exploring out of camp-when we were kits- and we found this huge maple! And they don't grow near camp at all!"

"Cool!" replied Gracepaw. "Were you a fish-breath even then?" she challenged playfully.

"Yes! I'm a fish-breath and I'm proud of it!" her friend declared mockinly. "Its much better than being a...a...um..." he trailed off.

"A load of fox-dung?" Gracepaw suggested. Rockpaw smiled. "Yeah! You are a large...stinking pile...of fox dung!"

The two apprentices laughed and joked in their pine until Gracepaw sniffed and felt the wind change. The birds started chirping. The sun appeared. It would be dawn soon, and she had to get back to camp.

"I'm sorry...I have to go now. When should we meet again?" Gracepaw meowed.

Rockpaw grinned. "How about in a half-moon, so that no one suspects us. We can't do it every night because we could get in trouble, but if we meet twice a moon we can't get caught!"

Gracepaw nodded. "Day after half-moon. Okay!"

She waved her tail in farwell as the two apprentices hopped off the tree and swam back into their own territories. But as Gracepaw curled up into her nest, she already missed hanging out with Rockpaw.


	9. Chapter Eight: A Big Change

**Snowstar: Cinderstar, where is Firestar? You said you were going to go talk to him about leading a clan today.**

**Cinderstar: Did I? I meant...talking to him about taking over his clan.**

**Snowstar: That isn't funny, Cinderstar. Really.**

**Firestar: Help me!**

**Cinderstar: We don't own Warriors or Firestar. Or else he would have never saved the clan, Graystripe would have.**

**Hoppaw's POV**

After the badger attacked, two days later, everyone now knew Lilypaw would survive. Three days after that, Firepaw could sleep in the apprentice's den. Hoppaw made a nest for him using some of Lilypaw's nest and the two brothers started training together. But other stuff was happening.

It was half-moon and Amberpaw seemed to get worse every day. She wasn't good at fighting, lacked the skills for hunting, and would stay in the medicine cat den for as long as she could, helping Grasslace.

_She is wasting away, _Hoppaw thought worriedly. He and his siblings were on the look out for the "Three" but there had been no sign of them yet.

It was a quarter moon after the Gathering now. Hoppaw was finally lifted of his punishment and was tired after a border patrol.

"Hi Gracepaw," he muttered sleeply as he climbed into his nest.  
"Good night." his sister replied. "By the way, Heatherfang chose you for battle practice tomorrow."

With that happy news in mind, Hoppaw fell asleep quickly. Blinking, he saw that he was in a foggy forest. Looking up he saw three lone stars in the sky, and the moon. Hoppaw padded through the forest, looking for cats. Then he emerged into a clearing and saw three cats sitting down, staring at him. _Three cats..._

The first, a large golden tom, walked over to him. "Welcome to Starclan," he mewed. "We have a lot of work to do tonight."

The next cat that was sitting to his right, a small gray she-cat, also came over. "Yes. We need your sister too..." she glanced over at the last cat, a blue eyed gray tabby tom, who snorted "Fine. Give me a minute first." He blinked, and Hoppaw realized that he was blind.

"Who are you guys?" the apprentice asked.

"He doesn't know? I guess Thunderclan doesn't teach their young ones about history." The golden tom laughed. "We are the Three."

Hoppaw gasped. "Is that why your getting Amberpaw...?"

The blind cat nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes. Brother, tell him about us while I'm gone." The tom suddenly dissapeared.

"Whoa! Where did he go?" Hoppaw cried out. This dream was _way _too weird for him!

"Calm down, Hoppaw. He's only getting Amberpaw for you." replied the golden tom. "Anyway, you should know a little about us. If you were to try to attack me, you would fail. That's because I have a power."

"Huh?" Hoppaw tipped his head to the side. "Yes, a power. I can't be beaten in battle. My cousin here, she can see all over the lake. Great spying tool. She can sense things far away. And my brother who just left can enter other cat's dreams and thoughts. He was medicine cat of Thunderclan. I was their strongest warrior. And she was...a warrior."

The gray she-cat meowed, "hey! I was strong too!"

"Yeah right," the tom retorted, joking.

"What are your names?" Hoppaw asked. But the golden tom mewed, "you don't need to know."

Then the air next to the she-cat shimmered and the blind cat came back, but with Amberpaw this time.

"Amberpaw! These cats are the Three and they are going to help you and they have powers-" Hoppaw was cut off by his sister, who replied, "Yes I already know. This tom told me about them already. But what are your names?"

The blind cat sighed. "We can't tell you."

Amberpaw frowned. "Then I'm not coming with you!"

"Ugh... fine! My name is Jayfeather. I was medicine cat of Thunderclan. The she-cat is Dovewing. And my brother is Lionblaze."

Hoppaw smiled. "Cool!"

"We are going to take Amberpaw to the Moonpool where she will see her future. So she wont waste away." Jayfeather explained, taking a step forward. But before he could go any farther Hoppaw ran in front of him. "Wait. Did you three give Lilypaw the prophecy?" Hoppaw asked.

Dovewing shook her head. "No. Lilypaw was given the prophecy by Scorchstar. He was the leader before Yellowstar, and kin of the great Firestar."

"Who is Firestar?" Amberpaw and Hoppaw chorused.

Before they went to the Moonpool, the Three told them that Firestar was a legendary leader of Thunderclan. And that his kin, Lionblaze, had kits that had kits that had kits that had Scorchstar. Dovewing also had kits, who, generations later, had-

"Brighttail?" Hoppaw gasped. "Your saying we are related to Firestar, Scorchstar, and you three?"

"Yes... now can we go now?" Jayfeather rudely complained. "Its going to be dawn soon. Now, Amberpaw and Hoppaw, you both close your eyes. Dovewing concentrate on the Moonpool. Lionblaze, stand next to the apprentices." Both other cats obeyed and Jayfeather went on.

"Good. Now Dovewing, stand next to Lionblaze. You close your eyes. I'm going to enter Dovewing's mind and make us go to the Moonpool."

Suddenly Hoppaw felt wind brushing his pelt, and heard Jayfeather say, "Open your eyes!"

Hoppaw opened his eyes and saw a small pool of water, much smaller than the lake but bigger than the small pond in the medicine cat's den.

"This is the Moonpool?" he asked.

"Yep, the one and only. So Amberpaw look into the water." Dovewing mewed.

"Okay." Amberpaw touched the water with her paw, making ripples in the water. She stared into the water for what seemed like for days...

**Amberpaw's POV(Mixed up...)**

Amberpaw stared into the water for what seemed like for days...

She blinked and saw herself in Thunderclan's camp. She was padding to the medicine cat tunnel when Grasslace came out and mewed, "there you are Amberpaw!"

**(A/N: The Amberpaw looking at the scene will be Amberpaw and the Amberpaw in the scene will be 'Amberpaw'.)**

'Amberpaw' smiled. "Hi Grasslace. Um, with Gorgepaw gone, is it okay if I train under you? I've wanted to be a medicine cat since I was a kit but since you had an apprentice..."

Grasslace nodded. "Of course! But under one condition: If Gorgepaw does come back, I'm going to retire. And then Gorgepaw will be your mentor instead, okay?"

"Okay!" 'Amberpaw' replied excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure..." Grasslace padded back into the medicine cat's den and Amberpaw saw her mixing herbs together. Amberpaw then turned to 'Amberpaw' and could see the apprentice walking to the apprentice's den. "Now one of Softwing's kits can use my nest," she murmured to herself.

Amberpaw blinked and the scene was over. She looked up to see Jayfeather smiling at her. "Do you see now? You will become medicine cat of Thunderclan."

"Like you?" Amberpaw burst out.

Jayfeather flinched like she had clawed him and Lionblaze growled, "Amberpaw..."

Amberpaw frowned. "What's wrong?"

Dovewing murmered in her ear, "Jayfeather didn't want to be medicine cat but because he's blind he had to."

"I can hear you!" Jayfeather retorted. "And now in Starclan, I'm learning the ways of a warrior!"

"I-I'm sorry, Jayfeather..." Amberpaw trailed off. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"It's okay," Jayfeather replied. He nodded briskly and continued, "now we need to go back to Starclan. It's almost dawn. You two, touch the Moonpool and close your eyes, and you will appear in your nests."

The two apprentices nodded and obeyed. Blinking, Amberpaw saw that she was in her nest next to Hoppaw in the Thunderclan camp. _I'm back home! _She stretched he legs and padded out to hear, "Please Yellowstar! We need your help, and with the outbreak of whitecough-"

"I can't be sure. Sending away a medicine cat? We may have two but Grasslace is old and Gorgepaw hasn't learned everything yet."

Amberpaw saw the huge Thunderclan leader standing by his den. In front of him was Bluestar, the leader of Riverclan, and two warriors and one apprentice. She recognized Rockpaw, the new apprentice, and Skyleap, the cat that had saved Gracepaw. The third she didn't know was the cat pleading.

"Yellowstar, our clan will die out. Shadowclan turned us away and Windclan is an enemy of ours right now. Sending a medicine cat to help us will bring our clans together, and not sending will break neutral. We will wage war on you!" Bluestar growled.

The pleading cat, a small white she-cat, mewed, "Yellowstar, you have to. You and my mom were close friends, and she is one of the suffering cats. Do it for her if not anyone else!"

Yellowstar flinched. "Conebird?" he asked.

"Yes. Do it for her! Or a queen, Onefoot, that is sick. Or for an apprentice a whisker away from Starclan- Eaglepaw."

"...Very well. If one of my medicine cats agree and Heatherfang, then I will send one." Yellowstar meowed. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, Soarheart."

_Her name is Soarheart, okay..._Amberpaw thought.

Gorgepaw, Grasslace, and Heatherfang were summoned and Yellowstar told them that 'Riverclan was suffering and need a medicine cat.'

"If you go, you may be their next medicine cat forever since they have none," Yellowstar finished. "Heatherfang, what do you say?"

The deputy frowned. "We need our medicine cat. But I do agree that one of them could go if they'd like to. Grasslace? Gorgepaw?"

Grasslace shook her head. "I am too old," she croaked. "I cannot go. And my soul lies with Thunderclan."

"Gorgepaw?" Heatherfang asked. "Will you go, to help Riverclan?"

Gorgepaw's face held confusion, sadness, uncertainty, and determination, all at the same time.

"I-I swore, as a medicine cat, that I would never turn a clan away in a time of need. And I think Riverclan needs our help and we need an alliance. I-I will miss Thunderclan."

"So you will go?" Yellowstar mewed quietly. Gorgepaw nodded. "Yes. I will become their next medicine cat."

Bluestar shared a happy look with Skyleap as she meowed, "good. At the next half-moon, come to our camp after the Moonpool. So in a quarter-moon."

"Okay." Gorgepaw dipped his head and walked to the medicine cat's den. Amberpaw wondered if he was having second thoughts already.

Laurelclaw walked out of the warrior's den. "What's going on?"

"Gorgepaw is going to become Riverclan's medicine cat and help them since they have no medicine cat." Yellowstar explained.

Laurelclaw burst into tears. "Not my first kit! No! Don't let him!"

Gorgepaw came out of the medicine cat's den again. "Mom, I have to help them. And now were at a truce with them. I'm sorry, but I'll see you at Gatherings."

"It wont be the same!" Laurelclaw retorted. "You still have Fuzzypaw, Robinpaw, and Thornpaw. Mom, I may be the last of your first litter but I'll be fine!" Gorgepaw growled. "I have to do this!"

Laurelclaw took a step back. "...fine." the warrior whipped around and stalked to the apprentice's den, most likely to go tell her other kits.

Amberpaw ran to Gorgepaw. "Your going to leave? To help Riverclan?"

"Yes. And I know I'll fit in. My name even suits them!" Gorgepaw tried to joke. He glanced at Laurelclaw's tail, which was drooping as it disappeared into the medicine cat's den. "I hope my mother gets over it," he added sadly.

"I'm sure she will," Amberpaw replied. She was unhappy that Gorgepaw was leaving, but her vision she had at the Moonpool was unfolding, and she could finally be the next Thunderclan medicine cat!

**Next will be Jumppaw's POV. Sorry I skipped but I kind of had to...**


	10. Chapter Nine: Deal or No Deal?

**Cinderstar here! Please R&R! No flames!**

**Snowstar: Oh, and We don't own warriors. Just the OCs we made up.**

**Cinderstar: And review for what you want Slowwing's kits to be named! If you send in an OC warrior, leader, med. Cat, or apprentice, we'll make that cat one of Slowwing's kits.**

**Snowstar: Now it's Jumppaw's POV.**

**Jumppaw's POV**

"Yes, an I know I'll fit in. My name suits them!" Jumppaw heard Gorgepaw mew. Confused, Jumppaw left the apprentice's den and saw Gorgepaw and Laurelclaw talking to each other in front of Yellowstar, Grasslace, Amberpaw, Heatherfang, and... _Riverclan_?

"...Fine!" Laurelclaw growled and she ran to the apprentice's den, whipping past Jumppaw.

"I hope she gets over it," Gorgepaw meowed. "I'm sure she will," Amberpaw replied as she padded up to him.

"What's going on?" Jumppaw asked as he looked at Gorgepaw, Riverclan, and Amberpaw.

"Gorgepaw is going to help Riverclan and be their next medicine cat since they have none at the half-moon." Amberpaw explained.

"Yes," Bluestar, the great leader of Riverclan, told them. "His name will be in our legends, for the cat that helped our clan."

"Cool!" Gorgepaw said in awe.

Amberpaw and Jumppaw walked off by the elder's den. "I wonder why Riverclan has no medicine cat?" Amberpaw mewed. "I bet Shadowclan or some other clan killed him or her!" Jumppaw exclaimed. But then a shadow came over them.

"Shadowclan did not kill the medicine cat of Riverclan or the apprentice." Lightfur growled, her pelt ruffled.

"Tell us how!" Jumppaw demanded. "How did they both die?"

Lightfur looked around to make sure no one was in the area. "All clear," the elder muttered. She led them into the elder's den and told the two, "you can't repeat this to any cat. I'm only telling you two because you two are the smartest cats of your siblings. Now, Darkwing was not killed by Shadowclan. She wasn't even killed by accident.

"The truth is, no one knows but me of how she was killed. All they knew was that a scent was found by her body, a Thunderclan scent." Amberpaw gasped while Jumppaw hung his head. _During the Great War even Thunderclan killed? Great Starclan, that time bust have been really scary! And my kin lived through it!_

Lightfur continued, "The cat that killed Darkwing... was...no..." the elder trailed off.

"Who did it? Who?" asked Jumppaw. "I can't tell you!" Lightfur retorted. "If I did...you could never look at Thunderclan the same way again."

"You have to tell us- I mean, it has to be one of the warriors, and it can't be Grasslace or Gorgepaw. I doubt it was Brighttail since she was expecting us at the time, and Yellowstar and Heatherfang swore by Starclan that they never killed a cat...was it you?" Amberpaw breathed.

"No." Lightfur replied.

"No apprentices at the time killed anyone, and Slowwing told us she never killed a cat because she was too busy protecting Brighttail. Jaggedfur and Mudwing too." Jumppaw figured. "That just leaves... Laurelclaw and... Raventooth..."

Lightfur bowed her head. "Either one could destroy the clan for their own reasons. Even Raventooth," she added when she saw Jumppaw and Amberpaw's stricken faces.

"No! He isn't a murderer!" Amberpaw gasped.

"Then that would leave Laurelclaw. I should have never told you two." Lightfur snarled. "You can't tell anyone!"

"I know who it is. And it isn't Laurelclaw," a new voice spoke from the entrance. "I know it was Raventooth."

Firepaw.

**Lilypaw's POV**

Lilypaw touched her nose to Gorgepaw. "I hope you have fun in Riverclan," she told him.

"I will! And I'll see all of you guys at Gatherings, and sometimes in...battle..."

"How do they know that they can trust you?" Lilypaw asked.

"I'm a medicine cat, remember? I don't lie!" he meowed happily, though Lilypaw detected something else in his eyes.. "And most of Riverclan begged Bluestar to get a medicine cat. They'll accept me."

"Okay then," Lilypaw replied, bothered by Gorgepaw. What was he keeping from her?. She padded off to where Yellowstar was saying goodbye to the Riverclan patrol. "We will give you Gorgepaw at half-moon, after he gets his full name and shares with Starclan."

"Good." Bluestar said. "You don't know how much this means to us, Yellowstar. We needed a medicine cat very badly."

"I know," Yellowstar murmured. Raising his voice- "May Starclan light your path, Bluestar."

"Yours too!" the leader called out as she ran out of camp, through the thorn tunnel.

"What are we going to do today, Yellowstar?" Lilypaw asked her mentor/leader.

"We will hunt today, but don't try to tire out yourself. You haven't fully healed."

"Okay."

Lilypaw and Yellowstar went near the abandoned Twoleg nest where Lilypaw managed to catch two mice. Yellowstar assessed her hunting skills then went inside the nest, where he came out with a plump pigeon.

"That's huge!" Lilypaw breathed. Yellowstar nodded. "I know. This will feed Slowwing."

Lilypaw crept inside the Twoleg den too, when she saw a rat. _Ew_, she thought, and turned her attention to a crow balancing on a long thin piece of wood hanging down. _I can catch that, my legs shouldn't bother me_, Lilypaw thought. She took a couple of paw steps forward and then launched herself up.

The crow gave out an alarm call and tried to fly off but Lilypaw's claws snagged in it's wings. "Got you!" Lilypaw shouted, which made Yellowstar rush in. "Lilypaw! Let go!" he yelled, but Lilypaw didn't and she landed on the ground with a slight thud, the crow in her jaws.

"You-you caught that without straining your leg?" Yellowstar whispered.

"Yeah, look at this!" Lilypaw smiled as she set the prey down. But she looked up at Yellowstar's face and saw a weird expression there. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh- nothing, nothing at all," her mentor lied, and Lilypaw knew it.

"Um...okay then." she picked up the crow and carried it along with her mice. Yellowstar on the way back also caught a vole, and they came back to camp layered with prey.

"Nice catch, Lilypaw!" Brighttail congratulated her. "Thanks!" Lilypaw answered, but Yellowstar's face still lingered in her mind. Was it fear? Hate? No, it couldn't be hate. Yellowstar seemed to respect her a little.

"Where's Raventooth? I haven't seen him all day," Lilypaw mewed.

"I don't know. Maybe he went out hunting." Brighttail frowned. "You should go put your prey on the fresh kill pile. I wont be surprised if you turn out to be on of the best hunters in the clan!"

"True," Lilypaw joked, but as she gazed around camp she saw Yellowstar creep into his den, Gorgepaw's eyes stared at her, and she didn't see Raventooth at all.

_Toms are so weird, _she thought. Hmph.

**Firepaw's POV**

"What?" Amberpaw cried out, as Lightfur growled, "What are you doing here?" and Jumppaw hung his head again. "Yes, because...um... well...the Gathering night, Raventooth was talking to Gorgepaw...and...he was talking about a deal with Windclan."

"What!" Lightfur exclaimed. "You should have told Yellowstar that!"

"Well, you should have told Yellowstar that our father is a murderer!" Firepaw shot back. "I mean, really?"

"A lot of honest, trustworthy cats killed during that time," the elder quietly defended herself. "Raventooth used to be one of them."

"I don't care." Amberpaw pouted.

"Um, one question, Lightfur?" Firepaw asked.

"Yes?" the she-cat replied.

"Why did you tell Amberpaw and Jumppaw that they were the smartest of all six of us?"

"I-I er, well, best at keep-keeping a secret, er, Firepaw!" Lightfur stammered.

Firepaw stared at her. "Then you should have told Lilypaw, Lightfur. I'm not dumb." He couldn't believe this _weseal _of an elder told Amberpaw and Jumppaw they were the smartest. Might as well inflate their heads a little more!

"I'm sorry, Firepaw, I should have told all six of you. But three knowing is enough. Now," Lightfur continued., "don't be mean or act odd around your father, okay? Any deals he made with Windclan is most likely to help Thunderclan. Raventooth has never shown any greed for power. And I don't think he ever will."

"Great Starclan," Firepaw muttered."Why can't there be _peace_?"

**Gracepaw's POV**

As Gracepaw helped Hoppaw clean out the warriors' nests, she asked, "do you think Windclan is growing stronger? I mean, they did take that stretch of land!"

"I don't know," her brother replied, and Gracepaw blinked in surprise. When it came to battle, Hoppaw was smartest with what to do. Firepaw was best at fighting. Together they were stronger than a whole clan!

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she demanded.

"Well, Windclan is very unpredictable." came the answer. Then Gracepaw thought of something. "Why don't you act like Windclan is your... rabbit-eating siblings? What would they do then?"

"Oh!" Hoppaw's eyes cleared. "Well, I think that they would try to take territory and surround, except on the Shadowclan side, so that we would be weak without the lake and only next to Shadowclan and Windclan."

Gracepaw's eyes grew wide. "We should tell Yellowstar!" she exclaimed as she finished Jaggedfur's nest. _This could change Thunderclan!_

"No, we can't, because he wouldn't believe us!" her brother retorted. "We have to! Do you want to save Thunderclan or not?"

Her brother finally relented, muttering, "fine. But only _after _we finish cleaning out the warrior's nests. And I think Fuzzypaw and Robinpaw will help us soon too."

At that moment, Fuzzypaw entered, his one eye trying to adjust to the slight darkness. "Hey," he greeted. "I'll take over since you two did most of the nests."

"Thanks!" yelled Hoppaw and Gracepaw at the same time and they raced out of the warrior's den and up the trail of rocks that led to the leader's den. "It's me, Gracepaw, and my brother Hoppaw," Gracepaw called out.

"Enter." replied Yellowstar, and they did, looking around the leader's den. It was a bit spacious, and could serve as a small warrior's den. At least, that's what it seemed to Gracepaw.

"What brings you here?" the leader asked as he licked his fur.

"Hoppaw had an idea of what Windclan could do to Thunderclan!" Gracepaw meowed. "Hoppaw, tell Yellowstar!"

"Okay." Hoppaw cleared his throat. "You see..."

**XD When you do four cat's POV I'm guessing its time to make a new chapter...oops...**

**Cinderstar: Ya think?**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Mind of An Enemy

**Here's Chapter Ten. Odd.**

**Cinderstar:What's odd.**

**Snowstar: The fact we got 10 Chapters in 8 or 9 days isn't odd.**

**Cinderstar: For some people it is!**

**Snowstar: Want to know what I just realized...*evil grin**

**Cinderstar: What?**

**Snowstar: *writing* the author said, "here's chapter 10. odd." "What's odd?" asked cinderstar. **

**Snowstar replied, "The fact that we got 10 chap. In 8 or 9 days is not odd!" Cinderstar shot back, "for some people it is!" Then Snowstar got an evil grin on her face.**

"**Want to know what I just realized..." she trailed off.**

"**What?" Cinderstar demanded. She took the pencil and paper Snowstar was holding, and started Chapter 10 of the Fanfic by writing: We don't own Warriors.  
_**

**Hoppaw's POV**

"What? Your saying...but then they could be doing the same thing to Riverclan!" Yellowstar growled.

Hoppaw nodded. "I could be wrong but that's the most sensible plan they could use. And Windclan is pretty smart."

"Okay then. Thank you, Hoppaw and Amberpaw, for telling me of what you think Windclan could be planning. I believe you." Yellowstar paused. "But if your wrong, then I don't know what else Windclan could do."

Amberpaw frowned, remembering what Firepaw had told her, Jumppaw, and Lightfur about Raventooth's conversation with Gorgepaw. _Why does he need us fit so he can complete his deal with Windclan? _She wondered. But it didn't really matter, because all six of them were fit, and he didn't do anything, right? _Oh well._

"Now, Amberpaw, go help Grasslace sort herbs. She could use some help with Gorgepaw out right now. And Hoppaw, if Fuzzypaw still needs help, go and help him with the Warriors' den. After that, you two can do whatever since it's going to be sunset soon. But Hoppaw, your going on the dawn patrol tomorrow, and Amberpaw on the sun high. Okay?" Yellowstar ordered.

Both apprentices nodded and ran out. Hoppaw padded into the warrior's den to see Fuzzypaw about to leave. "Are you done?" Hoppaw asked, surprised.

"Yep. You need me for something?"

"No, just going to help. Not now though." the tabby replied. He walked out of camp, thinking, _What a nice day- no, almost _night_, to hunt._

Soon he had caught a sparrow and was stalking a mouse when he saw a tortoiseshell pelt flash in the growing darkness. Then he heard a shout. "Hoppaw! Where are you?" It was Brighttail.

"Mom!" he excliamed, scaring the mouse away. "I'm over here!"

Brighttail noticed him and came over. "Why are you hunting out now?" Hoppaw explained,"I haven't been hunting or out of camp all day. I wanted to stretch my legs. Why are you out here?"

"Looking for you," Brighttail simply replied. "Want to hunt together?"

"Sure!" The two cats, mother and son, treked off until they were by the Great Scyamore. "What do you scent?" Brighttail asked.

Hoppaw sniffed and smelled vole. He told his mother that, and added, "I also smell squirrel."

"Good job, though I also smell a mouse. You go after the squirrel and the mouse and I'll get the vole." his mother meowed. Hoppaw nodded and stalked the squirrel until he got closer, when he let out a burst of speed and tackled the squirrel. It squeaked and fell over, dead. "Yes!" Hoppaw hissed.

He then turned to a quivering clump of ferns, which he pounced on. An few moments later he had also caught the mouse.

Brighttail padded to him. "Wow, you caught both!" she praised.

"Yep, and I see your vole." Hoppaw replied.

Later that night, Brighttail also had another mouse and had missed a blackbird. "Oh well." his mother shrugged it off. "It's green-leaf, so there is a lot of prey."

When they returned to camp Raventooth walked up to them. "Where have you been?" he demanded, and Hoppaw slinked away to put his mouse and squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. Hopefully Raventooth would only ask Brighttail, because Hoppaw was getting tired and it was right after sunset. "Good night," he whispered to himself. "And hope Raventooth is still loyal to Thunderclan."

**A/N: Um, never mind about it being right after sunset, it was about 9:30 and Hoppaw was tired from hunting. But since they don't know time... Anyway, time for Jumppaw's POV? I'm going to show again the order of POV's(so you don't have to refer to Chapter Two like me), starting with Jumppaw: Jumppaw, Amberpaw, Lilypaw, Firepaw, Gracepaw, and Hoppaw. And sometimes changing it around. There!**

**Jumppaw's POV**

A quarter-moon later, it was half-moon. Jumppaw was sad because Gorgepaw was leaving.

That morning, Everyone was talking to Gorgepaw, and Laurelclaw kept sobbing since her kit was joining another clan.

But there was pride in Grasslace's eyes for teaching him so much. Pride in Yellowstar's since Gorgepaw was helping another clan. Heatherfang's eyes because Gorgepaw's name was going into history.

Sadness in Laurelclaw's, Robinpaw's, and Thornpaw's eyes. Sadness in Fuzzypaw's eye. But right after Yellowstar talked to Gorgepaw, Yellowstar jumped onto the High Ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the High Ledge for a clan meeting!"

Jumppaw thought this was to say bye to Gorgepaw, but instead Yellowstar called up Fuzzypaw, Thornpaw, and Robinpaw. And their mentors- Mudwing, Slowwing, and Raventooth.

"Have your apprentices learned everything there is to be a warrior?"

Mudwing nodded. "Thornpaw has." Slowwing said :the same for Fuzzypaw", and Raventooth mewed, "Yes, Robinpaw has."

"Then I make them warriors in return. Fuzzypaw, step forward." Fuzzypaw obeyed.

"You have had great loss, with Gorgepaw about to leave, Eggtail's death, and your eye. But you still show how brave and strong you are. Do you promise to defend your clan with your life?"

"I do." Fuzzypaw stated clearly as he gazed at Gorgepaw. Hoppaw realized that Gorgepaw had really asked Yellowstar to do this before he left!

"The I now name you as Fuzzyfoot, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Robinpaw, you now step forward."

Robinpaw became Robinfoot, and Thornpaw became Thornfoot. The clan cheered out, "Fuzzyfoot! Robinfoot! Thornfoot! Fuzzyfoot! Robinfoot! Thornfoot!" a few times, Gorgepaw screaming the loudest, and the apprentice shoved his way to the front to greet his younger siblings. "Great job!" Hoppaw heard Gorgepaw exclaim.

"Did you ask Yellowstar to make us warriors today?" asked Robinfoot, and Gorgepaw nodded. "I had to see you guys become warriors, even if your supposed to wait another moon."

"Thanks Gorgepaw!" Thornfoot yelled above the cheering. "Your the best!"  
"I know," Gorgepaw whispered, and Jumppaw realized that he was the only cat to hear what Gorgepaw had just said.

"Hey," he said to Gorgepaw. The apprentice looked up, his face with tears streaking down it.

"That was a really good idea, Gorgepaw. And we will see you at Gatherings, and I'm sure that with Riverclan getting closer to us, that we will see you more often." Jumppaw told him.

"You really think so?" asked Gorgepaw, and there was a small hint, a small trace, the tiniest ghost of a smile. "Thanks Jumppaw. I can't wait to see you get your warrior name. Friends forever?"

"Friends forever," Jumppaw smiled as he repeated what the older apprentice had just said. "I'll expect all of Riverclan's gossip and plans!" Jumppaw joked. "Okay? Try to have fun there, your going to be the savior of their clan!"

Gorgepaw and Jumppaw both laughed together at that, laughing one last time, but when Gorgepaw looked up something flashed in his eyes; But Jumppaw had no idea what it was. _Pity? Hate?_

Jumppaw, confused, stood aside so that Laurelclaw and the rest of the clan good greet Thunderclan's newest warrior, and say bye to their oldest apprentice.

**Later that night**

Jumppaw woke up to a small sound in a couple nests over. _Amberpaw! _Her recognized. What was she doing? Peering outside he heard voices-"...and don't act so scared when you meed Riverclan, Gorgepaw. Okay?" it was Yellowstar, talking to Gorgepaw and Grasslace. _They must be going to the Moonpool_, h thought. But why was Amberpaw watching them like that?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yellowstar pad to his den, and the medicine cats leaving. Amberpaw slowly crept forward like she was stalking a mouse. _Is she going to follow Grasslace and Gorgepaw to the Moonpool?_he wondered. _What a mouse brained idea- wait... she wants to say bye to Gorgepaw again, or see the Moonpool for herself...?_

Shifting over back into his nest, Jumppaw started snoring again. It didn't matter, because Amberpaw would never listen to him anyway if he told her what to do. Not to go. And Amberpaw wasn't breaking any rules.

Jumppaw went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven: KITS!

**Cinderstar: Double Update time! YES!**

**Snowstar: Did you go high on catnip?  
Cinderstar:...no, but I read DragonFlames-and-Waterwhisper's Catnip gone crazy. Its really good. You should read it. And thanks for the OC's.**

**Snowstar: *reads * OMG! Lol, lol, lol, lol! Lol.**

**Cinderstar:...O_O**

**Amberpaw's POV**

Amberpaw slowly followed Gorgepaw and Grasslace as they met a old tom that stank of Shadowclan and...garlic?

"Hello, Wildgarlic. Did you hear about Riverclan?" Grasslace asked the wiry tom.

"Oh, yes, I'm sad that no one will help them," replied Wildgarlic. "No, Gorgepaw is going to become their next medicine cat. He's getting his full name tonight." Grasslace corrected.

As Wildgarlic stared at her in surprise, Amberpaw saw some bushes quiver and another cat emerged- a yellow she-cat. "Sunear," Grasslace dipped her head politely.

"Greetings," the other cat responded coolly. "I heard of Gorgepaw. Congrats on helping those fish-breaths."

Amberpaw almost let our a squeak of surprise- Shadowclan was acting _nice _and Windclan _wasn't_! Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"Yes, though I heard that you turned them down. I can only imagine why!" Gorgepaw declared sarcastically.

"Shadowclan also turned them down!" Sunear hissed. "Only because we have no apprentices! And we heard that you were thinking of taking a kit as one!" retorted Wildgarlic.

The rest of the journey continued in silence, which made it harder for Amberpaw to follow. _Why did Sunear have to go and mess things up? _She thought angrily. Finally, Wildgarlic and Gorgepaw started murmuring about Riverclan and herbs, making it the tiniest easier to stalk them.

When they reached the Moonpool Amberpaw's jaw dropped- it was stunning and clear water, that turned murky on the very edges. A few rocks littered the area, and there were carved in dappled pawprints in the sand. _Wow..._

"Before we speak with with Starclan I am going to give Gorgepaw his medicine cat name, so that he can go into Riverclan as a full medicine cat. Gorgepaw, do you wish to become a full medicine cat, and swear to defend your clan and cats in needs, whatever the cost?"

"I do!" Gorgepaw exclaimed.

"Then by the power of Starclan, you shall now be Gorgebreeze. Starclan honors your spirit and talent and welcome you as a full medicine cat, of Riverclan." Grasslace finished. "Now, touch the pool with your nose."

Gorgepaw obeyed and fell into a deep sleep. The other cats followed suit, in trance...or a slumber? Amberpaw couldn't tell.

She then crept back to Thunderclan territory, back into camp, back into her nest. _Home,_Amberpaw thought. And later that day, she could ask Grasslace to be the next medicine cat.

Amberpaw was sad Gorgepaw-no, Gorgebreeze, was leaving, but at the same time happy she could finally follow her calling.

**Lilypaw's POV**

Lilypaw woke up the next morning, and remembered that she was supposed to battle train today, and maybe border patrol, but that was until half way to sunhigh. Right now it was just past dawn.

Stretching her legs the small brown apprentice saw right away something was wrong- Grasslace was in camp, rushing to the nursery. Yellowstar was pacing the clearing with Jaggedfur and Mudwing, the father of the kits. Patchfur was talking to Muskrat worriedly. It could only mean one thing.

Lilypaw rushed to Brighttail, who had came in camp with Hoppaw, Raventooth, and Heatherfang. "What's going on?" she asked her mother."

"Slowwing must have kitted," her mother replied. "And something must be going wrong!"

Brighttail raced to the nursery and Lilypaw followed. She was just about to duck inside when Laurelclaw came out. "Three kits," Laurelclaw announced. "Then what is the big fuss?" Lilypaw questioned.

"One is still born!" the warrior responded. "And one whiskers from Starclan. When he heard this Mudwing kneeded the ground with his claws. "Can I go in?" he demanded. "That's my mate in there!"

"And my sister." Jaggedfur growled.

"Yeah, Grasslace said you two could." Laurelclaw dipped her head.

Then a head poked out of the nursery- Grasslace. "I think Heatherfang should also come, seeing as she is expecting kits!" the old cat rasped.

Everyone in the clearing gasped. "Is that true? Who is the father?" Raventooth exclaimed.

"Um..." Heatherfang suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Y-yellowstar is."

The leader of Thunderclan was being stared at all of the sudden, which made Lilypaw almost want to laugh. The moment and the look on his face was priceless!

"Yes, me and Heatherfang have been... almost mates for a while now. But it's decided...now that were have kits...we _are_ mates now." Yellowstar nodded.

Gracepaw ran out of the apprentice den. "Did I just hear that right?" she murmured sleepily. "Heatherfang is expecting Yellowstar's kits?"

"Yeah," Lilypaw replied. "And anyway...I'm going to try to go see the kits that were born." When she reached the nursery, the apprentice was stopped by Laurelclaw. "No one else can go in," she ordered.

"But Brighttail went in there! And what if I have kits one day!" Lilypaw frowned.

"...fine." Laurelclaw seemed to have given up. "But only for a minute!"

"Yay!" Lilypaw skipped aside and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. When she did she saw all the cats allowed to come in crowding around Slowwing. Mudwing's eyes glowed in the darkness. "I'm a father!" he smiled as he meowed it.

"So you are, Mudwing. What are you going to name the kits, you two?" Grasslace asked.

"Well...Flyingkit would be good for the tom, he's black and he's really cute..." Mudwing suggested. "Like you, Slowwing."

"Okay. I'll name the she-kit Tornkit. Her gray pelt looks like a cloud or the sky torn in half." Slowwing mewed. "Those names are perfect," Brighttail purred. "Tornkit and Flyingkit. Welcome to the world."

Lilypaw smiled. "They look so cute! Did we look like that as kits?"

Brighttail nodded. "If not cuter." and Slowwing hissed playfully.

"Beautiful. Now Heatherfang, Brighttail, Lilypaw- get out. It's family time for Mudwing and Jaggedfur." Grasslace commanded. "If you eat this borage, Slowwing, I'll leave too."

Everyone obeyed, even Lilypaw, and soon she was out in the clearing looking at the sun. It was Sunhigh.

"Lilypaw! Come one!" Yellowstar called out, and they left with Laurelclaw, Amberpaw, and Robinfoot for a border patrol.

**Firepaw's POV**

Firepaw got to see the kits later that day, a little after Lilypaw and her patrol came back. Right after that he got to see the kits, and as he did he saw Lilypaw leaving again for battle training.

"Cute kits- Flyingkit and Tornkit, right?" he mentioned to Jumppaw as they shared a squirrel.

"Yeah...listen, I need to tell you something," Jumppaw veered off subeject and told Firepaw about Amberpaw.

"Wow. At least she isn't 'wasting away' or anything though. She can be the next medicine cat." Firepaw replied.

"I guess. That's why I didn't stop her." Jumppaw smiled.

"Yeah...so have you seen Flyingkit and Tornkit yet?" Firepaw asked.

"Yeah, after a hunting patrol. I caught this squirrel we are eating right now!" Jumppaw mewed.

"Good job- your first prey?"

"No, mine was a vole."

The two brothers went out for battle training.

Firepaw demonstrated the leap and hold to Jumppaw, who hadn't learn it yet.

"Cool, but have you learned the lighting strike?" the other apprentice challenged.

"You bet I have!" Firepaw growled. "Then lets try it out on Lilypaw together!"

The two toms snuck out of the training hollow and to the other side where they head behind a bush. Lilypaw was down there, practicing a move with Yellowstar.

"Perfect." Firepaw whispered. This would be easy. After a few minutes Yellowstar started cleaning himself, and Jumppaw and Firepaw started creeping forward. "One, two...and THREE!" Firepaw exclaimed and they attacked at Lilypaw, who stared at them in terror. Barreling at her, Firepaw swept her off her paws and Jumppaw clouted her ear.

"Jumppaw- and- whoa!" Lilypaw shouted as Firepaw yelled out, "over here Gracepaw!", trying to distract her, and Jumppaw replied, "Okay, Hoppaw!"

"Whoa!" repeated Lilypaw. Then, with a flick of his tail, Firepaw led Jumppaw out of battle.

Yellowstar looked up from his washing. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know!" Firepaw heard Lilypaw reply. "Gracepaw and Hoppaw and Jumppaw -I think?- attacked me or something. Odd."

"Go! Again!" Jumppaw yowled and the two apprentices attacked.

"Ah!" Lilypaw gasped as she jumped up as high as she could. Firepaw looked up and saw Lilypaw really high, like a Skyclan cat! Then Lilypaw crashed down onto Jumppaw and pinned him. Firepaw stalked backward, growling.

"It's only you too?" Lilypaw asked. "It seemed like the whole clan was attacking me!"

"We were trying out the lightning strike, and we beat you good!" Firepaw boasted, while Jumppaw nodded in agreement.

Yellowstar laughed. "Well, you two did good. That was a perfect imitation! Any way, it's time to go back to camp. It's going to be sunset soon."

They called Jaggedfur and Heatherfang and left the training hollow, coming into camp. Jumppaw went straight to bed; he must have been really tired. Firepaw stayed up and talked to Lilypaw about training, while Gracepaw seemed annoyed at something, something Firepaw couldn't figure out. But it didn't matter to Firepaw, and as the night went on Firepaw's eyes started drooping until he couldn't open them anymore, and he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Life Sucks

**Um... we don't own Warriors, just all the cats here but Tornkit and Flyingkit. Their OC's of Dragon, the person I had last chapter.**

**Cinderstar: We don't own Warriors, like the author just said.**

**Snowstar: XD**

**Gracepaw's POV**

Gracepaw finally saw Firepaw fall asleep. She looked up at the sky, where she saw Silverpelt. _The stars are really pretty, _she thought. She saw Raventooth on guard. _Hm... _if she wanted to meet Rockpaw tonight she would have to be careful.

**A/N: Gracepaw doesn't know anything about Raventooth at all.**

Gracepaw crept to the dirt place tunnel and ran out where she ran to the edge of the lake. But about halfway there she smelled an odd scent. Sniffing she smelled-

_Windclan! _She thought, alarmed. She had to go back and warn camp! But then she saw a shadow dapple on the ground.

Gracepaw ran into a bush- she was just in time to see three Windclan warriors trot past. A dark gray tom... Graystreak. From the Gathering, she also recognized Runningclaw, Whitefoot, and Crosstail.

Then a large shape trailed behind, almost letting out a gasp.

Vinestar herself. The leader was flanked by what seemed like two apprentices. "Sparrowpaw, Icepaw, stay close. We _are _in enemy territory." Vinestar snickered. "At least, _soon_-to-be-our territory."

Icepaw nodded eagerly while Sparrowpaw dipped her head- at least, Gracepaw thought she had them correctly, but she couldn't be sure because Icepaw could be the brown she-cat. But very unlikely.

Vinestar stooped her patrol right in front of the bush Gracepaw was hiding behind. "Now, who remembers why we are here today?" she asked.

"Er- because one of their warriors if offering a few cats for peace?" One warrior, Runningclaw, meowed.

"Yes. So lets review who we take. Actually, from what the warrior told us, this should be easy. Go and grab the six smallest cats, other than kits." Vinestar replied.

"Okay," Graystreak said. "Runningclaw, Sparrowpaw will rush into camp and demand for an apprentice. Jump onto the first cat you see and say that you'll kill that cat unless you get one. After you leave, Crosstail and I will go into the apprentices den and take a few more. If we need help, Icepaw and Whitefoot will help. Vinestar will be ultimate backup."

He paused, looking around. "Got the plan?"

Gracepaw saw all the cats nodding. "Good. And if there is no guard cat... we will go to Crosstail and I." Graystreak declared. "But that's unlikely."

Gracepaw stared in horror as Windclan started charging to her camp. She had to help Thunderclan!

But then she remembered Rockpaw. He could hate her if she didn't meet him.

Bracing herself, Gracepaw ran after Windclan. Saving her clan was much better than Windclan taking- _wait_!

Gracepaw stopped cold. Windclan was taking her and her siblings hostage! And that meant a Thunderclan warrior was a spy for Windclan. _Oh no! _She thought.

The apprentice skirted the edge of the hollow, and saw that Windclan had not arrived yet- she had taken a short cut, while they were fumbling around the territory. She was about to run into camp when she smelled Windclan. _I'm too late! _She saw Windclan, and raced to the thorn tunnel. _I have to stop them!_

Vinestar was the first to spot her, and mewed, "Get her!" Icepaw and Sparrowpaw ran after Gracepaw, and she knew she was doomed. Icepaw tackled her while Sparrowpaw held Gracepaw down. "Hey! What's your name?" Icepaw demanded.

"G-gracepaw..." she replied. Gracepaw's heart was beating much faster and her breath was short. In other words, she was scared out of her mind. _What do I do? _She wondered.

"Hm...this is one of the cats. Great!" Graystreak meowed. "This will be easier than I thought!"

Vinestar took over watching over Gracepaw while the rest of the Windclan cats went as they planned. Gracepaw heard a screech and a cat yelling, "Heatherfang!"

A few moments later Vinestar saw Lilypaw being dragged through the thorn tunnel, her fear scent rolling off of her like Gracepaw smelling Windclan. "Gracepaw! They got you too?" the small apprentice whispered. Runningclaw and Vinestar took them through Thunderclan territory, and Gracepaw noticed that they were heading for the lake. "Why are we going to shore?" she murmured to herself. Lilypaw also noticed.

"So they can run. It must be easier for them," Lilypaw replied miserably. "I wonder i-if they caught anyone else?"

Gracepaw was filled with dread when they heard shuffling and soon saw Firepaw, Hoppaw, and Amberpaw pushed into a small clearing Gracepaw's group was in, near the lake. "No!" Amberpaw cried out. "All of us but Jumppaw..."

Then Gracepaw noticed that everyone but Graystreak was there. _Where is he? _She wondered, and then there was a thud and an unconscious Jumppaw was dragged by Graystreak.

"This one put up a fight!" the deputy muttered.

"So did this one!" Icepaw retorted, pointed with her tail at Hoppaw. "And Firepaw, I think, almost beat me."

"I would have if Sparrowpaw didn't come," Firepaw grumbled.

"Okay, lets get moving," Vinestar ordered, and the patrol with their captives walked and trudged past the lake shore.

Then Gracepaw saw something that made her heart leap. As they entered Windclan territory, she saw the island was near them. And staring at her, not the rest of the patrol, _her_, was...Rockpaw!

**Hoppaw's POV**

_Great Starclan, why does life suck? _He thought in his mind. He wasn't the only one.

Firepaw's head was down, Amberpaw's tail drooping, Jumppaw...breathing, he wasn't awake yet. Lilypaw, looking tiny and defeated.

Gracepaw seemed to have a simaler status but as Hoppaw watched her face changed into...happiness?

_What would make Gracepaw happy at a time like _this_? _He wondered. He looked at the island, which Gracepaw was looking at... and saw a tiny figure on there, waving his tail. Glancing back at Gracepaw he saw her jaw opening. And Hoppaw knew what she was about to do.

"Don't!" he hissed at his sister. "You'll get beaten up by Vinestar!"

But Gracepaw shook her head and replied, "flank me." Hoppaw realized what she meant and whispered the same thing to Lilypaw. Then Firepaw, and Amberpaw. He watched Gracepaw again, snug with her siblings, and her jaw parted again.

"HELP, ROCKPAW! WINDCLAN CAPTURED ME AND MY SIBLINGS! H-" she was then cut off by Graystreak finally pushing through Hoppaw and slapping his tail across her mouth. Gracepaw looked up, terrified.

"Why is...an apprentice...on the island?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"I-I don't know, Graystreak," Gracepaw replied. Hoppaw watched with dread crashing down on him. _Her plan failed..._

"And who is this..._Rockpaw_ you speak of?" Graystreak demanded. "Well, I met him at the last Gathering, and I saw his brown fur and the cat was small, so I figured it was him. It probably wasn't." Gracepaw responded carefully. To Hoppaw, it was like her trying to pick her way through a thorn bush. With a fox chasing after you. And you as slow as Riverclan.

"Okay..." Graystreak frowned. "Anyway, Icepaw, I want you to guard Gracepaw, Hoppaw, and Lilypaw. Sparrowpaw, guard Firepaw and Amberpaw. And I'll carry Jumppaw now." Hoppaw watched him take Jumppaw's body from Runningclaw and started to carry it.

The cats soon started to cross the open moor, shooting swift glances for rabbits- or intruders. Vinestar was the first to walk over a rise and walk into a gorse tunnel that led to a dip. Windclan camp.

Once there, Hoppaw, Lilypaw, and Firepaw were forced into a tiny cave that could really only hold them- and just only. Amberpaw, Gracepaw, and Jumppaw were led to the other side of the camp.

"If we were any bigger there wouldn't be any room left in here," Firepaw complained as they settled down.

"Shut up!" Hoppaw hissed. "That doesn't matter. What _does _matter is that Windclan captured us, and I overheard Gracepaw telling Amberpaw there's traitor in out clan that set this all up!"

"What?" Firepaw growled. "Not possible!"

Both toms looked at Lilypaw- she should know the most, because she was captured second. "It's true, you guys. Someone set this up, so that Windclan could get more land."

"Then what I said was true... Windclan will do what I thought they'd do!" Hoppaw whispered.

"What's true?" a voice outside demanded. Graystreak.

Hoppaw did some fast thinking. "I hit my head when I was shoved in here," he moaned. "I was asking my siblings where we were..."

Graystreak nodded. "Okay. No more talking."

Lilypaw rested her head on her paws. "'k. Night, Hoppaw. Goodnight, Firepaw."

Hoppaw murmured goodnight to his siblings too, and the three slowly fell asleep.

**Jumppaw's POV(Um...he's not knocked out anymore...)**

"Move it."

Jumppaw felt a prod in his side and opened his eyes to see Vinestar looking down on him. Confused he laid there for a moment and tried to figure out where he was.

Then it crashed down on him. Graystreak. Vinestar. Windclan.

"I-I'm getting u-" Jumppaw was interrupted by a huge yawn.

**A/N: Um, I kind of also yawned when I wrote this. I had just gotten up...so...**

"Good. Come out to the clearing." Vinestar growled.

Looking around, he saw no one else in the cave he was in, but Gracepaw's and Amberpaw's scent was there. _They must have slept with me...but where is Hoppaw, Firepaw, and Lilypaw?_

Jumppaw walked out into the Windclan camp and saw all five of his litter mates standing in the middle, surrounded by Windclan warriors. As soon as they saw him the warriors -and an elder, and two apprentices- pushed him to the front with his siblings.

"Last night, if you don't know," Vinestar began, "We captured six Thunderclan apprentices! We will use them to get more land, and train them as Windclan warriors!"

Jumppaw frowned- didn't Vinestar know that they would run for the border the first chance they had?

"As you know, we have less warriors then everyone else, so we will be going to Twoleg place to be recruiting rouges and kittypets for our clan. Also, you will not tell the other clans that they used to be, are, or was, a rouge or kittypet." Vinestar paused. "Okay?"

The clan around Jumppaw nodded. "Okay Vinestar!" a warrior called out.

"There is one last plan. To have guaranteed Windclan warriors... we will be stealing new born kits that don't know anything about their clan!" Vinestar howled.

The clan started yowling happily, and Jumppaw was reminded of his clan once when they went to war. He was a tiny kit then but still remembered.

"Good! Now, after Graystreak sets patrols, I will take a couple of warriors or apprentices to Twoleg place. And, one thing, is it okay if you hunt for us Hareclaw?" Vinestar finished.

What Jumppaw was guessing was Hareclaw then dipped his head, and Jumppaw realized that Hareclaw was an elder! _Wow_, he thought.

Looking around at the cats,he saw that after Graystreak did the patrols everyone but Vinestar, Sparrowpaw, and Pheasentclaw were here.

"Good." Vinestar decided. "Now lets put up the brambles."

_Brambles? What does she mean? _Jumppaw wondered, and was answered a few minutes later when he and his siblings were forced into a deep pit on the other side from the entrance. Brambles were put up so they couldn't escape.

"There." Sparrowpaw mewed. "Okay, I'm ready to go Vinestar!"

Vinestar nodded and led her cats out of camp, leaving it deserted except for the six apprentices huddled, waiting for the Windclan cats to get back.

**Is it just be or did I just make that chapter bigger? If so, yay!**

**Cinderstar: Um...okay...**

**Snowstar: *is still reading the catnip Fanfic. * No! Blackstar! Don't you dare!**

**Cinderstar: …um...Chapter 13...**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Fed Up Brambles

**Cinderstar: Oh good! Snowstar is still on Chapter 12 so I can have a few moments of peace...**

**Author: Sure, Cinderstar, sure. Anyway, I don't own Warriors or the clans or the lake, just all the OC's but Tornkit and Flyingkit. Thanks for the cats!**

**Snowstar: I'm here! What did I miss? Wait, I do the honors. We don't own Warriors-**

**Cinderstar: We already did those, mouse-brain!**

**Author: Um...I'm just going to go on to Chapter 13...**

**Amberpaw's POV**

After an hour Amberpaw was fed up.

They all had different plans of cutting through the brambles. Firepaw had straight-on tackled it, but ended up with scratched paws. Hoppaw tried to pull it down but got a bunch of thorns embedded in him. Gracepaw was looking for spots they missed but had so far found no luck. Jumppaw was digging a tunnel. Lilypaw wasn't doing anything.

That just left Amberpaw.

"You guys, nothing we do is going to work!" she growled after Firepaw fell down yet _again_ from tackling it. "I mean, there is a way but only warriors could do it!"

Everyone looked at her. "What is it?" Lilypaw asked eagerly.

"I-um, well, if we push it up, then fold them over. We would just have to climb our way out."

"Wow, Amberpaw! That's perfect!" Firepaw launched himself up and pushed at the brambles. As he did, one of his claws ripped into it and tore a small hole on the edge.

"Whoa..." Lilypaw gasped. Amberpaw did the same as Firepaw, making a slightly bigger hole. By another hour, Jumppaw had dug a fox-length tunnel, and the rest of the sibblings had created a large gap in the brambles.

"Give up, Jumppaw!" Amberpaw meowed to her brother.

"...fine..." Jumppaw grumbled, and he started to help with the brambles.

Then Amberpaw thought of something else. "Wait- Lilypaw, Firepaw- you two, make the tunnel slope up. We want it to seem like we escaped that way.

"Why?" Lilypaw asked.

"So they don't reniforce the brambles next time," Amberpaw replied. She jumped up again and- _rip! _She made a big enough hole for the apprentices to climb through. There was just one last problem.

"um, none of us can get that high." Firepaw stated the obvious.

"Of course not mouse-brain!" Amberpaw hissed. "Now I see it!"

Hoppaw sat down. "I really thought we would escape for a second...and if we can't get through there that means that the tunnel idea wont work either..."

Lilypaw came out from the tunnel and started to cry. "I want to go home, not be a Windclan warrior!"

Amberpaw frowned. "I know... me too."

Gracepaw looked up and exclaimed, "What's that?"

Amberpaw glanced up to see what her sister was talking about, and shrieked in surprise. She saw a dark shadow on the top of the brambles. "He-hello?" Amberpaw stuttered. She knew the Windclan patrols couldn't be back but at the same time...

"Don't worry! It's me!" Amberpaw froze.

"Rockpaw? From the Gathering?" Gracepaw yowled. "Please help us! But how did you know we were here?"

"I heard a shout while hunting last night, so I told my mentor and we told Bluestar. She wasn't sure at first and Gorgepaw-sorry, Gorgebreeze, thought Windclan was just pulling a trick, but in the end, Bluestar sent a patrol." Rockpaw explained. "Now, let me pull you through."

Firepaw went first, and helped Rockpaw pull up cats. Then Hoppaw. Then Lilypaw. Jumppaw. Gracepaw. Finally, it was Amberpaw's turn and she saw Windclan camp, with her siblings, Rockpaw, and- Riverclan warriors!

"Thank you so much!" Amberpaw exclaimed. "I thought we would die in there!"

One warrior, Skyleap, dipped her head. "It's the least we could do for the Clan that gave us a medicine cat."

"Thanks!" Gracepaw told Rockpaw. "No problem." Amberpaw heard Rockpaw reply.

"Okay, we'll go back to Thunderclan now." Firepaw mewed. But Skyleap shook her head. "Without us? Windclan could easily capture you six again, or at least one or two of you. Your half-asleep and hungry."

"Okay..." Amberpaw trailed off.

The sleek Riverclan she-cat led the way out, with two warriors, Rockpaw, and another apprentice flanking Amberpaw and her litter mates. They ran out and was close to the border when they saw a Windclan border patrol- Graystreak, Icepaw, and Sunear.

"Quick! In the gorse bush over there!" Skyleap hissed, and everyone obeyed.

"Now, when I say go, Thunderclan will run across the border. After all of them go Riverclan will then go and help fight if we have to. "Okay?" Skyleap ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Okay...one...two, and...three!"Gracepaw ran much faster, until she was almost twice as far as the rest of her siblings. "She's fast!" Amberpaw gasped as she ran.

The Windclan patrol spotted them right away, and started racing to them. "Stop them!" Graystreak howled. Looking behind, Amberpaw saw Riverclan veering to Windclan and battle them. It seemed like an easy fight, and soon Sunear and Icepaw were trapped in a circle while Skyleap and Graystreak battled. Rockpaw broke away from the fight, yowling, "I'll take care of these!" and running to Amberpaw's litter mates and her.

Finally, Amberpaw and Hoppaw crossed the border with Rockpaw and saw Firepaw, Lilypaw, and Jumppaw right up ahead. Next to them was a panting Gracepaw.

"Wow! I've never seen you run so fast!" Firepaw meowed to Gracepaw.

"Yeah, I-i was scared," Gracepaw wheezed.

Amberpaw dipped her head to Rockpaw. "Thanks for rescuing us, but we can go back to camp now."

"No, I need to escort you guys to camp. Sorry..." Rockpaw replied. "Skyleap told me I had to."

"Oh- okay."

The seven apprentices continued on the trail, Hoppaw and Firepaw chatting, Jumppaw and Lilypaw, and Rockpaw and Gracepaw. Amberpaw took the lead, veering through a short cut. Suddenly, some bushes rustled behind them and Skyleap and her patrol emerged.

"We are here," Skyleap puffed. She too seemed tired.

"Okay. Um, we are about to be by camp now."Firepaw told her. Skyleap dipped her head.

"Good. We will report to Yellowstar of why we are on his territory and then head back."

When they entered camp, they saw the leader of Thunderclan pacing the clearing, tail lashing. Raventooth and Brighttail had their heads bowed. Looking up, Brighttail spotted Amberpaw and her liter mates.

"Amberpaw! Lilypaw! Gracepaw! Firepaw! Hoppaw! Jumppaw!" Brighttail yowled. "Your alive!"

Yellowstar stared at the apprentices in shock, and watched as Riverclan also entered. "We rescued them," Skyleap explained. "Rockpaw heard them while solo hunting last night."

"T-thank you for bringing them back. How may we repay you, Skyleap?" Yellowstar stuttered.

"Not at all. You see, this is part of the repayment from us for giving a medicine cat- Gorgebreeze." Skyleap mewed formally. "We will be leaving now."

The Riverclan cats waved their tails and left the Thunderclan camp, Brighttail and Raventooth still circling around their kits.

"Wait- we have news to share with Yellowstar about Windclan's plans!" Amberpaw remembered.

Yellowstar raised his eye brows. "Like what?"

Amberpaw glanced at Raventooth. "Um, can we speak in private? The seven of us?"

The leader nodded. "Of course. Come to my den."

**Short chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Sooooo... sorry?**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Best For Your Clan

**Cinderstar: We don't own Warriors. Just every OC in this but Tornkit and Flyingkit. So...**

**Snowstar: Yep!  
Cinderstar: So I'm always accepting OC's. Currently if you send one in I'll make it a rouge then a warrior. Um, also say what clan it goes it, how you want it to die, personality, if it likes one of my cats or another OC you make. And what it looks like.**

**Snowstar: Basically, everything about it.**

**Cinderstar: Yeah...**

**Snowstar: Chapter 14!**

**Lilypaw's POV**

"... So Vinestar, Sparrowpaw, and a warrior- Whitefoot, I think, went to Twoleg place to recruit some rouges for their clan...and then they want to steal newborn kits!" Firepaw finished.

Yellowstar's eyes were wide. "Wow. It's almost good that you six were captured. This is a danger to our clan..." He shook his head. "We'll have Slowwing move to the warriors den, in the very back, with her kits. Then she can be safe."

Lilypaw gazed around the leader's den. It was huge! Now that Heatherfang had said she was expecting Yellowstar's kits, Brighttail told Lilypaw that Heatherfang had been sleeping with the leader. That meant Heatherfang's kits would also be good when born.

"I hope Vinestar doesn't changer plans now that you've escaped, though I doubt she will." Yellowstar continued.

"wait, Yellowstar." Lilypaw interrupted quietly. The room went silent.

"Yes?"

Lilypaw hesitated. "Well, Vinestar said, when she didn't know Gracepaw was spying, she said that there was a traitor in Thunderclan. One of our warriors is on their spy." Gracepaw nodded to confirm.

Yellowstar's eyes widened. "What? Impossible!"

Lilypaw shook her head. "No, or else the attack would have never happened." she told him.

"Raventooth was guarding," Hoppaw pointed out. "Yeah, is he the spy?" Amberpaw suggested.

"He's loyal, and plus, he was knocked out by Graystreak." the leader replied.

"Yeah, well, Graystreak's good at that," Jumppaw grumbled. "Ugh."

"I don't know who it is." Yellowstar murmured. "You six may go."

Firepaw let the way out, followed closely by Lilypaw and Jumppaw. The six apprentices met Heatherfang at the base of the High Rock.

"Jumppaw, Lilypaw, and Amberpaw. You guys get some rest. Gracepaw, Firepaw, Hoppaw, you three will be hunting near camp. Then you'll switch out." Heatherfang meowed. Lilypaw nodded tiredly and looked up at the sky. To her surprise, it was still sun-high. _Time isn't passing quickly at all, _she thought.

She and Jumppaw walked to the apprentices den, with Amberpaw trailing behind. Lilypaw had never been so grateful to curl up in her nest as she fell asleep.

**Firepaw's POV**

Firepaw stalked a dumb squirrel. Well- it must either be desperate or dumb, because what piece of prey would want to go to the edge of the stone hollow, where a bunch of cats lived?

Firepaw ran after it, his tired legs somehow finding energy. Finally, he snagged it and it fell to the ground, dead.

Firepaw picked up the squirrel and padded over to a rose bush, where thorns were sticking out. But in the middle Firepaw scented mouse.

Digging a hole for the squirrel, Firepaw scuffed earth over it and then started to stalk the mouse.

Leaping, the orange apprentice bit the mouse's spine and the mouse died. _Three pieces of prey... Yellowstar and Heatherfang should be impressed! _He thought. Before the squirrel, he had just managed to kill a rabbit.

Suddenly a small shape bumped into a tree. "Ow!" Hoppaw yowled. Firepaw saw that he had a vole and a thrush.

"Nice catches," Firepaw mewed. "Are you okay?"

"I will be in a minute," Hoppaw replied. "Okay..." Firepaw trailed off as he looked at the sky. It was about an hour after sun-high. He had missed a vole, and couldn't run after another mouse, but now that he had the squirrel and mouse...

Hoppaw and Firepaw picked up their prey and walked into camp, where they saw Gracepaw dragging herself to her den.

"I'm sooo tired!" the calico moaned.

Letting out a purr of amusement, Firepaw called out, "I wont be surprised if you sleep till' moon high!"

Next to him, Hoppaw laughed. "Nice."

Firepaw then woke up Lilypaw and Amberpaw while Hoppaw nudged Jumppaw. Then Firepaw quickly fell asleep.

**Dream**

_Firepaw was wandering through a strange forest. The trees were huge and silver, and everywhere he looked there was prey! In the distance he could hear cats hunting, or calling out to each other._

_Then the forests stopped and he saw that he was on a huge hill. Looking down, Firepaw saw the silver forests, and next to that, silver pines. By that was what seemed to be a Twoleg place, and rivers, streams, and marshes flooded the area next to it. As he glanced around the hill he was on, he noticed he was on a moor that connected to the forest. All of this was around a lake, with a small island near the marshes._

"_I'm in Windclan territory...the marshes are Riverclan and pines Shadowclan, and... Thunderclan was the forest!" Firepaw gasped._

_Then a Starlit cat appeared in front of him. It was a skinny old tom with gray patches on his white fur. The tom mewed, "Come."_

_All of the sudden there was a strange wind and Firepaw could see nothing. Letting out a cry, he seemed trapped in it with the old tom._

_Gradually, the wind disappeared and Firepaw was o the ridge, looking down on a gorge. He could see long legged cats hopping from tree to tree._

"_What is this place?" he wondered out loud._

_The old gray and white tom padded up to his side. "This is Skyclan. They live here, in this gorge. If you were to go over the mountains and past two Twoleg places you would find the area in which they lived in. Now, let us go back in time to the forest."_

"_Forest?" Firepaw echoed but the wind started up again and he was teleported to a peaceful forest with four corners- marshes, forests, streams, and moors- centered around four tall trees. Peering closer he saw they were oaks._

"_If you were to go even farther back, the Twoleg place would be smaller and Skyclan would live there instead," the tom mewed sadly._

"_Who is Skyclan?" Firepaw asked._

_The tom replied, "Skyclan was the clan closest to Thunderclan, and most alike. They ate birds and could jump as high as the sky!" He stared down at his paws. "When I was leader they were forced to leave the forest, as Twolegplace was expanded. They left, and came to the gorge."_

"_And they've been there ever since?" Firepaw was in shock. But he was wrong appreantly, because the cat shook his head. "No. They broke up because of rats. But then they came back together, defeated the rats, and are now living peacefully."_

_Firepaw frowned. "Then who are you?" he questioned._

"_Cloudstar. Leader of Skyclan when they left the forest. And soon the other four clans did too. But," Cloudstar told the apprentice as they were whisked in the wind once more to the lake, "That isn't the point. The _point _is that we are the same. You could travel far and wide and most likely encounter other clans! Everyone is the same, Firepaw."_

"_Then Vinestar wouldn't be so greedy!" Firepaw huffed._

"_No, Vinestar is the same as you, and Yellowstar, and Lilypaw, and Rockpaw, and Amberrain. She just want's good for her clan." Cloudstar retorted. "Look, Vinestar wants her clan to be strong. That's why she's invading."_

"_Oh..." Firepaw had never looked at it from that way. "Is that why the clans fight?"_

"_Yes. That's the whole message I was trying to drill into your head!" Cloudstar mewed exasperatedly._

_Whiskers twitching in amusement, he continued, "Vinestar is the same as you! Now get to sleep."_

"_Okay." Firepaw blinked. "Thanks, Cloudstar for telling me."_

_Cloudstar, who had been turning away, looked back. "Telling you what?"_

"_That there was a fifth clan that lived in the forest." Firepaw mewed cheekily._

**End of dream(obviously)**

Firepaw then woke up. _What was that all about? _Shrugging, he went over to the fresh-kill pile. Just another strange dream. Oh well.

Then it hit him.

**Um, so now this seems a little...dead. I know what I want to do, but even I haven't figured out the prophecy.**

**Cinderstar: Really? You made it up!**

**Snowstar: Yeah!**

**Author: No...it was from Starclan...**

**Anyway, who likes Skyclan? And Cloudstar? I used to have an OC called Cloudstorm before I read Battle of the Clans...thanks a lot Erin Hunter...**

**Cinderstar: If you know what she's talking about(um, yeah, she's a she), review!**

**Snowstar: Just still, review!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: What Does He Mean?

**Double update! Yay! This is 7/5/12.**

**Cinderstar: Disclaimer time! We don't Warriors. Just every cat here but the Three, Cloudstar, and I think I included Firestar and Bluestar...still, none of those, and a reviewer let me use Tornkit and Flyingkit.**

**Snowstar: If you want to name Heatherfang's kits send me a PM or review, and I'll accept up to...four. I already have one picked out. Also accepting rouges.**

**If you send an OC, give me:(examples will be in italics)**

Name:_Russetpaw/claw_

Gender:_Male_

Clan: _Used to be rouge, then Riverclan_

Position(yes, even med. or leader): _Deputy(at death)_

Likes(can be another OC you make up or one of mine): _Bluestar and Skyleap_

Personality: _aggressive and bold but not to Bluestar and Skyleap_

Death(can put 'none' if you wish): _Badger_

Kin(you can do one of mine if you want): _None_

Importance(yes, I can make it a main character): _Not very important_

**Cinderstar: That's all!**

**Snowstar: *is filling out the form *: **_Snowtail/Snowstar, Female, Snowclan, No one, awesome, none, Owlstar(my enemy!), main character!_

**Author: You can't put that...anyway, on with Chapter 15.**

**Gracepaw's POV**

_Two days from the morning we rescued you._ That was what Rockpaw told her before slipping away through the thorn tunnel. _Same place. Midnight._

Gracepaw was giddy**(um, yes, giddy?)** at the thought of seeing Rockpaw. And even though it was later rather than sooner, at least she got to see him. _He's my best friend, after all._

Finally, it was that time.

Firepaw and Lilypaw fell asleep, and Gracepaw crept out of camp. She remembered last time, when Windclan had came. This made the apprentice scared, so she climbed a tree.

Hopping from tree to tree. That was how she reached the shores without being caught by any warriors prowling through the forest! Yellowstar had ordered guards to patrol at night, which was making it harder to go to Rockpaw. But Gracepaw only saw one warrior- Mudwing- and he didn't even look up.

When she reached the shores Gracepaw easily swam to the island where she saw Rockpaw waiting for her in the same place as usaul. "Didn't get caught by Windclan this time? I'm surprised!" Rockpaw teased when she emerged into the clearing.

"No, they were too slow to catch me!" Gracepaw shot back.

Rockpaw laughed. "Really? Well, they could never catch me!" and Gracepaw rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows Riverclan is too slow to even catch a dying mouse!"

Her friend quickly tackled her, fast as lighting. "Who's slow now?"

"Not you! Not you!" Gracepaw grunted.

"Good. Plus Riverclan must be fast, or else we wouldn't be able to fish!" Rockpaw pointed out. Then he let her up. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just stiff." Gracepaw replied. "So what are we going to do?"

Rockpaw and Gracepaw ended up strolling around the clearing, and Gracepaw taught Rockpaw how to catch a mouse.

"Wow, Thunderclan can catch mice!" Rockpaw scoffed.

Gracepaw narrowed her eyes. "Wow, Riverclan can catch fish!" she grinned, and Rockpaw did too. "I guess talent runs in the family!"

Then he stiffened. "What's wrong?" Gracepaw asked. _Is Riverclan or Thunderclan or even _Windclan _here?_

But then Rockpaw shot forward, slamming his paws down on a mouse. "Good job!" Gracepaw praised. The two quickly ate the mouse.

"Wow! Riverclan can catch mice!" Rockpaw bragged. "How slow am I now?"

"Oh, you're still slow... fish-breath!" Gracepaw whispered.

Laughing, Rockpaw ran after Gracepaw and they chased each other, taunting and teasing as they did. Finally they collasped on a small boulder on the edge of the clearing.

"Hey Gracepaw?" Rockpaw mewed.

"What's up?" But one look at her friend's face and Gracepaw knew something was wrong.

"What will happen when we get older? Will someone find out? I mean, you aren't falling behind in training are you?"

Gracepaw shook her head. "No. You?"

"No. But someday someone is going to find out... how can we get past that?"

"I don't know..." Gracepaw's head tipped to the side. "But are saying we should..."

Rockpaw rose quickly. "No! We should still meet." he meowed. "But what if we didn't have to? What if there was a way around... like joining my clan, or me joining yours?"

Gracepaw's eyes widened. "Really? But...I would be lost without a thick forest."

"And I'd be lost without my sister!" Rockpaw retorted.

"I have two sisters, and three brothers." replied Gracepaw smugly.

"But.." Rockpaw faltered. "I don't know what we could do? I mean, we are friends, right?"

"Yeah. That's why I meet you." Gracepaw frowned.

"I mean... I showed you I could catch mice tonight. Didn't I?" Rockpaw mewed.

"Yeah." Gracepaw repeated. "I don't know what we could do... other than you joining my clan. It's been done be-. Wait. If we are friends... why are we talking about this?"

"Um...no reason..." Rockpaw yawned. "Um, I'm going back! Bye!" he quickly raced to the bushes and left.

"Bye..." Gracepaw murmured. She turned around and walked back to the shore, where she swam back to the sand on Thunderclan's territory.

_What did he mean?_

**To the reviewer who gave me Sageclaw: Thanks. I'll use him for Windclan!**

**To the reviewer who gave me Tornkit, Flyingkit, and Skykit: Thanks. They'll be for Thunderclan.**

**Heatherfang is not giving birth until I get at least another kit. Send me some kits! I need them!...Ew. That's sounded wrong.**

**Hoppaw's POV(I'm finally making the point of views bigger!I used to be doing short POVs)**

Hoppaw and Firepaw met the next day with Lilypaw and Amberpaw to share the news.

"Okay, Jumppaw is hunting and Gracepaw is sleeping- this is the best time I could round you guys up," Firepaw mewed.

"Yeah... I wonder why you had to wake me up?" Amberpaw growled.

"Anyway, I had this odd dream! And it turns out there's another clan, at a gorge!" Firepaw exclaimed.

Firepaw told them about Cloudstar, and Skyclan, and how they lived in a gorge a mountain range and two Twoleg places away, and that they used to live in the same forest with the other clans.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Hoppaw yowled. His siblings stared at them, and Hoppaw realized that he had interrupted Firepaw in the middle of his story. "...sorry." he muttered. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Yeah, and Cloudstar said that there are other clans in the world too! We aren't alone!" Firepaw finished.

"That's nice, but why did Cloudstar tell you that?" Lilypaw asked. Amberpaw leaned forward, and Hoppaw knew she was looking for another omen or prophecy.

"Oh, he said, even Vinestar is just like us, that she just wants the best for her clan. That's the only reason- not of hate or anger, just _because she wants her clan strong_!" Firepaw hissed.

"Windclan just wants to be strong- I'd bite my tail off before I believed that." Hoppaw grumbled.

"Well, Cloudstar is from Starclan and Skyclan." replied Firepaw.

Hoppaw started padding away. "I'm going to go look for a fox or something, to go bite my tail off!"

He turned back. "You aren't lying? Are you?"

Firepaw shook his head. "No!"

_Wow... he isn't lying. Vinestar really just wants to have her clan be strong... but why now? From what I heard, she led the clan through the Great War! _Hoppaw thought. Then his stomach lurched.

"Are you okay, Hoppaw?" Amberpaw asked.

Hoppaw collasped in pain. "No! My belly really hurts!" He started to grow faint. "Ow..."

He felt teeth in his scruff- Firepaw was trying to drag him to the medicine cat den.

"Help!" Lilypaw screeched. "Hoppaw is hurt!"

Grasslace shot out of her den. "Let me see!" she ordered, and that was when Hoppaw blacked out.

**Recap: Firepaw told most of his siblings about Cloudstar and Skyclan-with a few interruptions from Hoppaw- when Hoppaw started to feel weak and his stomach hurt. Then he blacked out. I have no idea of what his illness is...I better go look it up...oops.**

**Amberpaw's POV(I'm sorry! I had to! I couldn't resist! Plus, Jumppaw is asleep. O_O)**

Amberpaw helped carry Hoppaw to the medicine cat den, where he laid, moaning. Amberpaw thought he was unconscious.

"Amberpaw, water soaked moss, please." Grasslace ordered sweetly but firmly. Amberpaw nodded and fetched some quickly. "Good. Now, what do you think is wrong with him?"

"He's expecting kits?" Amberpaw joked, but Grasslace just only frowned. "No. It seems as though he has some kind of a stomach virus. It's small yet very... just _very _effective."

"Will he live?" Amberpaw asked, starting to get worried.

"Might."

Grasslace started to massage Hoppaw's stomach.

**A/N: Ew. But I had to include it. BTW no time skip at all**

"You know what juniper berries are, right?" Grasslace asked.

"Yes, how many do you need?" Amberpaw replied. Grasslace told her that she needed three.

When Amberpaw ran into Grasslace's store she quickly spotted the juniper berries right next to the yarrow.

_Wait- yarrow expels poison and can make you retch! _Amberpaw thought. Eyes narrowed, she grabbed some of that too and raced back.

"Good again and- Great! You thought of yarrow...I would have never thought of that. We'll need that." Grasslace praised.

Happy, Amberpaw watched Grasslace shove yarrow down Hoppaw's throat. Seconds later the apprentice, still unconscious, threw up. _Yuck! _Amberpaw's face turned green.

"Hm... okay, Amberpaw, feed him the juniper berries now." Grasslace mewed. She didn't seem bothered by the stench and the... stuff that was now on the den floor.

"For strength, right?" Amberpaw questioned the medicine cat, who nodded. "Yes!" Amberpaw obeyed and Hoppaw stopped groaning and started to sleep peacefully.

"Wow, Amberpaw. You just saved your brother's life!" Grasslace exclaimed.

"Really! That was so cool and fun!" Amberpaw smiled as she said it. "I mean- not him retching and almost dying, but saving him was awesome! It's the best feeling in the world!"

It was Grasslace's turn to smile. "Yes... Amberpaw, how would you like to be my apprentice, with Gorgebreeze gone..."

Amberpaw's face lit up. She was going to be the next medicine cat apprentice! "Yes! Please! I've wanted it my whole life!"

"Okay. Tonight I'll take you to the Moonpool." Grasslace seemed satisfied, and Hoppaw was asleep, so Amberpaw skipped outside the bramble screen and out into the clearing.

**A/N: When Firepaw told his siblings about Cloudstar and the sign, they were by the apprentice den. So they were pretty close by.**

"I'm so happy! Hoppaw will live and I'm going to be the next medicine cat!" Amberpaw exclaimed to Brighttail, Raventooth, and all of her siblings, even Jumppaw and Gracepaw(they were awake), who were sitting out in the clearing, waiting for the news.

"That's great, Amberpaw," Raventooth mewed, but there wasn't something right with his voice. _What's wrong with him? _Amberpaw wondered. But it didn't matter anymore as excitement welled up inside of her. "I gave Grasslace yarrow and she said..."

**I'm at four pages? Whoa! Um, so yeah, this is actually a shorter chapter but my author's notes made it...longer. So yeah! Send a cat! Here's the form again so you can copy and paste it! You can PM or put it in a review.**

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Position:

Likes:

Personality:

Death:

Kin:

Importance:

**Just remember that if its a rouge that doesn't go to a clan, I'm using it for something darker in this... and if it goes to Thunderclan I'm using it for Heatherfang's kits, unless it's like a tortoiseshell or something different. No weird names! No purple cats! *Snowstar* I mean, _none_!**


	17. Chapter sixteen: Battle with Shadows

**Okay. I have three kits for Heatherfang, but I can wait another chapter because of Hoppaw. But you can still send in OC's. If they don't look like Heatherfang or Yellowstar I can still use them...hint hint. Also I'm going to try to make the Chapters looonggggerrrrr. Okay?**

**Cinderstar: Remember, she REALLY want's OC's.**

**Snowstar: We don't own Warriors, just all cats here Cinderstar377 made up. Tornkit, Flyingkit, and Jayfeather, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cloudstar, etc.**

**Author: On with Chapter 16!**

**Jumppaw's POV(I tend to skip over him a lot don't I?)**

Jumppaw smiled when Amberpaw told him that Hoppaw was going to live. He had been so worried! They had been through a lot together already, the six of them- Gatherings, the kidnapping, kits- that he didn't want his brother to leave already.

"-and I'm going to be the next medicine cat!" Amberpaw squeaked. "Yay!"

"That's great, Amberpaw." Raventooth mewed. At that Amberpaw flinched, making Jumppaw frown. What did Raventooth do?

But his father didn't seem to notice anything as he continued to Firepaw, "Now we can go on a border patrol together."

Firepaw agreed and the two padded away. Then Amberpaw launched into her story of what happened. "I gave Grasslace some yarrow and she said..." as she told her mother and the rest of Jumppaw's siblings, the apprentice followed Raventooth and Firepaw. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Firepaw nodded and so Raventooth called over Heatherfang.

"Wait!" Yellowstar bursted out. "Heatherfang should should stay in camp, her kits will come any day."

Frowning, Raventooth replied, "Okay... though I thought that she was a moon away but..."

"I don't care." This time it was Heatherfang. "Just let me, this one time, Yellowstar, go. Please."

Yellowstar paused and looked at her for a moment. "...Fine."

Smiling, Heatherfang trotted after Jumppaw and the rest of the patrol.

"So I guess you wont be able to train Firepaw soon?" Jumppaw asked the deputy.

"Yeah, but Raventooth could always help train too." Heatherfang pointed out.

"True..." Jumppaw trailed off.

Raventooth and Firepaw were waiting for them to stop chatting by the Shadowclan border. "Hm.. something isn't right about this." Raventooth mewed.

"What do you mean?" Heatherfang questioned.

"The scent is fresh and some of it is going into _our _border...Heatherfang! Fetch help!" Raventooth exclaimed. The she-cat nodded and rushed off. Seconds later, a Shadowclan cat emerged from the bushes.

"I don't think a pregnant she-cat will be able to rush back to camp very quickly." Darkstar himself sneered. "You might as well keep her here and fight... as if she'd be much use."

"What do you want?" Raventooth growled.

"Territory, of course." Darkstar flicked his ear. Three more Shadowclan cats came out of the bushes, making Jumppaw flinch.

"This will be easier then I thought. Shadowclan! Attack!"

The three Shadowclan cats launched into battle, and the smallest quickly went for Jumppaw. A brown tabby tom.

"You'll never Thunderclan territory!" Jumppaw spat.

"We will see about that!" the cat hissed, and Jumppaw realized he was an apprentice.

Swerving to the side, Jumppaw saw the cat run at him. _Great Starclan, he's fast! _Jumppaw thought as he ducked a blow.

Growling, the brown tabby jumped at Jumppaw, who let the apprentice crush him. Making himself go limp, Jumppaw suddenly heaved up when the other apprentice let his guard down.

"Your too weak" was all the tabby apprentice grunted. "I need to finish you off."

Realizing he was about to lose, Jumppaw fled, with the apprentice running after him. Then Jumppaw thought of something- the brambles!

Jumppaw turned so quickly that the brown tom had no time to either and he crashed into a tree. Shaking himself and running at Jumppaw again, he raced into brambles this time.

"Yes!" Jumppaw cheered. The apprentice limped off, bleeding. "Who's weak now!" Jumppaw crowed.

He walked back to where the others were still fighting- or at least, Raventooth was still fighting. Firepaw must have already chased off the other two cats for it was just them tree, with Darkstar targeting Raventooth, and Firepaw nipping at the dark leader.

Then there was a shout and Heatherfang appeared, with Yellowstar, Brighttail, Lilypaw, Mudwing, Robinfoot, and Jaggedfur.

"Oh, you want to play that way?" the Shadowclan leader sneered. Before Jumppaw could figure out what he meant, Darkstar waved his tail and several other Shadowclan cats slid out of the pines and into Thunderclan territory. "And now- attack!" Darkstar cried out.

Jumppaw saw Yellowstar push Heatherfang out of the battle and leap at Darkstar. Glancing around, Jumppaw saw Firepaw fighting a warrior and an apprentice sneaking up on him. Yowling, "Firepaw!" Jumppaw ran to his brother and knocked the apprentice out of the way.

"Hey! He was my-" the apprentice stopped. "Your not Runninpaw!" she glared at him.

Jumppaw grinned. "Runningpaw? That brown tabby that I already deafeated? Why don't I kick you back to your own camp like him?"

The apprentice still glared at him and ran into the crowd of fighting cats. Frowning, Jumppaw started to help Firepaw beat up the warrior, who was already losing against Jumppaw's strongest brother.

**If I'm going to make the chapters longer, this POV will have to be longer.**

**I'm never going to reach six pages...sigh... oh well. I better try for five and a half. Right now I'm at half way to three.**

**Such sadness!...not. Anyway, time for Lilypaw's POV.**

**Lilypaw's POV(See? I didn't lie!)**

"Oh, you want to play that way?" Darkstar asked cruelly. _What does he mean? _Lilypaw wondered.

Then a bunch of Shadowclan warriors- and an apprentice, appeared from Shadowclan's territory.

"And now, attack!" the leader called out.

Lilypaw quickly ran to Heatherfang, who was pushed out of the way of the Darkstar by Yellowstar. "I'll try to protect you." Lilypaw panted.

"Thanks, but I don't need protecting...my kits do. And I can protect them myself!" Heatherfang replied sharply, her eyes narrowed. "Time to go beat Shadowclan!"

She ran into the fray, leaving Lilypaw alone. _What should I do?_

Then Lilypaw remembered that apprentice. She could be beat by Lilypaw... hopefully. _I'll go after her! _The tiny brown she-cat apprentice then thought. _She looked like the same age as me... maybe a bit older. Or even younger!_

Lilypaw picked her way through the battle, rushing in between fighting bundles of fur. Sometimes she would recognize her clanmates- Brighttail, Jaggedfur, Robinfoot- but sometimes she didn't at all. Once she saw a black cat fighting a white cat and couldn't tell who was who!

Then Lilypaw saw Jumppaw trying to fight a Shadowclan apprentice _There she is! _Lilypaw thought excitedly. Her first battle that didn't involve... badgers... Lilypaw shuddered at the memory.

Then the Shadowclan apprentice fled from Jumppaw and into the battling cats once more. _Again? Where did she go? _Lilypaw wondered. But then she spotted a whip of her fur- then the flash of claws. _Ow!_

Lilypaw was smacked into another cat, her fur bleeding around where a warrior had clawed her head. The warrior started slowly walking to her. "What do we have here...a kit?" the warrior, a red tom with yellow eyes, sneered. "I think you need to go back to the nursery!" he launched at her.

Wincing, Lilypaw rolled under the tom's paws and glared at him. "I wont be beaten easily!" she puffed. "You'll have to fight me!"

She hadn't been given much battle moves, but the few she had learned she used on the tom. When he swiped at her she ducked and clawed his legs. When he leaped at her Lilypaw would bite his paws and hang on, even though he would scratch her, trying to throw her off. When he whipped around she bared her fangs and chomped down -hard- on his tail. Finally, the red tom couldn't match her speed. She was small but agile.

"Who needs to go back to the nursery now?" she asked in a mocking tone she'd only used on Firepaw and Hoppaw once before. But this cat was worse. "I don't think I do, or deserve to, that's for sure!"

The tom growled, "yeah right. You're just a tiny lost kit who scratched and nipped me a few times." Then he shot at her, faster than she could expect him too.

Without thinking, Lilypaw jumped into the air as high as she could. Looking down, she saw the Shadowclan enemy tom staring at her in disbelif. That's when she notciced she had not only leaped higher then most cats could, she had grabbed a branch on a tree. It wasn't that high up- an experienced warrior probably could- but she was a small apprentice with no experience.

"Whoa!" she whispered to herself. Then she leaped down, and landed right on top of the red tomcat. "Ha!" she yowled as she struck him, and this time instead of 'scratching and nipping' him she had clawed his flank and left a gash. "How's the kit doing now?" she taunted.

Throwing her off, the red tom hissed and fled back to Shadowclan territory. Looking around, Lilypaw saw that some others were doing the same.

That's when she saw the apprentice she was looking for in the beginning. _Yes! _She thought happily. _I can finally beat her!_

The small brown she-cat ran at the apprentice, who was looking for an opponent- but had not reached Lilypaw yet with her gaze.

Yelling, "I'm going to beat you!" Lilypaw jumped on top of the apprentice. "Ow!" the other apprentice squeaked but then started clawing at Lilypaw's stomach. Luckily, the Shadowclan apprentice couldn't actually tear out any skin or fur. "Oof," Lilypaw grunted at the same time the she-cat she was facing hissed, "Get off me!"

Lilypaw grinned. "My pleasure," she mewed and leaped high again. "Wow!" the other apprentice gasped, but she had no time to react as Lilypaw shot straight down and landed on her.

"Whoa!"

Lilypaw and the apprentice she-cat tussled for a while but soon both she-cats were tired and couldn't fight- they were too weak from fighting other cats.

"Truce for now?" asked Lilypaw.

"Truce." The she-cat narrowed her eyes and fled, leaving Darkstar fighting Yellowstar and Robinfoot fighting a black she-cat. But then Raventooth dragged Darkstar off and Brighttail clawed at the she-cat and both fled, leaving Darkstar spitting, "This isn't over!"

"Yes it is!" Yellowstar yowled. "Leave and don't come back!"

Lilypaw couldn't believe it. They had won!

Thunderclan had won!

**Back at Camp, Sundown**

The battle had taken two hours, counting the border patrol and the cats coming back to camp.

"It didn't seem that long," Lilypaw mewed to her mother, Brighttail, as they walked to the Thunderclan camp.

"It didn't because you were fighting that red Shadowclan warrior! You did excellent." her mother replied.

"Who was he?" Lilypaw asked, her tail dragging. She was really tired, and the rest of the clan except for Firepaw was too.

"That was Redwing I think. A senior warrior!" Brighttail meowed.

"Whoa!" Lilypaw gasped. She had told Brighttail what Redwing had looked like, and what he had acted like, and Brighttail knew most of the warriors in the clan, so it was easy to ask her.

"Yes, Redwing is as old as Yellowstar." Brighttail told her daughter as they reached the thorn tunnel. Yellowstar and Heatherfang, who had a couple of scratches on her neck, entered first, with the worst off cats- Jaggedfur and Jumppaw- followed.

"How bad are they?" Lilypaw wondered out loud. Looking over at her mother, she saw that Brighttail had frowned.

"Jumppaw had a gash on his tail and his neck, that's why he gets to go first. Jaggedfur, on the other pawn, got a nasty cut on a paw, and a bunch of fur is missing on his back," Brighttail murmured to Lilypaw. "That's why Jaggedfur is going into camp first. And Heatherfang needs treatment since she's expecting kits. I can't believe she went into that battle, with kits a moon away!"

"That's bad?"

"Oh yes," Brighttail answered. "Things can go wrong sometimes when you battle right before you have kits. I didn't have any problems because Raventooth made me go into the nursery as soon as he found out."

Lilypaw let out a purr of amusement as she tried to imagine Raventooth forcing Brighttail, her belly swollen with kits like Heatherfang, into the small gap for the nursery. "Nice."

"Well, you might not be here, or one of your litter mates, if he didn't." Brighttail pointed out.

"So what he did was good"

"Yes." Brighttail pointed out.

Now it was Lilypaw's turn to be treated at camp, and Amberpaw was looking over her. "Is this right, Grasslace? Marigold?" Lilypaw's sister asked. Grasslace nodded.

"Mm hmm. And put cobwebs on her head where it's bleeding."

When she was done, Lilypaw muttered, "Thanks Amberpaw. By the way, how's Hoppaw doing?"

"Good." Amberpaw replied. "Gracepaw is looking over on him. I told her what herbs to use."

Lilypaw blinked. "I'll go check on him too." She walked over to the bramble screen and ducked inside to smell pugent herbs and Hoppaw and Gracepaw.

"Hi Gracepaw. How's he doing?" Lilypaw repeated.

"Great! I gave him juniper berries, for strength or whatever like they said to do, and a few minutes ago he was a little conscious. But now he isn't." Gracepaw meowed. "Amberpaw and Grasslace said he's going to get better... how was the battle? Did we win?"

"Yep, we won, and I beat up a senior warrior called Redwing!" Lilypaw exclaimed. "I kind of beat an apprentice too..."

"How did you 'kind of'?"

Lilypaw told her about the battle, and then went over to Firepaw, Jumppaw, and Brighttail. "Hoppaw is going to live!" she told her siblings- sorry, litter mates- and their mother. "It's confirmed."

Raventooth padded over. "I just saw him," he explained. "It's true. Let's go see him now."

They did, and Lilypaw stayed outside this time since there wasn't enough room. Then he saw Heatherfang limping over to the nursery, Robinfoot helping Jaggedfur to the warrior's den, Yellowstar walking to the leader's.

And Lilypaw knew that the clan was going to be all right... if they could get past the threat of Vinestar and Windclan, Darkstar and Shadowclan.

_At least Darkstar wont attack us for a while, but in our current weak state, Vinestar could attack us at any moment! _Lilypaw thought. And by Yellowstar's dark gaze that swept over his clan, Lilypaw knew he also was thinking the same exact thing.

**So...I'm almost at five pages so I'll wrap it up by putting the form up again. I have four kits for Heatherfang, so I'm done with her. Actually, I have an idea of what to do... if you send in cats, I can still accept them, but I'll have to approve the names first. Nothing like "Purplekit" or Rainbowkit. Wait- Now I'm at five pages! YES!**

**Anyway, here is the form again. Copy and paste it.**

**Form:**

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Position:

Likes:

Personality:

Death:

Kin:

Importance:

Other:

**_Name: _The name of the cat**

**_Gender: _The sex of that cat(No, not in that way. As in Gender, F or M)**

Clan:** What clan do they live in? You can put arrows for transitions, like RougeThunderclanWindclan.**

**_Position: _Yes, even leader or medicine cat. Or deputy. That's for all clans BUT Thunderclan, for I already have a good leader. You can put deputy though. :) Or med. cat.**

**_Likes: _what prey, color, or CATS they like(Ex. Squirrels, pink, Lilypaw). I need Hoppaw and Jumppaw's mates. And Lilypaw's.**

**_Personality: _Yes! Personality! Are they stubborn? Cute? Nice? EVIL!...sorry.**

**_Death: _You can put 'you choose' or 'none' if you want that cat to last all books. Yes, book_s_.**

**_Kin:_ Add another cat if you'd like for kin, or something like 'Heatherfang and Yellowstar'. For example.**

**_Importance: _Main character? Outcast? IDK. You choose.**

**_Other: _What they look like, anything I missed, what you want them to do, etc.**

**So yeah you might want to enter one...you can also put 'you choose' in any of the catagories if you'd like...mwahahaha...**

**So yeah, that's it(I said that twice?) and I'm now at Five and a half, which makes me super happy(O_O). So yeah...(AUGH!)**

**SEND IN A CAT! READ A REVIEW! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! THAT SORT OF THING!**

**Cinderstar: She's crazy.**

**Snowstar: I agree. Of her rocker.**

**Tigerstar: Like me?**

**I don't own Tigerstar. I'm so glad I don't.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Star of Fire

**Um... so I have nothing really to write about...wait! I'm now on DeavintART or whatever it's called, so if I make any artistic stuff to go along with clear lake I'll tell you it.**

**Cinderstar: We don't own Warriors, just all cats but the OC's others made and Jayfeather, Dovewing, etc.**

**Snowstar: Please R&R! And also send in OC's. I have a lot for Thunderclan but other clans can have important characters too. Like Rockpaw of Riverclan, and Vinestar of Windclan.**

**Firepaw's POV**

Firepaw felt good that night when he went to sleep. He had helped beat Shadowclan, which was awesome! But now that they were tired and everything from Shadowclan's attack Windclan could invade and they would lose.

There were other things too. Firepaw had overheard Grasslace telling Heatherfang and Yellowstar that Heatherfang's kits would be due any day now. The whole clan was excited, because Firepaw and his siblings had been the last litter, and that was eight moons ago.

**Half-moon later(sorry that part was short but it's just a small overview)**

Now it was a half-moon later. Firepaw had a good time at the Gathering(Amberrain had her kits, Vinestar was mad for Firepaw escaping and recruited some rouges, etc.), of course, and so did Amberpaw, Gracepaw, and Jumppaw. Hoppaw didn't get to go because he was still recovering from his bought of sickness. Now he was back to full strength, which was great news to Firepaw.

_It was getting too easy to beat the other apprentices. I'm glad that I finally have a stronger opponent. _Firepaw thought.

As he tried to go to sleep Firepaw found that he couldn't. When he finally did he saw that he was in the silver forest again-_ Starclan's overview of the lake! _What did Starclan have for him this time- how many secret hidden clans forced from the forest could there be, other than the four clans around the lake?

"_Firepaw."_

_He then saw a big fiery ginger tom that looked a little like Firepaw._

"_Who are you?" He asked, backing up._

"_I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan way before your time. Your mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's father or something like that." The emerald-gazed tom answered. "I'm here to show you something that you can't see awake."_

_Firepaw tipped his head to the side but still followed his namesake. "Okay...?"_

_Firestar ran through the silver oaks and maples to the Thunderclan camp. "Look down. Who is the guard?"_

"_Um...it's Raventooth!" Firepaw replied. Then he realized that his father wasn't gaurding tonight. 'Huh?' Glancing up he saw the moon- but it wasn't the same size as when he had gone to sleep. "Are we back in time or something?"_

"_Back in time," Firestar agreed. "Now look into the bushes."_

_Firepaw obeyed. And gasped. "That's Gracepaw up there!" Then he quickly ducked into the apprentice den. "And I'm sleeping in there! This is the night we were kidnapped!" He then backed out of the apprentice den after he said that._

_Firestar nodded. "After this Gracepaw was captured. Moments later, Graystreak knocked out Raventooth. But look closer when he does."_

_As on cue, Gracepaw let out a muffled squeak and Vinestar and Graystreak emerged, a few other cats behind them. Then all but the deputy slid back into the bushes, taking Gracepaw with them. Graystreak, meanwhile, padded over to Raventooth. Peering closer, Firepaw saw Graystreak murmur something in his father's ear._

"_Do it quickly." Raventooth growled in reply. Nodded, Graystreak knocked the back of the black tom's head and the Thunderclan warrior fell to the ground, unconscious._

"_Wait... Raventooth knew this was happening?" Firepaw meowed in horror. "I can't believe it!"_

_Firestar nodded solely. "But you did. When you over heard Gorgebreeze and Raventooth talking about Windclan's deal- that was this scene right here."_

"_I was right...Raventooth is a traitor!" Firepaw breathed. "I have to tell Yellowstar!"_

_Firestar shook his head. "And you think that Yellowstar will believe you? Firepaw, I went through this too. There was a cat in our clan that killed our deputy, making him deputy in return. My two friends and I were the only ones who knew about it, but one didn't want to be involved and the other knew 'too much'. He was almost killed._

"_My leader, Bluestar, didn't believe me because the cat that killed was too well respected." Firestar continued on as he paused. "There was many times he would try to trap and kill Bluestar but each one failed. One time my apprentice was crippled instead. But Bluestar never found out that it was that traitor, Tiger- never mind, was behind all of those 'accidents' that kept coming up. It was like a horror show, watching more and more cats die because of what the traitor would plan. _

_And the traitor knew that I knew that it was him behind all of this, that it was him that was about to become leader, each and every time! Tigerclaw -the traitor full of fox-dung that didn't even deserve to be called a cat- had to be stopped. But... but Bluestar wouldn't listen to my words, my stories and everything about Tigerclaw and what he was thinking, what he was doing behind her back! And he knew that too!"_

"_But then you shouldn't be Firestar right?" Firepaw asked. "If he was deputy."_

"_No. Finally, the traitor let a bunch of rouges loose in our camp and tried to make it seem as if one of them killed Bluestar. But I stopped him from killing her and unveiled his treachery. He then was exiled in return. Firepaw... you have to do the same thing."_

"_I can't! And Raventooth really doesn't want to be deputy does he?"_

"_That's why he killed- never mind, Firepaw, wake up!" Firestar cut off. "Something is happening. The only way to get Yellowstar to believe you is if you show-"_

Firepaw blinked and woke up. _No! I was so close to finding out! _He stood up and shook the dizziness from his eyes. _What is about to happen? _He wondered. Then he heard a cry that seemed to fill the whole camp with fear.

"The kits are coming!"

Heatherfang!

**So, of course Firestar didn't tell Firepaw about Shadowclan and Bloodclan and how Tigerstar rose to power or anything. That would fill up like three pages. **

**Anyway, for those who wanted Heatherfang to be the mother of their OC, the OC's are mentioned in this chapter. Thanks everyone for the names! And currently I have Amberrain of Shadowclan for a queen. I**

**f I get a Riverclan request for OC then I'll create one queen for those too. Same for Windclan. So send them in!**

**Gracepaw's POV**

Gracepaw came back from camp early that night because Rockpaw said he had the Dawn patrol that morning. Understanding, Gracepaw had slid back into her nest and was about to fall asleep when Firepaw woke up and there was a yowl outside.

"The kits are coming!" It was Yellowstar's yell that woke most cats up. Everyone slid out of their nests and came out into the clearing. Thornfoot, the guard, jumped down from his perch and soon everyone but Hoppaw and Lilypaw and Lightfur was out there, waiting for news. Amberpaw was seen by Gracepaw, holding herbs in her mouth as she disappeared into the nursery.

Then there was a shout. "It's all right! She has three healthy kits!"

The clan cheered and some even went to bed as they heard the news.

"This is great!" Gracepaw mewed excitedly. "I can't wait to see them. I wonder what they will name them..."

Lilypaw, yawning, padded out of the apprentice den. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Heatherfang gave birth!" Gracepaw replied. Lilypaw, suddenly awake, said, "really? I'd love to see kits. Robinfoot, Thornfoot, and Fuzzyfoot were already apprentices when we were born.

"Yes, maybe we can play with them." Firepaw mewed sarcastically. "By the way, you do know about the prophecy right?"

Gracepaw blinked. She had forgotten all about it for a while. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Well... what if the prophecy has to do with us saving the clan from a traitor? Because a Starclan cat came to me and told me Raventooth _is _a traitor."

Gracepaw gasped. "I know! But I don't think Yellowstar will believe you."

"I know- Firestar told me the same thing." Firepaw growled. "But I have to do something!"

"You mean 'we'." Lilypaw corrected. "Were all in this together."

Firepaw blinked. "I know."

Gracepaw tilted her head to the side. "Can we worry about that later? I want to go to sleep."

"Sure..." Firepaw mewed. He followed her inside the apprentice den with Lilypaw, but before they could get any sleep Amberpaw burst in. "Hey! You guys!" Hoppaw, who had been sleeping through everything, finally woke up. "Wha...What's going on?" he asked, his words slurred from sleep.

"Heatherfang named the kits... Skykit, Blizzardkit, and... Sandkit. Sandkit is like an exact copy of Heatherfang and is a female, Blizzard kit is gray with some white on him- a tom, and Skykit is white and has the prettiest blue eyes. She's also a she-cat. All of them are so cute!" Amberpaw announced.

"That's great... can we get some sleep now?" Firepaw grumbled.

"Sure, just wanted to let you know. Brighttail is so excited... I think her and Heatherfang were litter mates or something so she gets to see the kits first." Amberapw replied, and left.

_Finally, some sleep. _Gracepaw thought. _I wonder if one will be the next leader of Thunderclan?_

Then she thought of something else. _Or Amberpaw's apprentice?_

**Yeah, thanks to Lolof561, DragonFlames-and-WaterWhisperer, and the guest who gave me names. If you gave me names as a guest and you have your own account, please PM with the name you sent me so I can give you credit.**

**Lolo gave me Blizzardkit, Dragon gave me Skykit, and the guest gave me Sandkit. I'm using all of your cats, don't worry, even if they aren't mentioned yet. Unless they have an... odd name. That means you, _Snowstar_.**

**I know I said I'll do longer chapters for you but this is a little shorter than I meant it to be... next chapter will be more about the kits. Including Amberrain's. Stay tuned!**

**Snowstar: Um...yeah...**

**Cinderstar: What about... Lightningbolt?**

**Author: That **_**might **_**be accepted. Maybe.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Truth Comes Out

**I can't believe I'm almost at Chapter Twenty, and I haven't even written most of the plot yet... sigh...**

**Anyway, who's up for a book two? I know I am, but Review and tell me what you think. Also I'm still accepting OC's!**

**Cinderstar: Yep! Also-**

**Snowstar:Wedon'townWarriorsjustmostoftheOC' Sorry Cinderstar!**

**Cinderstar: Grrr...**

**Snowstar: :3**

**Author: Anyway... Chapter 18...And it's almost Moonpool time when I'll announce the names of Amberrain's kits. So anyone who wants a Shadowclan cat(I have one so far) please Review or PM me. Thanks!**

**ALSO! Skykit's eyes weren't supposed to be open yet, of course, so I'm sorry for that mistake! Sorry!**

**LAST THING: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks but I'm on vacation and I finally got to download Open Office...soooooooo...XD Read on!  
I tried to upload this the night before we left but my computer acted up and completely freezed so I got my dad to send it to me...**

**My birthday was last week. XD**

**Cinderstar: Happy Birthday!**

**Snowstar: happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birth day dear J-**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Hoppaw's POV**

Hoppaw peered inside the nursery. "Hi Heatherfang... how are the kits?" he asked.

Heatherfang smiled. "Great! I think that they will be playing outside and causing trouble soon enough!"

"Have any of their eyes opened up yet?" It was three days after Heatherfang gave birth, and Hoppaw really wanted to see one of the kit's eyes open.

"Nope, but any day now they will." Heatherfang replied. "I told Yellowstar that when they open their eyes I'm going hunting or something. Being cooped up in the nursery is boring!"

"Ah...I'm glad I'm a tom." Hoppaw shuddered as he thought of giving _birth_.

"It isn't that bad. But still. Why don't you go outside and do some training with Firepaw? I need to start doing hunting practice with him soon." Heatherfang mewed briskly.

Hoppaw blinked. "Okay."

The tabby walked outside the nursery and over to where Firepaw was sitting, bored. "Hey Firepaw, lets do some battle practice."

"Um... okay." Firepaw said in reply.

The two brothers padded to the sandy clearing where they sparred. "oof!" Hoppaw grunted as Firepaw tackled him- again.

"Your too easy to beat..." Firepaw grinned. "How about we do one of those tree climbing exercises?"

Hoppaw knew what he was talking about. On one side of the clearing there was a small maple tree that they would climb on top of and use their tree-dropping moves.

"Sure."

Hoppaw was first to sprint up the tree as Firepaw slowly came over. "Okay, walk back and forth from beneath the tree!" Hoppaw called out.

He saw Firepaw nod. "I will!" Hoppaw quickly got into position as he watched Firepaw like an owl. Finally, there was one part where Firepaw slowed down the tiniest bit. _He's trying to trick me. But I can't be tricked. _Thats when Hoppaw thought of an idea.

Leaping down, Hoppaw thrust his paws on Firepaw's head and used him to turn himself around so the two brothers were facing each other. Firepaw, stunned, didn't do anything but fall when Hoppaw swiped at him. "Whoa!" Firepaw yowled. "I can't see!"

"That's because I shoved dirt into your faced," Hoppaw growled. "You can't defeat me with tricks!"

Firepaw shook his head to clear the dirt. Hoppaw saw his paws moving to the side, and knew that when Hoppaw ran at him again he would feint to the side.

But Hoppaw was ready. He swerved at Firepaw swerved and tackled him. They kept fighting until finally Firepaw was pinning Hoppaw down. "I win!" the orange tom panted.

"Darn it, why did I have to lost!" Hoppaw muttered.

"Maybe next time?" Firepaw offered, but Hoppaw smiled again. "Nah, you'll just beat me again that time too! I'm smart with strategy, but not as strong as you."

"Yep! Let's keep it that way." Firepaw mewed as the two toms walked back to camp. "That was a good fight."

"Only because you won!" Hoppaw shoved his brother into a tree, and Firepaw bared his teeth. "You'll regret that!"

Laughing, Firepaw ran after Hoppaw and Hoppaw spent the afternoon hunting, fighting, and talking with his brother, just the two of them..

**Jumppaw's POV(See? I don't ALWAYS skip over him!)**

Jumppaw ran into Gracepaw on the way back from a hunting patrol. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I did border patrol with Raventooth and Laurelclaw. Why?"

"Because Yellowstar, Lilypaw, Fuzzyfoot, and I were looking for you so we could hunt. We had to leave without you." Jumppaw replied angrily.

"I didn't know!" Gracepaw shot back. "The patrols are messed up because of Heatherfang not being here to sort it out!"

Jumppaw breathed,"I know, I'm just frustrated because of that. Speaking of Heatherfang... Skykit opened her eyes today."

"really?" Gracepaw gasped. "I have to see them!"

Jumppaw shrugged. "I guess I'll go with you. I'd like to see the kits."

"'k."

The two got there quickly to see Heatherfang grinning happily. "Blizzardkit opened an eye!" She meowed.

"Cool." Jumppaw answered as he looked at Blizzardkit. There was one frosty blue eye.

Then Blizzardkit blinked- wait, he _blinked_! "His other eyes opened!" Jumppaw exclaimed.

Heatherfang looked over. "Pretty..." she murmured.

Jumppaw and Gracepaw left the nursery a few minutes later to watch the sun go down.

"Jumppaw!" Brighttail called out. "Come here for a second."

Jumppaw obeyed and walked over. "Yes, mom?"

Brighttail sighed. "I don't know how to say this. But... something is wrong with Raventooth."

Jumppaw quickly looked around. Luckily, Raventooth was exiting camp -most likely for a patrol- and most cats in camp were sharing tongues in their dens and on the other edge of the clearing.

"...I know." Jumppaw replied.

"What?" Brighttail exclaimed, and a few cats from around camp gave them curious glances. She leaned closer to her son. "What do you mean?"

"Um... I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about it." Jumppaw suddenly felt really nervous.

"Look tell me, Jumppaw. I'm your mother, you need to tell me."

Jumppaw gulped. "Bu-but-"

"We should tell her." It was Firepaw, standing next to Lilypaw, Gracepaw, Hoppaw, and Amberpaw.

"Brighttail, Raventooth is a traitor."

**Amberpaw's POV**

"He killed Riverclan's medicine cat... and he set up the trap to capture us." Amberpaw finished.

"What?" Brighttail cried out. "That's impossible!"

Amberpaw shook her head. "It isn't. I'm sorry, mom!"

Then she heard Brighttail murmur her ears almost couldn't catch. But she did hear it. "Sometimes... my kits are smarter than me."

Amberpaw quickly excused herself to see Grasslace.

"I need you to go find some marigold for our store. The battle ran us dry," the old she-cat ordered briskly. "Okay?"

Amberpaw nodded and ran out of camp. She needed time to herself so she could think.

_When will the rest of the prophecy be fufilled? _She wondered as she bit off a chunk of the marigold bush she was inspecting. Amberpaw picked it up in her jaws and set off to the abandoned twoleg nest, where she gathered some more marigold and cat mint to please Grasslace.

Then the prophecy echoed in her mind again.

_Leaves of amber will not go to waste_

_if the Three go to a certain place_

_The graceful heart is facing trouble_

_and if the jumping hare comes there'll be double_

_A orange soul must glow bright_

_in order for the pond lilies to see the light_

_The Three are coming, they will destroy,_

_what matters most to the flying raven loves_

_And beware, for the hopping hare_

_will hold more pain than it can bare._

**Sorry that was short, but I'm on vacation in AZ for the next two weeks**

**Cinderstar: Send in OC's!**

**Snowstar: No flames! Or purple cats!**

**Next chapter(when I can put it up) will have more of Windclan in it. :D Cliffy soon!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen:A Lie and Battle or Two

**YES! GO OPEN OFFICE! XD**

**Finally I can update more often. But not _as _often as I used to.**

**Cinderstar: We don't own warriors. But she author, Ja-**

**Snowstar: Shh! We aren't supposed to say the author's name!**

**Cinderstar: B-but?**

**Snowstar: Just tell her happy belated birthday and read the story!**

**Who's the POV...? Oh, yeah- still Amberpaw's POV**

Fur brushing the bramble screen, Amberpaw crept out of the medicine cat den, following her mentor.

"I hope I get to see Gorgeleap," she whispered to Grasslace.

"Yes, me too," the old medicine cat replied. "I wonder how Riverclan is doing."

Amberpaw nodded. "But I hope Windclan doesn't come."

Grasslace led the way out of the thorn tunnel and the trail to the river, where the Shadowclan medicine cat was waiting.

"Hello, Amberpaw- I take it you are Grasslace's new apprentice? She hinted that she had her eyes on another." Wildgarlic croaked. Amberpaw noticed how stiff his mucles were.

_He shouldn't have to trek all of the way to the Moonpool_, Amberpaw thought worriedly. She knew that comfrey would help ease the ache in his bones but it didn't seem like Wildgarlic knew.

"Yeah, a few days after the last half-moon Grasslace asked me. I've always wanted to be a medicine cat but I didn't want to take Grasslace's position away from her- or Gorgeleap's." Amberpaw replied.

Later her mentor started talking to Wildgarlic.

"It was a shame our clans had to fight," Grasslace put in. "Any injuries?"

"None, though Amberrain fought in the battle... and she had her kits a little later." Wildgarlic's tone was full of worry.

Grasslace gasped. "That's terrible!...but wonderful news of the kit's birth. What are their names?"

As Wildgarlic told the names of the kits, Amberpaw kept her ears pricked for Gorgeleap.

"...Shadekit and Maplekit are fine but Rosekit was stillborn," she heard Wildgarlic mew. "Amberrain wasn't very happy about that."

Then some bushes rustle and Gorgeleap emerged. His eyes lit in surprise when he saw Amberpaw. "Your Grasslace's apprentice!"

Amberpaw nodded nervously. "I-I always wanted to be her apprentice and a-after you left she asked m-me..."

"It's okay. I always saw you trying to help out Grasslace as a kit, and I never expected you to be a great warrior- no offense."

Amberpaw, now calmer and happier, chatted with her old clanmate as they wound up the steep path that led to the Moonpool. At the very end, at the pool, Sunear of Windclan padded from a thorn bush.

"I'm here," she announced. All of the other medicine cats stared at her.

"What?" Sunear muttered. "I was just saying."

All of them dipped their noses to the pool and Amberpaw felt herself falling into a deep sleep.

_Amberpaw was racing through Starclan's forest until she was next to a huge oak in a large clearing sorrounded by bushes. Peering through a small clump of bracken she watched as a tortoiseshell she-cat and a brown tom walked out from behind the oak._

"_Yeah, so I said to my sister, 'get out of here' and she raced off with her tail between her legs!" the tom, about apprentice age, boasted. The tortoiseshell purred and replied, "What did you do then?"_

"_Well, I raced on and turned a corner and- wait! Shh!" the brown apprentice hissed. He dragged the she-cat behind some bushes just as another tom, apprentice age, entered._

"_Sister! I know you are here!" the new tom growled. "You can't fool me!"_

_After a while of calling out, and the two others not answering, Amberpaw watched the cat frown and leave._

"_Wow! That was close!" the tortoiseshell gasped._

"_Yeah...very!" her companion mewed, eyes wide. "I thought you said no one followed you!"_

"_I guess I was wrong... I better get going now." The she-cat dipped her head to her friend and ran out of the clearing, the same way as the nosy tom._

"_Bye!" The apprentice called out._

"_Bye, Rockpaw- see you in a quarter moon."_

_Amberpaw gasped. That brown tom was Rockpaw... but who were the other apprentices?_

_Just as she looked closely at the she-cat's pelt, darkness slammed down on her... and she woke up._

Amberpaw growled in frustration. She was just about to see who the she-cat was!

Looking at her mentor, she saw that the other medicine cats were waking up. She quickly put a happy smile on her face to show that nothing was wrong.

Sunear was the first up, glaring at Amberpaw as she did.

"I'll never forgive you for escaping us... and striking up an alliance with Riverclan!" the Windclan she-cat growled. "Mouse-heart!"

Amberpaw blinked. "We didn't make an alliance." She knew she had to lie to her enemy.

"We actaully fought them a quarter moon ago, right after Shadowclan," she gushed. "And now Gorgeleap is a little hostile!"

Sunear's whiskers twitched. "Nice to have _three _enemy's, isn't it?" she sneered.

Amberpaw's face grew hot in anger, but inside she was cheering. Sunear had believed her!

Then Grasslace yawned and stood up, looking at the dawn sky. Amberpaw realized she didn't know Sunear and Amberpaw were up. Turning her head, she jumped in surprise.

"Ah! You two are awake!" the old Thunderclan she-cat rasped.

"Yeah... just n-now we did." Amberpaw stuttered. Beside her, Sundear's eyes sparkled in an evil happiness.

"I'll be on my way now," she mewed. "Good bye, for now." The Windclan cat's long fluffy tail wished through the ferns as she left.

Gorgeleap and Wildgarlic also left, leaving only the two.

Amberpaw felt nervous about what she had said to Sunear. Why had she lied to her again?

"Did you have a bad dream?" Grasslace asked her, misinterpreting Amberpaw's miserable frown.

"Huh? Oh-no! I'm just thinking about-" Amberpaw struggled to think of an excuse- "Wildgarlic's news about the kits."

Grasslace dipped her head. "Yes, the news about the kits is very sad, but at least Amberrain has two kits that are alive... just remember, the warrior code and medicine code forbids you for having a mate. Or kits."

"I know!" Amberpaw flashed back. "There is no one I'd even like- I never wanted romance in my life."

"Good."

**Lilypaw's POV  
**Lilypaw shot a wary glance at Raventooth and Brighttail. Both were sleeping in their nests still, side by side. Lilypaw was supposed to be cleaning out the warrior's den.

_I hate cleaning out dens! _She thought. _It's so boring._

Once she had cleaned out most of the nests, she quickly gulped down a mouse and then was called out for a hunting patrol.

_Just an ordinary day... I guess. _Lilypaw, Robinfoot, and Mudwing all caught two pieces of prey- Lilypaw with a mouse and a vole.

When they got back to camp Lilypaw saw Heatherfang stretching out her legs.

"Why are you out of the nursery?" she asked.

"Well- my kits' eyes finally opened. Skykit has blue, Blizzardkit has blue, and Sandkit has...green." Heatherfang recalled. "I love Skykit's eyes..."

Lilypaw smiled. "So now your going hunting?" she asked, remembering what Hoppaw had told her of what the queen/deputy had said.

"Yep! Right now. Want to go with me?"

Lilypaw purred. "Sorry, I just went and I'm tired...maybe later... but Firepaw's itching to go out."

Just then, Amberpaw and Grasslace padded into camp through the thorn tunnel, Firepaw waiting for them.

"Lucky! You got to go out..!"

"See what I mean?" Lilypaw asked. Heatherfang nodded. "I'll go with him and... Raventooth. He needs to get up, as it's way after sunhigh."

Lilypaw said goodbye and left to the fresh kill pile. Picking up Robinfoot's squirrel that the young warrior had caught, she dragged it near the apprentice den where Jumppaw was sitting.

"Want to share?" she offered.

Jumppaw shook his head. "No, sorry. I just ate a vole."

Lilypaw frowned. "Okay..."

Gulping down a mouse instead, Lilypaw trotted to the leader's den.

Yellowstar was sitting on the high ledge, looking down at the camp. As Lilypaw approached him the Thunderclan leader raised his head to stare at her.

"Hi Yellowstar, when will we train?" she asked her mentor.

"How about at sunset... I can asses your night hunting and tracking. Meet me in the training clearing at that time, if not sooner. Okay?" Yellowstar meowed.

"Sure." Lilypaw nodded. "I'll see you at sunset." She then turned and climbed down the tumble of rocks to the apprentice den. She didn't have much to look forward to... but at least there would be night training with her and Yellowstar.

**Later**

"Your early." Yellowstar's surprised mew was the first sound Lilypaw heard other than herself as she took the winding trail out of camp and into the training clearing. Even though _he _was surprised, _she _wasn't because she had already scented him.

Plus Yellowstar was always early.

"Yeah, I wanted to come early so we could get training done," she replied. Above her, the dying sun started to disappear through the trees and over the mountains. Dusk was coming fast.

"Now, you will be hunting alone, in the night, trying to catch prey while I watch you. But you wont know I'm there... this will be similar to your final assessment to become a warrior."

Lilypaw nodded. "Is anyone else coming?" she asked.

Her mentor shook his head. "On your assessment, yes, but tonight- no. This is solo hunting... skills a warrior should always have." Pausing, he looked at the now dark sky. "You may begin."

Lilypaw raced off into the woods, her heart beating in excitement. If she could pass this, she could pass her warrior assessment!

She stopped at the edge of the Shadowclan border, sniffing for prey. No such luck- most of the squirrels, voles, rabbits, and mice that usually roosted around here must still be frightened off by the last battle with Shadowclan.

Trekking to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, she quickly sought out a black bird. After burring it, she saw a small mouse slowly moving to it's hole.

Quick as a hare, Lilypaw raced to it and slammed her paws on earth right before it. Then she bit the mouse's neck. Squealing, the mouse died.

At the end of the night, Lilypaw had caught the black bird, the small mouse, and the vole. As she picked up the blackbird, Yellowstar padded out of some bushes.

"I saw you go to the Shadowclan border and instead go here... good choice, Lilypaw," Yellowstar purred. "Lets go back to camp- I'll carry the vole."

Smiling, Lilypaw followed the Thunderclan leader to camp, proudly carrying her catch. As she entered her home, she saw that most cats had gone to their nests.

_Not much cats to see my cats_, she thought, but as she set her prey on the fresh-kill pile Firepaw bounded over to her. "Great catch!"" He exclaimed.

"Thanks," Lilypaw replied. "I also caught the little mouse and the vole... by the Twoleg nest."

"The Twoleg nest is easy to catch prey cat", Firepaw pointed out. "Though I suppose you deserve praise."

Lilypaw bit her tongue, about to retort. Her brother had no right to chew her out like that! But she didn't respond, because then they'd end up fighting and disturb several warrior's sleep.

To her relief, Yellowstar stepped in. "Firepaw, Lilypaw did very well. Don't critisize her because you only caught a frog today."

Then he glanced at Lilypaw. "Firepaw, tell your sister she's sorry."

Firepaw mumbled, "Um, sorry sis..." which was as much as Lilypaw- or even Yellowstar- could get out of him. Firepaw wasn't one for apologies.

"It's okay!" Lilypaw tried to say as brightly as she could but almost failed as Firepaw met her eyes strangely. Then Lilypaw hurried off to bed.

**The Next Day**

Lilypaw was in a sun-high border patrol with Mudwing, Fuzzyfoot, and Thornfoot the next day, near the Windclan border.

Mudwing had just came back from marking a skinny birch when Robinfoot, Brighttail, and Jumppaw- the hunting patrol at that time- burst through some bushes.

"It's Windclan! They crossed the border and are killing prey!" Brighttail gasped when she saw the patrol. "Gracepaw is tracking them currently."

"Gracepaw?" Lilypaw mewed. "Is she okay?"

Brighttiall met her gaze. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Lilypaw's mother frowned. "...I guess."

"We better chase them off," Fuzzyfoot suggested, sharing a glance with Thornfoot. His brother nodded. "Yeah, Windclan shouldn't be hunting on our territory- our land!"

"We'll go" was all Mudwing said as he led his patrol through the forest and to where Brighttail instructed.

"Stop!" the tortoiseshell hissed. Mudwing silenced his patrol just in time as Graystreak, Sparrowpaw, and three Windclan warriors crept through the undergrowth, pelts brushing against brambles and tails hitting the trees.

"This is stupid," Sparrowpaw complained. "When I become a warrior I'll _never _try to hunt here!"  
Lilypaw stiffened. _When she becomes a warrior she will never hunt here... their invading our territory!_

Looking at Mudwing and Brighttail, she saw that they had also come to the same conclusion. Her mother's eyes were wide with terror and Mudwing's fur was bushing up in shock.

Then Lilypaw noticed a dark shape in the trees. _Gracepaw!_

The tortoiseshell she-cat waved her tail at Lilypaw in a way Lilypaw had been taught that meant, _Attack! _Lilypaw poked Brighttail and showed her.

Nodding, the tortoiseshell warrior flew out of the bushes and ran at the Windclan warrior. Mudwing and Robinfoot streamed after her, flanking the she-cat, while Lilypaw and Jumppaw trailed behind. The rest of the patrol followed swiftly.

Screeching, Graystreak leaped onto Mudwing and the two slammed to the ground, fighting. Lilypaw and Jumppaw took a warrior Lilypaw recognized as Crosstail. Robinfoot slammed into Runningclaw and Brighttail fought Whitefoot.

Just as Lilypaw thought that Thunderclan would win- the did out number the Windclan warriors- a yowl sounded and Vinestar ran into the clearing with Icepaw and several cats Lilypaw didn't recognize.

"Hello, Thunderclan cats. By sunset all of you fighting here will be dead unless you join with my clan! We've already raided Riverclan!" Vinestar announced.

Lilypaw stared in horror as the leader continued. "Icepaw became Icestreak... but that isn't important right now. What is important is that if my new warriors would like to show their true loyalty, _attack __now!"_

As Lilypaw watched all of the new warriors race at her, she knew she was dead.

**Cliffy?**

**Nukeman and anyone else who sent in a Windclan warrior or rouge are about to see their cats apprear... thanks for the OC's!**

**Cinderstar: Was that enough of a cliff hanger for you guys?  
Snowstar: It could be... but that doesn't matter. What _does _matter is that sometime in August I'm going to be three years old!...as in, she created me three years ago...**

**Cinderstar: Happy Birthday!**

**Snowstar: Mousebrain! It isn't even August yet!**

**Author: Expect me to update sooner... sooo yeah...**


	21. Chapter 20: Sage, Sun, and Fire

**Cinderstar: CHAPTER TWENTY! IN YOUR FACE SNOWSTAR!**

**Snowstar: Okay, okay, I was wrong... you were right... this _would _get twenty chapters... and so far, 28 reviews!**

**Cinderstar: U-o-me $20.**

**Snowstar: Fine...**

**Author: I'm thinking 25 Chapters for Clear Lake, and then a sequel? What about that? R&R with your thoughts, please! And for Clear Lake #2...I'm not sure what it will be called- I wont be accepting OC's until I make the plot. So until Chapter 3 of #2?**

**To clear things up, 'Gorgeleap' is 'Gorgebreeze'... I messed up with a character I made up once...XD. Sorry for the confusion! So every time you see the name 'Gorgeleap' replace it in your mind with 'Gorgebreeze'. Lol.**

**Sorry again.**

**Cinderstar: A few viewers will see their cats in this chapter! Thanks for the OC's.**

**Snowstar: So here is the next chapter... _still _Lilypaw's Point of view.**

**Lilypaw's POV**

As Lilypaw watched all of the new warriors race at her, she knew she was dead.

A skinny gray tom ducked under her and scratched at her flank. A ginger she-cat leaped at her back, making Lilypaw stagger.

Lilypaw wriggled from the gray tom's grasp and instead hit him hard on the head. Then, facing the ginger she-cat, she chomped down as hard as she could on the cat's tail.

"OW!" the she-cat screeched, glaring at Lilypaw. Lilypaw frowned and jumped as high as she could, dodging the Windclan warrior's next move- charging blindly.

Suddenly Lilypaw felt herself on a high branch on a tall, skinny branch. _How did I get here? _Lilypaw wondered, freaked out. Looking down at the battle she saw the ginger she-cat staring at her with fury in her eyes.

_Scary_, Lilypaw thought. Then she saw the gray tom that had attacked her fighting Jumppaw. But as Lilypaw watched, the gray tom suddenly whipped around and smacked Icepaw- no, Icebreeze- in the head. _Who's side is he on?_

That's when Lilypaw realized that Gracepaw was missing.

_She must be fetching help! _Lilypaw realized. And for the first time, she thought that there might actually be a chance of Thunderclan winning.

**Firepaw's POV(Did I get it right? XD)**

Gracepaw led Yellowstar, Raventooth, Hoppaw, and Firepaw to where the battle against Windclan was raging. "This way!" the tortorshell panted as they ran on a trail to a clearing.

"Vinestar has a bunch of rouges she led too!" Gracepaw breathed. "And gave them warrior names- I overheard them talking. I heard Goldenfoot, Sage, and Sunmist, Snow, and Ash."

Firepaw narrowed his eyes as Yellowstar whispered quickly, "halt!" He turned to Gracepaw. "Thanks for the information... anyway, we need to attack."

Raising his head, Yellowstar signaled with his tail. "ATTACK!" he yowled, and the fresh patrol of Thunderclan warriors- and apprentices- attacked.

Baring his teeth at a fluffy gray she-cat, Firepaw hurled himself at her, paws stretched out. Clawing her flank, he looked up to see her eyes filled with hatred.

"What did Vinestar teach you?" he whispered in horror. In reply, the gray she-cat pounced on him and pinned him.

But Firepaw wasn't done yet. He moved his back legs swiftly, causing hers to crumble. Standing up, Firepaw grinned and bit her scruff.

"Ouch!" the gray warrior's protest was muffled by his fur as he bit her. Finally wriggling free, the gray she-cat fled.

"Ash!" Firepaw heard a cat say. Whipping around, he saw a smaller white she-cat with gray paws.. She seemed to be the same age as Firepaw.

His new enemy snarled at him. "No one messes with my sister!"

_That's just like me and my sisters! _He thought.

Bowling him over, the gray she-cat chomped down on his front left leg and pinned him just as her sister had done to him. "Your fresh-kill," she hissed.

"What did Vinestar tell you about us? She's the evil one!" he gasped.

"Our leader told us that you took land from us, so they took it back. You Thunderclan cats are evil and don't deserve to live!"

Suddenly Firepaw was whipped into some kind of memory-

"_Rouges standing before me!" Vinestar yowled. "Thunderclan is a group full of vile cats that twisted the warrior code I taught you last moon. They stole the banks of the river from us, and threatened to crush us without mercy!"_

_Below her, in the Windclan camp, several loners and rouges listened intently. "What happened next?" a golden she-cat yowled._

"_Well, if you wouldn't believe it, they stole even _more _land from us, and corrupted the warrior code so much Riverclan started up an alliance with them- remember Riverclan?"_

_Most cats nodded. "Yes, Riverclan struck up an alliance. So we then, in return, we took the land back that we owned before- and even more, so that our clan could live happily. But Thunderclan continued to fight us, and Shadowclan, the clan that borders the other side. That is why I called you rouges to help kill off this huge clan of evil monsters that shouldn't be living today! Who is with me?" Vinestar roared._

_Several cats yowled in agreement, some waved their tails, though a few cats shook their heads and left. "We will continue being loners," one non-clan cat meowed. "But your plan... it is very smart. I wish you luck."_

_Vinestar smirked. "I'm sorry you didn't join." she mewed, and instantly Graystreak had killed two of them and was finishing of the third._

_The rest of the rouges watched in horror and in silence._

"_Anyone else leaving?" Vinestar asked in mock politeness._

_No one responded, making the evil Windclan she-cat leader smirk- again._

"_Good..."_

_The scene faded and Firepaw found himself standing before Firestar._

"_That is how Vinestar poisened their minds," the old Thunderclan leader murmured sadly._

"_Wow. How long did is this taking in the real world?" Firepaw asked._

"_One second. The cat you are fighting will see you hesitate and then you should fight back... for that is what you must do. Also, find the tom called Sage- he will join Thunderclan. He was one of the cats that wanted to leave but was forced to join- or suffer death. I'm guessing that the first chance he gets he will join Thunderclan the first chance he gets... so persuade him." Firestar dipped his head as he told Firepaw that. "You have my word."_

"_Okay. I better get back to my clan." Firepaw closed his eyes, finding himeself on the small battlefield again._

The smalle she-cat blinked at him and Firepaw realized that his body was the same as it was before- pinned down. _I have to fight them... but Vinestar forced some of these cats into this. _

Heaving upwards, Firepaw regained freedom with his paws and scrambled to them. Slashing at her flank, Firepaw also clawed at her back.

Screeching, the she-cat doubled back and fled the battle, using the same trail her sister Ash had.

Firepaw narrowed his eyes. _She's beat. _Then he saw a gray tom attack a very surprised Jumppaw. But instead of clawing at Jumppaw, the tom slashed at Icebreeze in the head, knocking her out.

Leaping over to the gray cat, he tackled Icebreeze, helping the former-enemy. _Or is he still my enemy?_

Confused, Firepaw hesitated for a second. Icebreeze took the advantage and pounced on Firepaw.

Then the gray tom was there- _everywhere. _He slashed at the white warrior's flanks, clawed at her tail, bit her ears. Icebreeze wailed and fled, screeching, "Traitor! Sage is a traitor!"  
_Great Starclan- this Windclan cat that helped me is Sage! He's the cat Firestar told me to join Thunderclan!_

Sage turned to Firepaw. "You okay?" The tom asked.

"Yeah," Firepaw panted. "Thanks Sage."

Sage's eyes flashed. "How do you know my name?" he growled softly.

"Icebreeze- she shouted your name."

The gray tom relaxed. "Good. Um- since I'm definitely not going to still be in Windclan after that... but I never supported their views." His eyes clouded over. "My mother and her two friends were killed by the Windclan deputy...but of course you don't know what happened."

_But I do! _Firepaw had the urge to shout out. But he couldn't, or else Sage would get suspicious- even more so than he already was."

"So, I was wondering," Sage continued, "if you could ask Yellowstar- that is his name right?- if I could join the clan?"

Firepaw nodded. "Yeah, anyone who saves an apprentice's life deserves to join a better clan than Windclan." He curled his lip at Vinestar, who was fighting Yellowstar. "Yeah- if we win."

Glancing around, Firepaw saw that the battle was almost over. Yellowstar had pinned Vinestar down. Brighttail fought off Graystreak and a golden she-cat. Gracepaw had chased Sparrowpaw away. Jumppaw clawed at Crosstail's tail- while the Windclan warrior tried to flee.

Leaping away from Yellowstar, Vinestar snarled, "This is _not _over!"

"Yes it is," Yellowstar grunted. "We reclaim the land by the river- I can't believe you tried to murder all of us! Your conquest for power shall come to an end."

Some of Vinestar's cats gasped- all of them being former rouges- and one shouted, "You told us that Thunderclan tried to kill _you_!"

The golden she-cat Brighttail had been fighting sniffed. "Why would you believe this mange-pelt over our great Vinestar? _I _say we listen to the Windclan leader. After all, she's been right about most things."

Firepaw looked deep into the she-cat's eyes to see not respect for Vinestar- but a deep emotion hidden by a forest of thoughts and barriers.

But Firepaw quickly found his way through her mind- it was more of looks than dangerous stuff and obstacles.

_This cat wants Vinestar dead! _Firepaw realized in a flash.

"Thank you, Sunny." Vinestar smiled down at the golden she-cat. Then it quickly turned into a glare. "Very well. If you support the fox heart who hunts in forests, go to him... but you will be condemned to death."

Sage lifted his head from beside Firepaw. "I will join Thunderclan if they will accept me."

A yellow she-cat and a dark gray tom both nodded too. "I am Goldenfoot. I will join," the she-cat anounced.

"I am Sage's brother, Clouds, and I will fight for Thunderclan."

Two more cats- a dark tom and she-cat- also steped up. "Windclan taught us to kill! I don't want to learn those moves. I'm Beetle and my sister Shark and I will join." Beetle mewed.

"Very well," Vinestar sneered. "You will all die slowly and painfully. Remember," she added with a swish of her tail. "Windclan is very strong."

Yellowstar cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Vinestar... but Windclan isn't as strong as you may think." He stepped aside to reveal the dead body.

It was Graystreak.

**Is this enough of a Cliff Hanger for you?**

**And Sage, Sunny, Ash, and Snow(Ash's little sister)- they all belong to other authors. Thank you for letting me use them! :)**

**Any more cats you want to send in? You still can until I start Clear Lake #2... _if _I have one. I'm pretty sure I have a good idea how this story will end if I do have a sequel.**

**Vinestar: I'm scared... what are you going to do to me?**

**Sunny: Hey! Your the leader of Windclan- you aren't scared! You have to be strong for the clan! * Evil smirk appears ***

**Snowstar: Um...yeah...**

**Cinderstar: To let you know...THIS IS FOR THE CREATORS OF SAGE, SUNNY, ASH, AND SNOW(btw the author did not creat Snow):**

**Sage- Nukeman, will be Sageclaw**

**Sunny- Sunmist**

**Ash- Ashflower**

**Snow- Snowflower**

**Thanks for letting me use them!  
END OF... THE FYI FOR THE CREATORS OF S/S/A AND S XD.**

**Author: Ideas anyone? If you do send me! I LOVE private messages! Seriously! Send me one even if its just to say 'hello'!**

**Seriously!**

**Snowstar/Cinderstar: YES PRIVATE MESSAGES RULE! XD lol.**

_**Please Read and Review, and with all due respect, all lemons will be used for lemonade for Snowstar. All flames will be doused by the Cinder Fire department. All insults will be inflicted back on you. All reportings for Clear Lake's allegance and prolouge and blah blah blach will be ignored. Please do not do any of these as Cinderstar377(AKA the author) says she is fixing all problems. That can be reported. And that can be quenched with private messaging.**_

_**Thanks.**_

**Snowstar: Did we forget to say-**

**Cinderstar: WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO US... because if it did Firestar, Hollyleaf, Snowfur, and Moonflower would have lived longer; Cherrypaw(Thunderclan) would become Cherryfrost and Molepaw would become Molenose. As in PoppyFROST and BerryNOSE.**

**Unless Cherrynose and Molefrost is good?**

**Snowstar: ….**

**_  
Cinderstar:**

**Did I update fast?**

**Is this chapter good?  
Should I have a sequel? YES**

**Any ideas?**

**Will you PM me? YES  
Am I a good author?**

**Is Snowstar stupid? YES**

**Should Graystreak die or was that a hoax?**

**Can Shark be incorperated into a warrior name? NO**

**Should I have 25 chapters?**

**Is Cinderstar awesome? YES  
Snowstar:**

**Is Snowstar stupid: NO  
Is Cinderstar awesome: NO**

***smirk**


	22. Chapter 21: A Graceful Vine

**There wont be an author's note on this one. The author thinks you deserve to read the story instead of listening to Cinderstar and Snowstar fight and Cinderstar377 rambling about other stuff. XD lol.**

**Vinestar's POV(ikr you must be thinking, '_what?_')**

"GRAYSTREAK!" Vinestar screeched. "GRAYSTREAK! WAKE UP! NOOO! NO!" She faced Yellowstar.

"You killed my deputy!" she sobbed. All she could think of was that Yellowstar had murdered Graystreak, the deputy of Windclan. Now Vinestar was starting to hate Thunderclan.

You see, she hadn't before this day.

She just wanted the best for her clan.

"Vinestar... I didn't. I don't know who did," Yellowstar mewed gently. "But now... you must appoint a new deputy. Now."

Vinestar looked up at him, confusion starting to swell in her eyes like tears. "But...b-but who did then?"

"I don't know," Yellowstar repeated calmly. "Who will be your new deputy?"

Vinestar didn't want to make another- that was just scraping dust on Graystreak's memory and padding away without looking back. But the Thunderclan leader was right... she had to for herself to be strong, so the clan could be strong.

For the sake of the clan of Windclan.

"I say these words before the body of Graystreak," she began, "And hope that he and Starclan approve my choice." She paused.

"Sunny will be my new deputy."

Sunny was the cat who had supported her when no other did, and a rouge who joined Windclan right away. She would make a good deputy.

"But-" Vinestar inturrupted cat's mewling. "Sunny needs a warrior name. I say this before Starclan...again. Sunny, do you promise to defend Windclan and maybe even die for Windclan's sake?"

"I do!" Sunny exclaimed, happieness and intelligent gleaming in her eyes.

"You shall now be Sunmist," Vinestar continued, "and Windclan names you this in honor or your quick thinking and your courage. You are now a great deputy and warrior of Windclan. May Starclan see you as Sunmist."

"Sunmist! Sunmist! Sunmist!" The Windclan cats there called out, and even a few Thunderclan warriors like Yellowstar and Raventooth also yelled out Sunmist's- her new name- name too.

"Now go back to your camp, Vinestar, and I don't want to see you here again."

Vinestar growled softly. "...Fine."

Yellowstar tuned to the rouge cats. "If you don't want to stay in Windclan, there are places in Thunderclan for you."

Sage stepped forward with five other cats- Beetle, Shark, and Clouds among them- one being a kit, being pushed by a cat apprentice age.

"We will join your... Thunder and clan." Beetle formaly dipped his head.

Vinestar bristled. Why would they want to join _that _clan?  
Then three more cats pushed from Vinestar's forces. "My family- Icey, Dawn and myself, Lightningfire, do not want to join Thunderclan _or _Windclan. Thunderclan seems weak," the tom of the group, a ginger tom, mewed. "Shadowclan is the strongest clan. We will join them instead."

Vinestar narrowed her eyes. _Shadowclan... Shadowclan is also attacking Thunderclan. It's like my forces are only spreading out to attack, not leaving me._

_Except for those six losers._

She blinked. "Very well. Lightning, I wish you and your family luck. But Sage, Beetle, Shark- all of you- should be dead by next moon.

Yellowstar frowned. "You may say that, Vinestar, but I don't believe you. Thunderclan is strong."

Vinestar realized that the Thunderclan's leader's words were echoing her own- _Windclan is strong. _But that was right before Graystreak had died.

"Very well," she repeated. "Sunmist, Goldenfoot, and Ash- pick up Graystreak's body." Vinestar felt a surge of anger as she named her old deputy's name. His death would be avenged.

The three she-cats obeyed, and Vinestar silently lead her clan out of the clearing, back to their territory.

_Windclan may suffer from the loss of their deputy, Graystreak, but it will not be for long. Soon, Thunderclan will be demolished..._

_Or under _my _rule._

**Gracepaw's POV**

As the new cats of Thunderclan trudged home, Gracepaw heard Yellowstar tell Lightning's family, "You can go through our territory to Shadowclan. But no more going into our territory after this. Got it?"

"Yeah" was the reply from Dawn, Lightning's mate. From what Gracepaw had learned, Lightning and Dawn were mates that had Icey. The three of them had known about the clans for some time, and when they got an offer to join, the lapped it up right away. The only thing was, they didn't want to join Windclan. They were night hunters and horrible rabbit-chasers.

So this battle was a golden opportunity.

Gracepaw saw Brighttail leading the new kit and the apprentice along, murmuring, "Were almost there, okay? Almost there." Firepaw was talking to Sage and Clouds- which Gracepaw didn't understand- and Beetle was asking Raventooth questions.

But Shark was all alone.

Gracepaw bounded up to Shark. "Hi!" she mewed brightly. Shark looked startled of being addressed by a Thunderclan cat.

Gracepaw was guessing that the black she-cat was Beetle's younger sister, and was a late apprentice, almost warrior age. "How old are you?" Shark asked Gracepaw.

"About eight and a half moons. You?"

Shark frowned. "Um... I think eleven moons," the black cat replied. Though confusion was all over her face.

"Cool! That means you'll be Sharkpaw or something when we get to camp- an apprentice. By the way, what does 'shark' mean? Is it a type of animal?"

Shark nodded, now looking relieved to be asking a question she could answer. "Yeah, its a thing in nature- a type of fish... but a shark is _much much _bigger than the Clan of Rivers fish."

Gracepaw tipped her head to the side. "Clan of Rivers? Do you mean Riverclan?"

"Yes... anyway, sharks are gray and huge and they eat smaller fish. Their really strong." Shark's eyes grew misty. "That's why Beetle named me that."

_Wait- if Beetle is Shark's older brother... he must be like a dad to her. But why? Did their parents abandon them?_

"So Beetle named you?"

"Yeah- we lived in a Two leg place where one tough cat lived. He said that parents had to get rid of their kits at three moons. Beetle said that he lived nearby our parents, so when I was three moons he took care of me, because the leader said that siblings could live together- but parents couldn't name their kits. So Beetle named me Shark, so I could be strong."

"Did he name himself?"

"No- he told me I got to name him, so I named him Beetle because he was black with small gray-white stripes on his back. With his blue eyes closed he looks like a real beetle!" Shark let out a purr. "He's one and a half years old."

_Wow. Beetle had to live by himself for four moons, but Shark never had to be alone. I guess that the two are lucky one didn't die before this whole thing happened._

It suddenly seemed like, in a way, that Vinestar had done some good for Thunderclan.

_And Shadowclan_, Gracepaw thought darkly as she glanced over at Icey and her parents.

**Later**

"It is time for Sage, Cloud, Beetle, Shark, and the rest's ceremonies!" Yellowstar announced that evening. The now- Shadowclan cats were in their new territory, and Shark and Gracepaw had been chatting the whole day away.

"Sage, Cloud, and Beetle- do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Yellowstar asked.

Sage nodded. "I do."

"I do!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I do," Beetle mewed solemly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I now name Sage Sageclaw. Thunderclan honors your quick thinking and bravery for your beliefs. Cloud, you are now Cloudclaw. Thunderclan honors your wittiness and your courage."

Yellowstar turned to Beetle, who was quivering. "Beetle, you are now Beetlenose. Thunderclan honors your intelligence and your loyalty. You three are now warriors of Thunderclan."

As the clan called out the three tom's names, Yellowstar beckoned Shark and the two remaining cats. "Shark, are you ready to train to be a warrior of Thunderclan?"

"Yes!" Shark smiled as she said it.

"Then you are now Sharkpaw." Yellowstar looked around the clearing. "Your mentor will be Cloudclaw."

Yellowstar asked the other two cats, "What are your names?"

"I'm Flurry!" the kit squeaked, while the older cat replied, "My name's Carmel."

"Then Flurry, you shall now be Frostkit. Heatherfang and Slowwing will take care of you until you become an apprentice.

Frostkit was a white kit with brown tabby markings, which seemed very odd to Gracepaw. But she turned to Carmel, a light brown tabby tom.

"Carmel, you will now be Thrushpaw. Your mentor will be Beetlenose."

"Sharkpaw! Frostkit! Thrushpaw!" the clan cheered.

Gracepaw pushed through the crowd to Sharkpaw. "Yay! Your an apprentice! Want to see the medicine cat den?"

Sharkpaw nodded. "Sure! Lets go!"

After Gracepaw led her new friend around the camp, she remembered that her meeting with Rockpaw was tonight.

"And here's the leader's den," she finished quickly. "Anyway, I'm going to the medicine cat den- my sister, Amberpaw, is a medicine cat apprentice."

She hated lying to Sharkpaw- or anyone- but she had to. Gracepaw padded to the medicine cat den to say good night to Amberpaw, then said she had to go make dirt.

"Ew," she muttered. "I never want to use the dirt place tunnel ever again."

**Later**

"Rockpaw!" she exclaimed when she met her Riverclan friend on the island. "What did you mean from the next-to-last time we met?" Gracepaw hadn't asked Rockpaw the last time they had a night trip to the island, because she didn't want to offend him.

But now she was going to be strong.

"I- Gracepaw?" Rockpaw murmured. "Can I tell you something?"

Gracepaw frowned. "You can tell me anything, Rockpaw. Our clans are allies."

"N-no, it isn't about that. It's about us."

Gracepaw stiffened. _No! He can't be breaking off our meetings! Please, Starclan! No!"_

"I kind of... um-"

"Why do you want to cut off our meetings?" Gracepaw hissed. "I thought you had fun with these- but I guess I was wrong!"

Rockpaw shook his furry head. "No, Gracepaw. I want to continue these meetings... I love you."

Gracepaw stood there, frozen.

_I'm an apprentice! He can't love me! He's an apprentice! I can't love him! He's in another clan and we can't be together because of that and cats meeting each other in secret always end up getting in trouble, Starclan, I can't do this!_

But the real thought was... did she love him back?

_Great Starclan... no, no no!_

"Gracepaw?" Rockpaw asked, his eyes nervous. "Um- what is it?"

_This can't be true... I can't!_

"Rockpaw..." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

_I can't believe I'm saying this but..._

"I love you too."

**Is that a cliffy or what? The moon just changed from sorrow and grief and loss to romance?**

**Read OoTwistedoO! It's my newest Fanfic! I'm not accepting OC's for that. Just for Clear Lake.**

**I wont update Skyclan's Songs until I finish Clear Lake and I get 8 reviews total for that. Have you even read it yet?**

**I hope everyone likes what I made their OC's rouge names to be. I wasn't sure if you would. If you want to send in an OC, time is running out! When I start Clear Lake #2 I wont be accepting OC's until I finish the plot.**

**Look at my poll I made: Who should be leader of Thunderclan after Yellowstar/Heatherfang? The choices are Lilypaw, Firepaw, Hoppaw, Jumppaw, Gracepaw, and Raventooth.**

**THIS IS THE SIX'S PERSONALITIES:**

_Lilypaw-_ Calm and shy, and for some odd reason, she can jump super high(shouldn't Hoppaw or Jumppaw be like that XD). What is this odd power? She's the one who first found out the prophecy.

_Firepaw-_ He has a temper, and watch out for it! He's really good at fighting, and really wants to be Thunderclan Leader someday, like Firestar. He doesn't know it but he was named after the great Firestar.

_Gracepaw-_ She's calm like Lilypaw, and graceful, like her name says. She has a love interest(As you saw in this chapter). Gracepaw was named after a cat my grandparents own(she's really mine though XD) called Gracie. Sorry that her name isn't what the Erins usually make up.

_Jumppaw_- Jumppaw is boring. He has no personality. Sorry for those who thought he was smart and great and sorry for those who thought that Jumppaw was their favorite. Sorry, but please just find another cat to be your favorite XD. Lol.

_Gracepaw_- Didn't I just do her? Oops.

_Amberpaw-_ She's always wanted to be a medicine cat, and is great with herbs and is really fast like Windclan. She used to take after her father(a little) but now has NO respect for him. Amberpaw was named after MY cat(actaully my family's cat) called Trixie.

_Hoppaw-_ a great battle stragitest, as mentioned, and Firepaw's favorite sibling(hmmm I wonder why). He is named after my grandparent's OTHER cat called Hop Along Jack. Ikr, such a long name. We call him Hoppy for short.

**CONTEST TIME!**

**One of my grandparen't old cats(they have one or two at a time) had a name- Cody. I mention that one of Thunderclan's warriors is named after Cody. The person who correctly guesses that cat first will get one of these prizes: PICK ONE:**

**They get to completely style Thrushpaw. As in, his mate, his life, his crush, and his death.**

**They get to make a NEW main character for any of the clans(Including Dark Forest).**

**They get to chose the next deputy AFTER Sunmist for Windclan. Yes. NEXT. AFTER. Lol**

**They get to choose one cat to kill. Seriously. To kill.**

**So it's time to look at ALL of my AN's now! And if I didn't mention Cody's warrior name, sorry. Guess. After this, I'll have another contest out for ANOTHER cat's.**

**And yes, Brighttail was molded a little like Brightheart if Brightheart was a calico(yes) and wasn't savaged by dogs.**

**And chose the wrong mate. XD lol.**

**Thanks for reading my incredibly long AN! :)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 22: Hunting a Ginger Thrush

**Sorry for that really long Author's Note last chapter.**

**As of earlier today, no one has gotten the contest right. Keep trying!**

**Cinderstar: I'm getting bored. Snowstar left for vacation so now I have no one to fight.**

**Heather: You can fight meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Cinderstar: AUGHH! *Hides in emo corner**

**Heather: ?**

**Hoppaw's POV**

Hoppaw woke up on dawn. _Ugh... I'm not even on the dawn patrol... why am I up so early? _

Heaving himself out of the den, Hoppaw padded to the fresh kill pile.

_Mouse, squirrel, or vole... mouse. _Grabbing the furry gray body with his jaws, Hoppaw quickly devoured it.

When he was done, Hoppaw noticed Yellowstar pad out of his den and over to Sageclaw and the other new warriors sitting vigil. "You can talk now. Let me show you to your den."

The three toms nodded and followed the Thunderclan leader to the Warriors den.

Hoppaw's paws itched for training now that he was full of food. _Where's Patchfur? _His mentor was really nice and all, but wasn't always avaiable- Patchfur was always hunting or doing whatever with Muskrat.

Then Patchfur and Whitepelt walked from the apprentice's den- for reasons Hoppaw didn't know- and then to him.

"Hoppaw, your going on a hunting patrol with Whitepelt and I", Patchfur mewed.

Hoppaw nodded. "Okay!"

Passing the dawn patrol on the way out of camp, Hoppaw saw Gracepaw trudging behind them, eyes tired. _She hates dawn patrols... I'm not surprised she looks so tired. _

"What do you scent, Hoppaw?" Patchfur asked his apprentice in a low tone- probably because they were in a prey-rich spot and didn't want to disturb the prey.

_Until we catch it_, Hoppaw thought, grinning.

"Um, oak and ferns... and in the ferns, there's a small mouse, I guess," Hoppaw replied as he sniffed

"Then catch it," the young warrior ordered.

Hoppaw stalked forward, leaping at the last moment. Crushing the ferns, he heard a squeak and padded out of the bushes, a small mouse in his jaws.

"Good job!" Patchfur praised. "You did well."

**Later**

At sunhigh, when they returned to camp, Hoppaw had loads of prey. He'd caught the mouse, two voles, and a huge squirrel. Patchfur had a rabbit and Whitepelt had three mice she was holding by the tails.

"Wow, Hoppaw, you got a bunch of prey!" Gracepaw exclaimed. Now Hoppaw noticed that she looked better, as if she had caught up on sleep.

"Thanks, Gracepaw. How was the dawn patrol?" Hoppaw asked.

"Oh- good. Nothing happened. Nothing at all." Gracepaw replied casually.

Hoppaw shrugged and dropped his prey on the fresh kill pile. Then, as he was called for yet _another _hunting patrol stocking up for leaf-bare, he called over Jumppaw to come with them too.

_Maybe soon I can get some real training... but for now, this will have to be good enough._

**Jumppaw's POV**

Jumppaw was just scraping dust over his remains of his meal- a vole- when Hoppaw called over him to go on a hunting patrol.

_To stock up for leaf-bare, I'm guessing, _Jumppaw thought. He followed his brother, Beetlenose, and Muskrat out of camp and to the abandoned Twoleg nest.

"Jumppaw- vole!" Hoppaw hissed to him.

Jumppaw nodded and raced over to the small creature, slamming his paws over it and killing it. _Yes..._

Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes next to him and another vole scrambled out, fleeing. Jumppaw ran after it, but Hoppaw was faster, trapping and kill it.

"Your fast, Hoppaw!" Jumppaw mewed in awe.

Hoppaw faced him. "Thanks!" he replied.

Beetlenose tipped his head to the side. "Is that a crow on that log over there?" the black warrior asked.

Jumppaw glanced at a rotten log and saw a bird hopping around on it. "Yeah, that is!"

Beetlenose narrowed his eyes. "My kill," he growled.

Jumppaw stared at Beetlenose as the tom quickly climbed a tree. _What is he doing? _

"What's he doing?" Hoppaw echoed his thoughts. Jumppaw shrugged. "I don't know."

Beetlenose hopped to an ash tree, then a maple, until he was right over the crow. Then Beetlenose launched himself down and onto the crow.

The crow called out in alarm but it was too late- Beetlenose had caught it. There was a small snap and the crow fell limp.

"That was great, Beetlenose!" Muskrat yelled to the black Thunderclan warrior.

"Thank you, I learned it from hunting in Twoleg place- that's where I grew up," Beetlenose told the rest of the patrol through the crow's feathers, though it sounded like "Bank poo, Pi veanred it bum munting in Fooleg wace- fat's where I grew pup."

Jumppaw let out a snort of amuesment as he picked up his vole, Hoppaw doing the same with his. They were starting to go to the Shadowclan border when Jumppaw heard a yowl.

"Thunderclan- to camp! Meeting!"

**Amberpaw's POV(I'm pretty sure it's her turn, right?)**

**Half-hour before**

Grasslace was showing Amberpaw a clump of marigold. "And that's how you find it," the old medicine cat finished.

Amberpaw nodded. "Thanks Grasslace- I'll keep my eye out for it." She tore off a little of the marigold. "I'll bring this back to camp for our store- we used a lot of it from the battle yesterday."

Grasslace also took some. "You are right."

Amberpaw led the way to where mallow grew- they were low on that too. After taking some, Grasslace pointed out where comfrey grew.

"And what do we use comfrey for?" Grasslace tested.

"Err- broken and stiff bones. It helps heal it and softens the pain," Amberpaw recited.

"Good. Take some and then we can go back to camp." Grasslace instructed.

After doing as she was told to do, it was Amberpaw's turn to follow her mentor instead of the other way around like before.

_Grasslace is a good mentor, but how long will it be until she retires and I get my full name? _She didn't like not having someone to help her and teach her, but at the same time, Lighfur was getting lonely in the warrior's den.

"Now, next to this comfrey is catmint," Grasslace went on. "Catmint is very rare but can cure even the most deadly black cough- you do know what that is, right?"

Amberpaw replied, "of course. We are getting some for Lightfur, aren't we? I heard her coughing a little yesterday, before the battle."

"Yes, Lightfur has white cough. We also need some for leaf-bare, as that's when most cats get sick."

"Okay!" Amberpaw chirped as she bit off a few stems of the precious catmint.

"I think we have enough herbs for now- why don't you take it back to camp and come back to we can collect more mallow and marigold. We don't want to take too much catmint, or else the plant could die." Grasslace told her apprentice.

Nodding and racing back to camp, Amberpaw soon found herself in the medicine cat den, putting the herbs back, and suddenly back to where her mentor was waiting.

"Wow, Amberpaw- you are very fast. That will come in handy someday, if a cat is injured and you have to get to them as fast as you can."

"Okay, Grasslace," Amberpaw mewed.

Then Mudwing skidded into the clearing they were in. "Thunderclan- to camp! Meeting!"

**Sorry, that part was a little of a filler so I could skip to Lilypaw's POV without actually _skipping _over Amberpaw. Does that make any sense? XD**

**But yeah, Amberpaw is worried about Grasslace's health.**

**Lilypaw's POV**

**Present Time**

"Thunderclan- to camp! Meeting!"

Lilypaw, who was resting, was woken up by Mudwing's call.

_Yellowstar has a meeting! _She thought,and ears pricked, she shot out of the apprentice's den to find out what it was.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Yellowstar had begun to say, "What should we do about Windclan? Yesterday was a frightful day, as Vinestar may declare war on us.. as she already has. In good news, we have taken the river back, so now both clans can drink there."

The whole clan cheered happily.

"Also, another rouge would like to join- her name is Ginger." Yellowstar continued. "Since we need new warriors, she will join. And don't say that other clans will look on us as weak- Windclan and Shadowclan are bringing in cats."

The leader beckoned with his tail to a dark ginger she-cat with emerald eyes, who padded over nervously. "Ginger, do you promise to uphold the warriot code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-i do," Ginger mewed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, you are now Gingerheart. Thunderclan honors your kindness and coruage, and welcomes you as a warrior."

After the clan called out her name, Lilypaw saw a small tom in the clearing- Thrushpaw- walk over to her. "Hi Lilypaw," he meowed. "Want to come hunting with me?"

Surprised, Lilypaw followed the apprentice out of camp and into the forest. "Why me?" she asked as the walked.

"Well, I wanted to make some friends here, and I noticed that you were also the nervous type- like me- so I decided that we could be good friends." Thrushpaw replied. "I'm a little surprised that you agreed, though."

"Me two."

The two apprentices walked in silence until Thrushpaw caught a mouse.

"Good job!" Lilypaw praised. Thrushpaw's ears grew red.

"I was just lucky, that's all," he said through the mouse's fur when he picked it up. "Mice are easy to catch."

"Yeah.. have you caught a squirrel before?" Lilypaw prompted. There was something about Thrushpaw- maybe because he was a little like her- that made it easy to talk to him.

"Nope, I'm too slow."

"Well, if you sneak up on them like this..." Lilypaw started to explain how to catch a squirrel, and then rabbit, and soon they were playfighting, like Lilypaw used to do as a kit in the nursery.

**Lilypaw has a friend! You know how Amberpaw's friend is Gorgebreeze, Firepaw's is Sageclaw, Gracepaw's is Rockpaw, and Jumppaw is boring so I don't have anyone for him? Well, Lilypaw has a friend now! And Hoppaw's friend is everyone. :)**

**Does anyone see such thing as ThrushXLily? I'm not sure if I do but...**

**Tell me in the reviews!**

**Do my poll! Do my contest! Send in a cat! Read OoTwistedoO!**

**Snowstar: Jeez...that's a lot of stuff to do...**

**Cinderstar: And when will you post _my _story? Everyone wants to hear about me and Foxclaw! And my kits! Berrykit, Shadowkit, come herreeeee!**

**Berrykit/Shadowkit: AUGH! NO MOM NO!**

**Read and Review please!**


	24. Chapter 23: Thistleclan

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**And the winner is... COPPERCLAW! You chose to completely style Thrushpaw... so the last chapter Thrushpaw can be completely redone if you want! PM me!**

**Next contest: My grandparents had another cat... but this cat can be in ANY clan. It is a she-cat. If I were to say the name you would get it... also, this cat could be dead, so look in the Before The War allegiances too.**

**So:**

**She-cat**

**Could be dead**

**In any of the clans**

**Have fun! And the winner will get:**

**1-To make a NEW main character for any of the clans(Including Dark Forest)**

**2- Get to chose the next deputy AFTER Sunmist for Windclan. Yes. NEXT. AFTER. Lol.**

**3- They get to choose one cat to kill. Almost ANY.**

**Um, viewing my polls... who voted for Jumppaw to be the next leader? And why does asset/?id=24289467 think Lilypaw should?**

**On with the story! :)**

**Firepaw's POV**

Late that night, Thrushpaw and Lilypaw came back really late.

_What were they doing? _He wondered. Probably hunting, as the smell of mouse and squirrel was on Lilypaw's pelt.

_It isn't of concern, is it? _He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_Firepaw was standing on a ridge, his littermates sleeping next to him. One by one, they all woke up and stood up._

"_Where are we?" Lilypaw asked._

_Firepaw shrugged. "I don't know... wait- I smell Windclan!" he warned his siblings as he scented the air.  
Gracepaw's fur bushed out. "I hate that clan!"_

_Hoppaw and Lilypaw both nodded. "You bet!" Jumppaw aggreed._

_Firepaw pondered of the situation until he thought of something._

"_Are we dreaming?" Firepaw questioned._

_Jumppaw nodded. "I'm sure we are."_

"_Maybe it's a message from Starclan!" Amberpaw squeaked happily. She sprang down the other side of the ridge, where it gently sloped down._

"_Wait!" Firepaw yowled as he followed his sister, littermates following. Then he saw something that made his heart drop._

_Amberpaw was heading to the Windclan camp!_

_Firepaw saw the ginger she-cat apprentice skid at the very edge of the hollow where the Windclan camp was- but in real life, if she had padded another mouse-length, she would have fallen into the bramble screen that protected the camp._

"_Whoa! That was close!" Amberpaw gasped._

_Grinning, Firepaw led the way into the tunnel that led to the inside of Windclan's camp. Amberpaw followed him, then Lilypaw, then Jumppaw, Gracepaw, and Hoppaw._

"_Look!" Lilypaw hissed. Firepaw turned to the elder's den to see the six of them, looking a little older and much dirtier- peering out at a Windclan meeting going on._

"_Sparrowpaw will now be Sparrowclaw. Windclan honors her strength and loyalty. She is now a warrior of Windclan." Vinestar was announcing._

"_Sparrowclaw! Sparrowclaw!" The cats assembled called out. Then Firepaw noticed a dangerous gleam in Sparrowclaw's eyes._

"_Huh," he muttered. He watched as Sparrowclaw beckoned Vinestar into the leader's den, Sunmist following._

_And _that _was the scariest thing of all- a shriek._

**OH NO! WHAT'S GOING ON?**

**So yeah, Firepaw was dreaming with his siblings- like Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze did in The Last Hope.**

**Read it.**

**And this. XD**

**Gracepaw's POV  
**Gracepaw's eyes shot open and she leaped to her paws in the apprentice's den. _What kind of dream _was _that? And how would we get into the Windclan camp?_

But she didn't know, of course, as Laurelclaw called her out for hunting and battle training.

**Full-moon(Gathering Time! YAY!)**

"Jaggedfur, Lilypaw, Slowwing, Thrushpaw, Hoppaw, Jumppaw, Grasslace, Amberpaw, Lightfur, and Brighttail will go to this Gathering." Yellowstar announced. "Oh- and myself, of course."

Gracepaw frowned as she heart Yellowstar speak. _I wish I could go._

All of the misery reminded her of the dream the six of them had shared a while ago. After the dream they'd disscused it, but not even Amberpaw could understand what it meant.

Gracepaw watched the Gathering patrol leave, heart sinking.

_I wish I could go._

**That was just a really small filler...sorry about that. :)**

**Hoppaw's POV**

"I'm glad I get to go to this one- I wonder what Vinestar will say about the battle we had? And Shadowclan about the battle we had with _them_." Jumppaw mewed eagerly as they approached the bridge. Hoppaw nodded. "You bet!" he replied.

Hoppaw scented Riverclan. "They already came, I'm guessing- Riverclan I mean." he told his brother.

Peering ahead, Hoppaw noticed Yellowstar coming to a halt after jumping of the tree-bridge on the island. And stiffining.

"What do you think is bothering Yellowstar?" Hoppaw wondered outloud.

"I have no idea! I hope it isn't serious." Jumppaw frowned, making Hoppaw do too. "I don't know..." Jumppaw muttered again.

Hoppaw leaped onto the tree-bridge and crossed it swiftly. Then he waited for Jumppaw to cross, and when he did, joined his gathered clanmates by Yellowstar.

_Huh?_Hoppaw wondered what was bothering them- their fur was bushed out and their eyes wide with surprise and maybe even fear. One cat in the front snarled, "I don't believe it!"

Hoppaw pushed his way to the front where he saw Vinestar standing next to Darkstar, the Shadowclan leader. The Windclan she-cat was snickering, and Darkstar's head was bowed in defeat as in- in...

"Windclan has taken over Shadowclan. Darkstar is now Darkfur, as he was before, and stripped of his nine lives." Vinestar announced. "There is no _Shadow_clan now... only _Wind_clan."

**GASP! XD**

**I'm pretty sure it's Jumppaw's POV now...**

**Jumppaw's POV**

Yellowstar let out a snarl. "You can't do that! And how did you strip Darkfur of his nine lives?"

Vinestar grinned, the shadows covering her eyes. "I killed him, of course. Six times, to be exact..."

Jumppaw then noticed a fresh scar on the old Shadowclan's leader's neck. _Wow! Vinestar is... tough! _He thought, alarmed.

"So... will we be going on now?" Vinestar mewed. She led Windclan to the clearing, Thunderclan slowly following.

"I can't believe it! Shadowclan was taken over!" Jumppaw hissed to Amberpaw.

The young medicine cat apprentice nodded. "Me neither!"

VVhen they got to the Great Oak**(or whatever it's called!) **Vinestar let Yellowstar and Bluestar up the tree before she leaped on too.

"Where is Darkstar? Shouldn't he be here?" Jumppaw heard Bluestar ask. Then Yellowstar bended over and murmured something in her ear, making the Riverclan leader go in shock.

"Let's start!" Vinestar yowled, and the whole clearing went silent until Skyleap of Riverclan yelled, "Where's Darkstar?"  
"That's why I must speak first," Vinestar replied, smiling again. "Shadowclan has been taken over, and is now part of Windclan. Darkstar is now Darkfur with only _one _life."  
Then Jumppaw noticed that there was almost no ex-Shadowclan cats in the clearing, but he saw Icey in the clearing.

"Amberrain gave birth to a couple of kits, and three loners joined our clan- meet Lightningfire, Dawnmist, and their daughter, Icepaw."

Thunderclan and Riverclan were silent for a while. Then one cat called out, "Amberrain! Lightningfire! Dawnmist! Icepaw!" and the rest of the cats started to cheer too.

"Thank you. Also, we have Icebreeze, the new warrior... and the new deputy, Sunmist. The new rouges that are now in our clan's names are Goldenfoot, Sunmist, Ashflower, Snowpaw, Ghostwing, Redfur, Streampaw, Jayflight, Lionholly, and Breezefoot. Lastly, we've changed the name of Windclan. The name wasn't weak but deserved better. So we have now changed it to Thistleclan." Vinestar continued on.

The cats were in shock. _You can't change a clan's name! _Jumppaw thought as he stared at Vinestar's triumphant face. _Is it against the Warrior Code? _

**Amberpaw's POV(Was that another filler...? XD)**

"Now, Bluestar or Yellowstar, speak." Vinestar growled softly, almost too soft for Amberpaw to hear. But she did, and most other cats did too because the island was so silent. So much Amberpaw could hear the crickets in the background.

**(A/N): Yeahhhh bad refrence. Sorry about that! Also, yeah, Thistleclan is the new Windclan/Shadowclan together. Vinestar turned from ' I want the best for my clan!' to 'DONIMATE! KILL THE OTHER THREE CLANS OFF!' See what I mean? She's now evvilll.**

Bluestar was next. "I'm sorry to hear that you do not honor the name Windclan anymore, or Windstar," she began, making Vinestar hiss. "There isn't much to report in Riverclan other than we chased off a badger who liked the marsh... Yellowstar, your turn."

"Ok, we have also accepted rouges. Say hello to Sageclaw, Gingerheart, Beetlenose, Cloudclaw, Sharkpaw, and Thrushpaw." Yellowstar mewed. The clans- or at least Riverclan and a few others- called out the new cat's names, and then fell silent as Yellowstar continued.

"We had a battle with the... ex-Shadowclan, and won. We also battled ex-Windclan, and won. We are very sorry that Graystreak was somehow killed in the battle, but now it seems Thistleclan might have a good deputy..." Yellowstar smirked at his concealed insult, one Amberpaw knew most didn't understand. But she did, and so did the leader of Windclan- no, sorry, the new 'terrible and horrible' Thistleclan.

Vinestar bristled, but her fur quickly fell flat. "Very nice... Yellowstar...until next Gathering." She leaped down the Great Oak. "Thistleclan! Move out!"

**Lilypaw's POV(Yep, this chapter is full of fillers.)  
**Sitting beside Thrushpaw, Lilypaw couldn't believe it when she heard that Thistleclan was the name for Windclan and Shadowclan now.

"How dare she do that!" she hissed. Thrushpaw glanced at her. "Yeah, I guess it's bad..."

Lilypaw started to get mad at Thrushpaw before realizing that Thrushpaw was new to the clans- he didn't know much about how important it was to have four clans instead of three, or two, or maybe even one.

_Is that what we will soon become? Instead of Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Windclan, and Riverclan, will it just be Windclan with a new name, Thistleclan?_

_Are the clans doomed to fail?_

**So there is my HUGE filler chapter! Sorry about that, but I was racing through the POV's to Lilypaw's POV... yep, she'll start it off next chapter... and as you can see, I'm not really going to accept anymore OC's for Clear Lake anymore, until I say so. Until then, send in your OC's to my newest fanfiction, Twolegs-Turned-Warriors!**

**I was surfing the Warriors archive when I noticed like five new human to warrior fanfictions... all a few days after mine... could it be? And some of them are a lot like mine... :-/**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**

**Snowstar: CHANGE YOUR NAME TO SNOWSTAR377!**

**Cinderstar: Of course she wont! Her name is based off of her favorite OC, _me_!**

**Cinderstar377: Um... I think my favorite is Lilypaw now... no offense...XD...lol**


	25. Chapter 24: It's Time

**Second to last chapter...YES!**

**I'm glad that I'm almost done with the first book; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...XD. Expect a few more changes, and at the very end I'm going to include the allegiances of the changes... and there will be a LOT of changes.**

**Copperclaw, PM me or review and tell me what you want Thrushpaw's personality to be like.**

**No one has gotten the other challenge correct, and remember that it's a she-cat.**

**I made a...two-shot? XD. It's two chapters and it's called Left To Die. It's also complete...please R&R it! And this chapter! And..nvm.**

**On my profile I have news on my fanfictions- one section for each fanfic and then one section for my one-shots..and Left To Die..XD.**

**R_ead_&R_eview_!**

**Lilypaw's POV**

"Intruders in the camp! INTRUSERS! SHA-THISTLECLAN!"

Lilypaw slowly padded out of the apprentice den, but when she heard the call from Beetlenose, she was instantly awake. It was three days after the shocking Gathering.

Lilypaw saw three Thistleclan cats- two warriors and an apprentice standing in the clearing, Mudwing, Jaggedfur, Beetlenose, Cloudclaw, and Firepaw sorrounding them, and as she watched, Yellowstar joined them.

"Why are you in our camp?" Yellowstar demanded. "No cats from Thistleclan are welcome here."

"Well, my name is Lightningfire," the only tom of the group replied. Lilypaw noticed Icepaw and her mother, Dawnmist, in there too. "We didn't like Thistleclan- it's too rough, and we wanted to be in _Shadowclan_, not Thistleclan or Windclan... but now that Shadowclan is what it is, we don't want to be a part of it anymore."

"But why wouldn't Shadowclan rebel?"

"Some of the rebels died, and lots of cats support Thistleclan. They think it's strong, and powerful. They rather be part of that then the clan that loses to Thunderclan," Dawnmist mewed, her head bowed. Icepaw's head was bowed too, as in respect.

Jaggedfur stepped forward. "Who died?"

"The deaths? Oh, um, Redwing, Blueheart, and Runningpaw... and Dirtfoot was also killed too, I think. We didn't pay attention to the deaths... it's too sad for Icepaw." Lightningfire mewed. "Please, we beg, can we join Thunderclan? We know we turned down your offer before, but we want to live in a peaceful, non-bloody clan. Shadowclan isn't the clan we thought it'd be."

Yellowstar beckoned with his tail to Jaggedfur and Mudwing. "We need to talk about this," he mewed. "Get Heatherfang and Slowwing."  
Lilypaw stared in shock. _Redwing is the cat I fought in the battle against Shadowclan! He was strong! How did he die?! _

She padded over to Icepaw. "Hi, my name is Lilypaw," she mewed, keeping her voice nutreal. "What was Shadowclan like?"

Icepaw stuttered, "W-well, a lot of c-cats died in the battle with Windclan... w-when they took over V-vinestar ordered for a s-senior warrior to be k-killed. Darkfur h-had to choose Redwing."

_So Redwing wasn't killed in battle, he was killed as an example of traitors... what a horrible thought!_

"That's really sad... do you miss Runningpaw?" Lilypaw asked.

"Yeah, h-he was nice. Though I only knew Heatherpaw, his s-sister, well... she was supposed to be made a w-warroir at half-moon, because Vinestar wants Thistleclan t-to seem strong... I guess." Icepaw replied.

_So Vinestar wants to have a new warrior each moon to make it seem like Thistleclan is much stronger than it really is... she's smart! _Lilypaw realized- she had known that ever since the very first battle with Windclan, but now it looks like Vinestar was actually using her brains.

_We have a long ways to go before the threat is cut off, and I don't think many cats will live to see that,_ Lilypaw thought.

**Time Skip of Ten Minutes!(XD)  
**Yellowstar finally padded out of his den, his senior warriors following him.

"We have decided," he announced. The whole clan was now wide awake and ready to hear his answer.

_This could be the choice between earning a few warriors and Thunderclan falling... I hope Icepaw and her family stays. They have a lot of information to tell the clan, _Lilypaw thought as she watched Yellowstar's face for emotion. Would he let the three cats stay?

"Our choice is.. we think that Lightningfire and his family can stay unless they prove to be spies or unloyal to Thunderclan... Lilypaw, Hoppaw, make a nest for Icepaw in the apprentice den. Firepaw, Jumppaw, Thrushpaw, make Lightningfire and Dawnmist's nests in the warriors den. This meeting is over." Yellowstar mewed curtly. "Heatherfang, sort out the patrols."

Heatherfang nodded and rounded up a few cats for hunting- Slowwing, Raventooth, and Gracepaw. "Lightningfire, Dawnmist, and Icepaw, you three will go on a border patrol with Jaggedfur, Brighttail, and Beetlenose so you can learn the territory... I think that should be enough."

Yellowstar leaped down from the High Ledge and over to Lilypaw. "Let's do some training... there is a battle move you need to learn."  
**See how I did a tiny Time Skip up there? Now it's time for the biggest time skip(In a chapter) I've ever done- and I will do...and it's only because this chapter is(So far) too short. And I need to add it on for...certain stuff...yeah... plus I'm only having 25 chapters in this.**

**Thunderclan's end draws near! XD. Lol.**

**Three Moons. THREE moons.**

**Three Moons Later...**

**Firepaw's POV  
**"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come to the High Ledge for a Clan Meeting!"

Firepaw was ready to burst with pride as he glanced at his catch at the fresh-kill pile. On it was two squirrels, a mouse, and a vole- the prey he had caught for his assessment. His final assessment.

It was time to become a warrior, at one day before half-moon.

"I'm so proud of you!" Brighttail exclaimed as she licked Firepaw's fur. "Your becoming a warrior now!" Amberpaw was sitting next to her, smiling at each of her littermates in turn, and Raventooth was half-grinning, like it was great, but at the same time, he didn't care and wanted this to be over already.

_I wish I could make you proud, but your a traitor to our clan. I don't respect you anymore,_Firepaw thought as he glanced at his father.

Beside him was freshly groomed Lilypaw, Gracepaw, Hoppaw, and Jumppaw- all who looked very happy. He saw Thrushtalon, a new warrior, whisper to Lilypaw, "I'm so happy you all are warriors!"

Firepaw led his siblings up to the High Ledge to where Yellowstar was waiting with the other four mentors. Heatherfang smiled at him briefly. Laurelclaw murmured to Gracepaw and Lilypaw, "Don't be nervous," and Patchfur and Jaggedfur were inspecting their apprentices.

"Patchfur, Jaggedfur- has your apprentices learned the ways of Thunderclan and the warrior code and ready to be a warrior?" Yellowstar asked.

"Jumppaw is," Jaggedfur meowed. "Hoppaw too," Patchfur agreed. Yellowstar did the same to the other mentors, also saying, "So has Lilypaw," before continuing.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you five your warrior names. Hoppaw, from this moment on you shall be Hophare. Starclan honors your battle stragety and thinking. Jumppaw, from this moment on you shall be Jumphare. Starclan honors your wits and swiftness.

"Gracepaw, from this moment on you will be Graceheart. Starclan honors your kindness and quick thinking. Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be called Lilypond, and Starclan honors your calmness and caring for those who need help."

Yellowstar turned to him. "And finally, Firepaw, from this moment on, you will be called Firesoul. Starclan honors your strength, and your readiness to defend your clan, and we welcome all five of you as warriors of Thunderclan."

"Jumphare! Hophare! Graceheart! Lilypond! Firesoul!" The clan cheered out as Firesoul touched his nose to Yellowstar's, and stepped back. Excitement fizzed through him.

_I'm a warrior now! Of the best clan ever! _Firesoul thought.

**Next Day**

Firesoul woke up in the warrior's den, at sunhigh. At dawn Jaggedfur had come and told them to sleep until called for a patrol.

_I'm not in the apprentice's den anymore... _He looked over at Sharktooth, Thrushtalon, and Iceflower, the three other new warriors. They had all earned their warrior name a half-moon before, a little later than they were supposed to because they weren't clanborn and needed to learn the ways of Thunderclan.

But Tornpaw and Flyingpaw, the two new apprentices- mentors being Muskrat and Whitepelt- were in the apprentices den for a few days before Firesoul earned his warrior name. Skykit, Blizzardkit, and Sandkit were getting close too. In Riverclan, Rockpaw and Applepaw had become Rockclaw and Appleclaw.

_Life is good... I guess. But not for everyone. _Riverclan and Thunderclan were attacked over and over again by Thistleclan. Riverclan had a few losses- two dead and one joining Thistleclan instead. And a warrior of Thunderclan had died too, Cloudclaw. It was Sparrowpaw's moon to earn her warrior name.

_Sparrowpaw's warrior name._

Sparrowpaw's warrior name was supposed to be at half-moon. Vinestar had said it herself.

Firesoul remembered the dream...

"_Sparrowpaw will now be Sparrowclaw. Windclan honors her strength and loyalty. She is now a warrior of Windclan." Vinestar was announcing._

And right before...

"_Look!" Lilypaw hissed. Firepaw turned to the elder's den to see the six of them, looking a little older and much dirtier- peering out at a Windclan meeting going on._

They had to go to Windclan. And find out what happened to Sunmist, Sparrowpaw, and Vinestar.

Firesoul ran outside to where his five siblings were talking. "We have to go to Windclan- the dream!" he hissed to them.

Lilypaw- no, Lilypond's fur bushed out. "No! We can't!"  
"But what happened to Vinestar and Sunmist and Sparrowpaw?" Firesoul demanded. "We _have _to find out!"  
"Your right.. we need to." Hoppaw mewed grimly. "Lets go now, when most cats are out of patrol. By the time we get to Windclan's camp it should be near dusk."  
The other four quickly agreed, and ran out of camp to Windclan's, or Thistleclan's camp.

_Even if it gets us killed._

**Was that an AWESOME chapter or what? Basicly three cats joined Thunderclan, five cats get their warrior names, and Firesoul leads them to Windclan, but it's much more detailed. After all, it wouldn't be a fanfic if it wasn't detailed...**

**Did I do the ceremonies right? Please R&R!**

**Expect the next chapter to be really long... like Two-Super-Edition-Chapters-Long... nevermind just a little longer than usual. XD.**

**So what will happen? Wait for my next update to find out!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	26. Chapter 25: Death

_The six of them crouched in the Windclan elder's den, peering out to watch the Windclan meeting._

"_Sparrowpaw will now be Sparrowclaw. Windclan honors her strength and loyalty. She is now a warrior of Windclan." Vinestar announced._

"_Sparrowclaw! Sparrowclaw!" The cats assembled called out. As she had in her dream, Graceheart saw the look in Sparrowclaw's eyes._

_A look to kill._

**The final chapter in Clear Lake... plus a teaser to the Second! What should I call the second? REVIEW AND TELL ME OF COURSE!**

**Thank you to all of the reviews I got! 4/7 were OC's, 1/7 was 'fix the prolouge and allegiances' or 'your breaking the rules', but there was a 2/7 that was all 'UPDATE' and 'I LOVE THIS!'**

**This isn't origanol- I mean, _so _many others have made fanfics where there are all OC's. But Clear Lake is the ONLY fanfic to be called Clear Lake.**

**I wonder why.**

**It was the first title to pop into my mind, honestly. **

**I guess that's why. **

**Thanks again for my awesome loyal reviewers, and those awesome loyal reviewers should start reading my other fanfics! Skystar and Petalstar have already.**

**Why haven't _you_?**

**Do not send anymore OC's in, sorry! I REPEAT, do not send anymore OC's in.**

**The Book Two allegiances will actually be a little different than the one I'm posting at the beginning of the chapter, and soon you'll see why.**

**Anyway, all hail the four- I mean three- no, I'll only support two- clans! Go Thunderclan and Riverclan!**

**Um, thanks to String of Pearly. When I first got on this website on May 1, I typed in 'Warrior Cat stories' and found hers, freshly updated. So I read all of it... and then the rest when I got home because the iPhone ran out of battery. But still. She gave me ideas(by me reading her fanfics) but I'm doing my best to make it not 'The Sound of Snow' by Cinderstar377. Because it isn't. Hopefully. So thanks to her!**

**Thanks to my first reviewer that wasn't a flame, a sister, a guest, or myself trying to attract reviews(XD). And that person is...(Drumroll please)...**

**Pantherstar101! Thanks! **

**And also thanks to Nukeman, Lolof561, and tr1xx777 for the other reviews. Even if lolo is my sister and Nukeman is a guest and tr1xx777 only sent in a cat.**

**Thanks.**

**Anyway, here is the Allegiances for the last chapter... tell me if I messed up in any of them.**

**Thank You So Much! And Sorry For The Really Big Author's Note! Again!**

**Allegiances for Chapter 25:**

**Thunderclan**

Leader, Yellowstar- gray tom with yellow eyes and black paws

Deputy, Heatherfang- tan she-cat

Medicine Cat, Grasslace- light gray she-cat with vivid green eyes

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Warriors:

Jaggedfur- spiky black tom

Slowwing- black she-cat

Mudwing- dark brown tabby with long bushy tail and scars on flanks

Laurelclaw-light gray she-cat with white paws and brown stripes

Raventooth- skinny black tom with gray stripes on his pelt, Brighttail's mate

Brighttail- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

Patchfur- white tom with black patches and green eyes

Muskrat- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes, Patchfur's mate

Whitepelt- pure white she-cat with no tail

Fuzzyfoot- brown tom with one eye missing

Thornfoot- brown tom with red paws

Robinfoot- Red she-cat with green eyes

Beetlenose- black tom with dark gray stripes on his back

Sageclaw- gray tom with green eyes

Gingerheart- dark ginger she-cat with emerald eyes

Lightningfire- golden tabby tom

Dawnmist- gray tabby she-cat, Lightningfire's mate

Sharktooth- almost black she-cat

Thrushtalon- light ginger tom

Iceflower- dark golden she-cat

Firesoul- ginger tom

Hophare- dark brown tom

Jumppaw- brown-ginger tom

Graceheart- calico she-cat with dull yellow-amber eyes

Lilypond- light brown she-cat

Queens:

Heatherfang- tan she-cat

_Kits, Blizzardkit, Sandkit, and Skykit_

**Thistleclan**

Leader, Vinestar- large gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy, Sunmist- golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Medicine cat, Sunear- yellow she-cat

Warriors:  
Whitefoot- fast white she-cat

Pheasentclaw- lithe brown tom with cream underbelly and red tail, Whitefoot's mate

Runningclaw- creamy brown tom

Crosstail- black tom with a brown tail

_Apprentice, Sparrowpaw(lithe brown she-cat with a red tail)_

Icebreeze- White she-cat with cream underbelly

Blackclaw- huge mean black tom with gray paws, formerly of Riverclan

Darkfur- gray tom with black ears, paws, and tail, former leader of Shadowclan

Amberrain- pretty light orange she-cat with blue eyes, Darkfur's mate, former deputy of Shadowclan

Deadheart- small black she-cat with white underbelly and one ear missing

Heatherclaw- dark brown she-cat

Ashflower- gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Shadepaw_

Goldenfoot- golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Maplepaw_

_(Unnamed Warriors and Apprentices are not listed here)_

Elders:

Hareclaw- creamy tom

Wildgarlic- old dark gray tom with white stripes, former medicine cat of Shadowclan

**Riverclan**

Bluestar- gray she-cat with vivid blue eyes

Deputy, Sharpeye- brown tom

Medicine cat, None

Warriors:

Skyleap- pretty blue-gray she-cat with brown and creamy stripes on her pelt

Askwhisker- light gray she-cat with black whiskers, Skyleap's sister

Reedfur- light brown tabby, Hawkfur's brother

Onefoot- brown she-cat with one black paw

Hawkpelt- brown she-cat

Talonpelt- brown tom

Appleclaw- light gray she-cat with brown streaks

Rockclaw- brown tom

**And now... for the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Death**

**Firesoul's POV  
**

At the Windclan border, Firesoul was the first to cross. Then Lilypond. Amberpaw. Graceheart. Hophare. Then, finally, Jumphare.

"Lets go," Firesoul whispered as he led the way to the Windclan camp. He still knew it from all of those moons ago, when they were captured by Windclan as apprentices.

Lilypond pusehed ahead. "Let me," she instruced.

Firesoul blinked. "Okay." He'd never thought about it, but even when he was 'leader' and Hophare was 'deputy' Lilypond, Lilykit then, would still be the one to 'lead the attack'. 'Sort out the patrols'. She was almost a natural leader, even though she was shy and nervous sometimes.

Firesoul let her lead instead, and saw that Lilypond didn't hesitate like he would, even when there were _three _main trails to choose from. She chose the middle.

Finally, Firesoul scented both Shadowclan and Windclan. _They must have made their whole camp here... I wonder if they still hunt in the other territory..._

Then Lilypond stopped them at the edge of the Windclan camp.

"We are here," she mewed.

**Graceheart's POV**

I was the first to sneak inside- I was the quietest, from all of my meetings with Rockclaw.

After ensuring that the elder's den was empty- and apparently the camp somehow- we all sneaked inside the elder's den.

Then I made a mistake by brushing against the walls.

_Ew! The cave has all of this dirt and dust on the walls! _I thought. Now really dirty, I accidentally brushed against Firesoul and Hophare. Oops.

"Ew!" Hophare hissed. "Now I'm all dirty!"

"Sorry," I mumbled as we all squeezed in, just as Vinestar, Whitepelt, Icebreeze, Crosstail, Darkfur, and Amberrain all came walking into camp. Everyone but Darkfur was carrying prey- mostly rabbits, though Amberrain had a mouse.

"Good hunting patrol," Vinestar mewed. "And if Sunmist and Deadheart are done with Sparrowpaw's assessment, we can get started on the warrior ceremony."

Just then, five more cats came in, followed by Sunmist, Deadheart, and Sparrowpaw. Vinestar narrowed her eyes at the catch Sparrowpaw had brought in.

"Good- two rabbits and a squirrel. You were trained well, Sparrowpaw." Vinestar told the apprentice.

"Thanks!"Sparrowpaw replied as she set done her prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"It's time for your warrior ceremony." Vinestar quickly clambered onto some rocks and the assembled cats sat down. Wildgarlic and Hareclaw came through the camp, followed by Shadepaw and Maplepaw and Snowpaw.

"Yes!" Shadepaw cheered. "A warrior ceremony!"

The six of them crouched in the Thistleclan elder's den, peering out to watch the Thistleclan meeting.

"Sparrowpaw will now be Sparrowclaw. Thistleclan honors her strength and loyalty. She is now a warrior of Thistleclan." Vinestar announced.

"Sparrowclaw! Sparrowclaw!" The cats assembled called out. As she had in her dream, Graceheart saw the look in Sparrowclaw's eyes.

A look to kill.

"Vinestar, can we talk in your den real quick?" She heard Sparrowclaw say.

"Of course...Sunmist, you too."  
Graceheart's eyes widened. _Oh no..._

Suddenly there was a shriek in the leader's den.

_Someone has died...but who?!  
_**Hophare's POV  
**_Who just died?! Who just died?!  
_Hophare almost tore out of the elder's den to see who, but there was no need. Seconds later Sparrowclaw ran out, eyes huge. "Something's wrong with Vinestar!" she gasped. Sunear, the Thistleclan medicine cat, raced to the leader's den.

Hophare heard the clan start talking to eachother, confused. "What's wrong with Vinestar?" "I don't know!" "Is she dead?" "Did she lose a life?"

Then Sunear dragged herself out of the leader's den. "Vinestar had something in her that made her pass out... she is losing a life currently."

Most ex-Windclan cats gasped while a few Shadowclan cats just frowned and turned away. _They're only here because they can't rebel, _Hophare realized. _This situation is worse than Yellowstar thought! _

Sunear walked back into Vinestar's den. "Everything's okay!..I think!" she called out to her clanmates. No one went into the elders den, or had yet.

_What's wrong with Vinestar...?_

**Jumphare's POV**

Jumphare watched Sunear tell Thistleclan, "Everything's okay!... I think!"

This made the clan even more restless.

_Something happened to Vinestar... _he thought. _Something really really bad. _

Then Sunear walked back into the leader's den.

Then five minutes later...

...Sunear comes back out...

...with more news.

"Vinestar woke up, but she is losing another life..." Sunear trailed off. "She has three lives left after this."

**Amberpaw's POV**

_This is bad for Thistleclan, and I have a feeling that they will take their pain out on us or Riverclan. That will be bad,_Amberpaw thought.

Amberpaw watched Sunear make her report, and though Thistleclan may not know it, but she did, there was something Sunear wasn't telling the clan. Something only medicine cats and few others knew.

With Vinestar's condition, she wasn't going to survive.

**Lilypond's POV  
**She knew what she had to do.

Ignoring her littermate's soft gasps of surprise, she padded right out of the elder's den.

Right out.

The clan was so focused on the leader's den, and there were so many confusing scents, that they didn't notice her pad out and leave the camp, but veer over to a small gap in the wall she had seen when leading her littermates to the Windclan camp. Crawling through it, she saw that it led right next a back entrance to the leader's den.

_Good. I need to find out what happened to Vinestar_, she thought. Quickly crawling through _that_, she saw Vinestar heave for breath, eyes fluttering. Beside her was Sunear. Sparrowclaw was off to the side while Sunmist was pacing back and forth in the small den, having to turn every few steps.

"No... Vinestar... what am I going to tell the clan?" Sunear murmured to the leader.

"No...tell them..that... someone _attacked _me...right before... the clan meeting...and that's what...killed me..." Vinestar rasped.

"Who? Who killed you?" Sunear pressed.

"It...was-" Vinestar's eyes started to close, and Sunear let out loud wail.

"Vinestar is dead!"

Lilypond watched through narrow eyes as Sunear raced out of the leader's den and out into the Windclan camp. Then watched as Sunmist let out a purr.

"Vinestar is dead, the fool. Sparrowclaw... you did well. It is time for Sun_star_ to rule the lake."

And Lilypond knew now, that all along, Vinestar wasn't the real threat.

Sunmist was.

And now all of the secrets were unraveling, all of the thoughts that Lilypond had were being proved false. All of the secrets being dumped into one big lake anyone could see and watch.

_Leaves of amber will not go to waste_

_if the Three go to a certain place_

_The graceful heart is facing trouble_

_and if the jumping hare comes there'll be double_

_A orange soul must glow bright_

_in order for the pond lilies to see the light_

_The Three are coming, they will destroy,_

_what matters most to the flying raven loves_

_And beware, for the hopping hare_

_will hold more pain than it can bare_

Then Lilypond stiffened as new lines were added, whispered in her ear by Vinestar's spirit:

_Trouble is coming, it will appear as a fake_

_All the secrets will come in a huge Clear Lake_

_**End**_

**Okay so that may not be the moment you aren't all looking for... but look for book two! It will be called the Sun's Reign.**

**This is the last time I say it for Clear Lake, but please Read and Review!**

**Thank you to the person who gave me Sumist- sorry, Sun_star: _Skystar and Petalstar. Thank you so much for her! I had no drama to add until you gave me her to use. I hope you like it!  
Cinderstar: Um, Snowstar, I want to say sorry.**

**Snowstar: ...Why?**

**Cinderstar: Because... I... I...I called you a piece of fox-dung.**

**Snowstar: And?**

**Cinderstar: ?**

**Snowstar: Cinderstar, what are you sorry for. I called _you _a piece of fox-dung three times yesterday.**

**Cinderstar: :O**

**Tigerstar: I wanted to tell everyone sorry I told Sunmist to take over Thistleclan...**

**Cinderstar: NO YOU DIDN'T! SKYSTAR AND PETAL STAR DID!**

**Tigerstar: Okay... I lied...sorry...**

**Heather: *Show's teeth * Tigerstar, can you take one step to the right.**

**Tigerstar: Sure why? *Takes step to right and is tackled by Heather.**

**Heather: No lies aloud! *Rips out Tigerstar's throat**

**Snowstar: Heather! No! Now we have to change the rating to M!**

**Author- Thanks again everyone...now here is the beginning of the Sun's Riegn:**

_Cats slunk through the forest, _baring their teeth. They stopped at a river.

The leader, a ginger she-cat, was first to hop over it. She did with powerful hind legs. Then she turned and beckoned with her tail to her patrol.

They ran through the marsh, swifter than most cats could. They leaped over small trees and moved through reeds, jumping rivers and small streams. Then they saw a small island in the distance, sorrounded by a thick river widened with stones and reed beds. The patrol could see many cats moving about the small island.

"Attack!" the ginger she-cat yowled, and leaped at the first cat she saw, who stiffened. It was a brown tom, most likely a new warrior. She batted him off and turned at a shriek.

"No! Please! Spare us!" A she-cat pleaded as the ginger she-cat sunk her teeth into the she-cat's throat. It was deep, but only a minor wound as far as the ginger she-cat was concerned. The she-cat would live.

"Sunmist! Why would you lead an attack?" Another, a blue-gray cat.

"It's Sunstar now, and you should know why. Thistleclan will kill off _all _of the other clans!"

The cat hissed. "If you want a fight... a fight you shall have!" The blue-gray cat turned to the brown warrior. "Rockclaw! Get help from Thunderclan!"

The brown tom nodded and raced off, but Sunstar hissed to two of her warriors, "After him!" The two warriors obeyed, as they should.

"Ugh- Appleclaw! You too get help!" The blue-gray cat ordered. A brown and gray she-cat, most likely Rockclaw's sister, nodded and ducked through the fighting cats, fleeing the island.

Sunstar curled her lip. No matter what Bluestar did, the clans would fall.

And Thistleclan would rule.

_Thanks, Vinestar. You really helped us out a lot._

_But now... you are of no use._

_And so will most cats when the time comes. Starting with Thunderclan, after we conquer Riverclan._

_The clans are _mine.

**Is that good? You can see that Sunmist, now Sunstar, is following Vinestar's dream.**

**Anyway, thanks again to the reviewers!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


End file.
